


A Love Worth Fighting For

by anbini14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/F, Fluff, Kind of a slow burn, Lex and Alex friendship, Lex is an adorable big brother, Minor Character Death, Smut, slight parental homophobia, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anbini14/pseuds/anbini14
Summary: Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers find themselves becoming very, very close their senior year of high school. They deal with the pressures of family secrecy all the while trying to be completely transparent with each other. Life likes to throw curve balls and these two love birds are in for one hell of a ride.





	1. Chapter 1: Starting Fresh

“The most important thing in   
life is family and love”  
-John Wooden

Going into her senior year of high school, Kara Danvers was anything but normal. She finally grew into her powers during the summer and has yet learned how to control all of them. She’s recently found out that her super strength is the hardest to control as she has broken several different objects, including Alex’s most expensive microscope. Kara and her family just moved back to Midvale after moving oversees to relocate closer to her dad. After he passed away, the rest of her family decided it was best to move back home to start their life fresh all over again. 

After spending the past three years in Europe, Kara felt like a complete stranger to her surroundings. Alex left to go to med school so that just left her and her mother to mourn and move on with their lives. The days leading up to school starting, Kara went on to explore the town she once knew and loved. It looked like another planet compared to what she remembered, it seemed busier, less at ease. As she wondered around the town she came across the same mountain she, her dad, and Alex used to hike when they were younger. After about forty-five minutes of hiking, Kara finally got to the top of the hill. When she got up there she noticed the rock where they all carved their names into. Kara bent down and ran her hand across the names and remembered all the good times. All the times her dad made bologna sandwiches and apples for their lunches. All the times they would watch the sun set. All the times they would stay up on the mountain late and watch all the stars shine bright in the sky as Kara would name each one. 

 

Kara sat up there and waited for the stars to come up when she heard someone running at the bottom of the mountain. She could not quite make out who it was, or even if it was someone she knew. At the moment she did not care, she just sat on the rock where her and her family used to sit and just contemplated her life. She sat there deep in thought about how she will never have that family time up on top of the mountain, how she will never have a lunch with her dad again. Normally she would take pictures of the sights that she saw but the thought of it made her start to cry until the runner finally stumbled upon her. Kara was so entangled in her own thoughts that she didn’t even here the mysterious figure sneak up on here. 

 

“Hey, are you alright?” the mysterious voice said from along the path. 

 

“Hi, yeah I’m fine thank you.” Kara said as she heard the mysterious figure start to move closer to her. 

 

Kara finally started to see the mysterious figure appear out of the darkened woods and noticed it was a girl. This girl started walking over to Kara while taking a drink from her water bottle and tossing some over her head. She was in black Nike short shorts, matching Nike sports bra and sneakers, and headphones dangling around her neck. She had deep brown hair that looked almost black in the nighttime atmosphere. Her porcelain skin shined in the reflection of the moonlight and her sea green eyes were brighter than emeralds. Kara’s jaw dropped slightly but quickly corrected herself as the girl got closer to her. Kara was mesmerized by how beautiful she was but of course she could not let this girl see that. 

 

“May I sit?” The girl asked, and Kara choked up a little bit but coolly pat the ground beside her, allowing her to sit.

The girl looked over at Kara who was staring over the city, “My name is Lena by the way.”

“Kara”, she said with a faint smile.

It was quiet for a few seconds when Lena finally had to break it.

“So Kara, I’ve never seen you up here before. Are you new to the area or?”

“Sort of, I just moved back after some time away. “

“Oh, that’s cool. When did you leave Midvale”?

“About three years ago.”

“Well that would be why I don’t recognize you. I moved here about a year ago. Apparently, Midvale has the best education and sports programs around. My parents just had to have the best for their precious children.” Lena said as she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I was planning on writing for the school newspaper again if they had room for me.”

“So, you write?”

“A little yeah.” Kara said flashing a faint smile at the beautiful girl next to her. 

“That’s cool! I wish I had the talent for that but I can barely write a speech without having too many grammatical errors.” Lena let out a light laugh. “You’ll have to let me read some of your work sometime.”

Kara blushed slightly at the fact that this beautiful girl was taking interest in any aspect of her.   
“Yeah totally! So, you like running?”

Lena let out a slight chuckle. “I guess you could say that.”

Kara watched Lena speak as she looked out at the view. She had to try not to stare but she came across Lena’s abs and couldn’t help herself. She blushed slightly when she looked up and caught Lena peaking out of the corner of her eye at Kara smiling. 

“Well I better get going, I have a multitude of different things to do in the morning. See you around Kara.” She said with a slight smile. Lena put back in her headphones and starting jogging back toward the trail. “Hey Kara! I do expect you to be showing me your work sometime,” giving Kara a grin as she turned back to jogging down the hill. 

Waiting for Lena to get a head start, Kara finally started heading back down the hill to head home. When she got there, she went straight to her bedroom, flopped on her bed with a searing crack of the boards and let out a slight grown. At the moment she did not care that she just broke her bed and went to grab her notebook off her night stand and wrote about the long day she had. About the pretty sunset, the busy streets, and the beautiful girl. 

She kept her own personal journal, so she could remember because for Kara, everything can be taking away in a matter of seconds. She journaled about her adventures overseas, but ever since her dad died, she has been keeping them every day. Every interaction no matter how small, she wanted to remember. As she was writing she caught herself writing more and more about the interaction she had that evening. Sure, it was longer because she just moved home and had to document everything, but it was long because she was jotting down her thoughts of Lena. Who is she? How old is she? What does she do? Does she play sports? Do drama club? Does she even go to school with me? For some reason she could not get her out of her mind. Maybe it was because Lena was her first interaction back in Midvale. Maybe it was the euphoria from the rest of the day just all coming through her. Maybe, maybe Kara wanted something more.


	2. Chapter 2: Dazed and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in high school I was very athletic and I decided since we have a writer, we need a very athletic possible love interest? Hope you enjoy this segment of Dazed and Confused by Kara Danvers. Hope you all don't mind that this chapter is longer than the first one. Again, feedback is always appreciated! Thanks everyone!

It was the first day of senior year. It was 6:30 a.m., school started at 7:15, and Kara was just waking up. Upon realizing what time it was, she sprung out of her broken bed, took a quick shower and booked it to school. She would’ve flown but the last time she did, she almost took out a powerline, so she vetoed that idea out of her mind until she learned to piolet herself better. 

She arrived at school just in time for the first bell to ring, signaling that first period was going to start at any point of time. She did not have her schedule yet, so she had to go down to the principles office to pick hers up. Eliza took the liberty of scheduling her classes for her so Kara wouldn’t have to worry about it. Upon reading her schedule, Kara was practically mortified. Eliza had signed her up for physics, chemistry, calculus, advanced English, and luckily the journalism class. Kara took a sigh of relief that at least Eliza did well enough to schedule at least one class that she liked but of course, that was not until the end of the day. 

Kara some how made it through the first few of her torturous classes when it was finally time for lunch. She did not know who to sit with but luckily a few people she remembered from middle school invited her over to sit with them. They were all kids in the journalism class too so thankfully she would be able to see them again later in the day, hopefully befriending them. Kara might be shy, but she does know how to be a great friend. During lunch Kara looked all around to see if Lena was here but to her dismay, she came up short. After lunch was gym class which Kara loved but had to pretend to hate because of her powers. She could not show any sign of strength without questioning the tall, skinny blonde. Then it came time for her favorite class of the day, journalism. The class consisted of writing the school’s newspaper about different events going on around the school. They each got their assignments from the teacher which Kara was not pleased with because the section she was supposed to cover, was sports. Again, Kara liked sports, she was just never allowed to play them after she grew into her powers.

Her first assignments were to interview the girls’ soccer team as they were getting ready to head into playoffs and the boys football team because they were on there way to the state championships. She decided to start with the boys’ football team to get the boneheads out of the way. She never understood the point of football. Why would you find it fun to run 10 plus yards with the football and hope nobody takes your head off. Honestly Kara would rather do her topic on the amount of concussions football has compared to any other sport. Yeah Kara liked watching it because it was funny, but she really would rather not write about it. But Kara put on a big smile, pushed up her glasses and talked to the one team captain since the other was not there. Kara was slightly confused that only one of the team captains was present at the last practice before the big game, but she wasn’t going to question it. She finished up the interview with Markus just in time to go over to the soccer field and talk to the captain of the girls’ team to get the other story. Kara pretty much had the same questions for both interviews, just altered slightly due to the different sports. 

Kara made her way over to the soccer field just in time for practice to almost be over. She rummaged through her bookbag to get a piece of gum, her pens, and her notebook back out. When she looked up from her bag that’s when she saw her. There was Lena. Lena started walking over to her bench as she squeezed water from her bottle all over the top of her head, shaking the water off her head, and eventually raising her shirt to wipe the water out of her face. Kara just watched, trying not to blush, as she saw Lena drenched in water, with her shirt pulled up so you could see her abs, with those short baggy shorts. Kara had to shake herself out of a trance when she noticed that Lena had a C on the top right of her shirt. Lena was the captain she had to talk to. Lena was captain. Eventually, Lena noticed the blonde, standing there with her notepad and pen in hand. 

“Kara?” Lena said with a confused smile.

“Hey Lena.” Kara said with a wave. 

“I should’ve known you’d be the one to do the interview. Couldn’t get enough of me the other night, could you?” Lena said casting a wink and a smile at Kara as she grabbed her bag and walked over to the bleachers to sit. 

“I-I got assigned the sports column for the time being. Never would’ve thought I’d ever be a sports journalist.” Kara said with a slight laugh.

“Well, at least that means I will be seeing you around more often.”

Kara’s mind was running 100 times a minute. Was Lena flirting with her or was she just being really nice? Kara put down her head and smiled trying to hide her blush as she fixed her glasses. “I have a few questions for you about the post-season you all have coming up if that is alright.” 

“For you Kara, ask away.”

You are leading the team in scores and assists. How does one prepare for that?”

“I told you the other night. Only the best for the Luthor’s children.” Lena said letting out a small laugh. “No, seriously though, I came into a great program and we all just blended together into one entity. There is not one nuclei in this group. We all work together to form an equilibrium and I could not have asked to be on a better team. I honestly owe it all to the girls. They make me a better teammate as well as a better person. We have an exceptional group right here.”

“So, you said you moved here two years ago but there are no stats of you in the school’s system. What were you doing when you first moved here? I only ask because you could not have gotten this exceptionally good overnight.”

Lena started laughing. “I would not say I am that good. To answer your question though, I was playing on a travel team that traveled up and down the east coast. I didn’t have time to play ball here. Plus, my parents wanted to scout the team out just to see if they lived up to the hype, which of course they did. Also, to see if I would be a good fit.”

“I would say you were a perfect fit for the team. Not only do you lead the team in both goals and assists, but your team is preforming at the highest caliber of all high school teams in the state, maybe in the surrounding states too.”

“Like I said, we flourish off each other. They make me a better player and I help make them better too. That’s just what we do.” Lena said letting out a gentle laugh.

“I guess so, I mean, the stats show that. So, the first playoff game is next Monday, what are you expecting out of it? Like do you have any personal goals, team goals?”

“I expect us to win.” Lena said laughing. “No, no matter if we win or lose we are still a team. We win together, or we lose together. Not one person can determine that. I would like us to win of course but whatever happens, will happen. I just know how much dedication everyone puts into the sport because of the love for the game. No loss is going to take away that love and passion. I will say though that everyone should come out and support us because it is going to be a very good match.”

“Can I take bets on this match?”

“You want to bet with me? Is this on or off the record Kara.” Lena said with a sly smile. 

“Off.” Kara stated proudly. “I bet that you will score at least two goals in the match on Monday.”

“Thank you for the confidence in me Kara, but I don’t know, Smallville is a tough team. What are we wagering?”

“If you score at least two goals, you have to give me an exclusive after the game. Only if you win the game of course though.”

“Alright, and if I don’t you have to come have dinner with me.”

“D-Deal.” If she thought her brain was thinking a mile a minute before, now is even worse. Did Lena just ask her on a date?

Lena reached for her bag and pulled out a sticky note, wrote something on it and gave it to Kara. “Now you can’t open that until you get home. It is very important.” Lena then looked down at her phone to see what time it was. “Well, I best be getting home before my parents wonder why I am late to dinner.”

“Can I walk you to your car?”

Lena had a big smile on her face, “Of course you can Kara.” Lena led them to a convertible corvette out in the student parking lot and Lena plopped her bag in the back seat. 

“I’ll see you around?” Lena said as she got in the car and put her sunglasses on top of her head.  
Kara got lost in how green Lena’s eyes were in the bright sun. She couldn’t believe the magnificent color, she swore she could see the twinkle in her eyes.

“Of course.”

“Oh, before I leave, you should go to the football playoff game tomorrow night. I heard it is going to be a good one. Also, make sure you check out the kicker. I hear they are a complete monster.”

“Well yeah if they win they get the state title.” Before Kara could say anything else Lena pulled out of the parking lot and took off. She couldn’t figure out why Lena was so interested in the kicker but that wasn’t what she was really focused on at the moment. Still holding the sticky note in her hand, Kara opened it to find Lena’s phone number. Kara let out a small grin as she shoved the sticky note in her back pocket and started walking home. The whole way home she couldn’t help but think about her day today. How she dreaded all her science and math classes, not that she had too hard of a time with them, it was just for the fact that she learned the same stuff in Kryptonian school, except of course it was the Kryptonian version before she was shipped off into space. When she got to the house she met Eliza and ate dinner with her where Eliza asked her about her first day. Kara grumbled about the classes Eliza picked but she was thankful that her adoptive mother went and did it for her.  
After cleaning up dinner, Kara went back to her room to start on some physics homework since she knew it was going to take all weekend for her to get it done. She got to her room, grabbed her backpack and flopped down on her bed. She totally forgot that she broke her bed and dreaded having to eventually tell Eliza about it. Until then, she was going to attempt to do her homework. She was in the middle of trying to figure out a physics problem when she got burned out from the question. She reached into her back pocket to pull out her phone to check social media and totally forgot about the sticky note as it fell out with her phone. She looked at the phone number deciding what to do with it. Of course, she was going to put it into her contacts but after that she was not sure. 

After contemplation, she still did not know what she was going to do with it, so she decided to clear her head and head up to the hilltop spot to think. This time she flew up to the top because it was getting late and she did not want to waste her time by having to walk all that distance. When she got to the top she was startled when she realized that she wasn’t alone. Lena was there, sitting in the same place as the other night. Kara decided that now wasn’t the time to be flustered around Lena, so she turned to walk back a ways to get out of sight when she stepped on a branch letting out a loud crack. The crack caused Lena to turn around, not having her headphones in.

“Kara!? Hey! What are you doing up here?”

“Hey Lena.” Kara said with a small smile. “Yeah, this used to be a place my dad, sister, and I used to come to hang out when we were younger. I come up here when I need to think. It’s just so peaceful.”

“It really is. It also has the best view in the city so that’s a small plus.” Lena said with a smile. “But that explains why you were up here just after dusk.”

Today Lena was wearing her long hair up in a pony-tail. She had a bright green sports bra on which accentuated the color of her eyes along with bright green Nike sneakers and black short shorts. 

“Do you want to come sit? There is plenty of room up here as we found out the other night.”

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude.” Kara said as she looked down and fixed her glasses.

“No Kara, I insist. Come sit.” Kara walked over and sat down beside Lena, trying not to stare at the beautiful girl too much. She did not know what Lena was thinking, let alone herself. 

“So, you said you come up here to clear your head, what were you thinking about?”

Of course Kara had to lie, even though she was blatantly terrible at it. She could not tell Lena that she was confused because of her all day. She just did not understand if this was just Lena’s personality or if she was actually flirting with her. Then of course what did it matter, Kara wasn’t bisexual or a lesbian, was she? I mean she has only been with one guy before, but she never even kissed him. What factor determines your sexuality? When do you find out? These were thoughts Kara had processed all day but of course she could not tell Lena that, but it ate her alive.

“My mom scheduled me into a physics and chemistry class and I am having a rough time with them. I just really needed to get some fresh air and hope my brain would decide to come back to me enough to finish my homework.” Kara said with a laugh. 

“Well I would be happy to tutor you!”

“Oh no Lena, I could not ask that of you.”

“Kara, I promise it is okay. I happen to be sort of a genius you know.” Lena let out with a smug smile.

“Oh yeah? How so?”

“Well, I do go take college classes over at the University.”

“Wait you take college classes?” That would logically explain why Kara never saw her in school. 

“Yeah, I take a couple college classes in the morning and don’t return until after lunch. What class do you have right after lunch?”

“I have Phys. Ed. every day. Then I go to art, then thankfully journalism class to finish out my day.”  
“I actually have Phys. Ed. after lunch too! I haven’t been there yet because I ran late getting back from the university. My other two classes are Spanish IV and AP government. It’s a wonderful way to finish out my day.”

Oh great. That meant Kara would be seeing her after lunch every day and have to pretend not to be a great athlete on top of trying not to focus on Lena probably kicking ass in gym class. Great. Just great. Plus, Kara could not believe a junior in high school was taking college classes. I mean what was she? A robot? Kara had knowledge from another planet and still she wasn’t even that smart. 

“So, let me get this straight. You are taking college level classes while still taking classes at the high school? How is that even possible?”

“Well technically I already took all the classes I could in high school that were of graduating potential or higher. I could have graduated a year early but I figured that I mine as well use my last year of eligibility for soccer, maybe get scouted.Technically I'm almost done with a year of college since I took classes last year.” Lena said with a soft laugh.

“I would not consider AP government and Spanish IV fluff classes.” Kara said with a laugh as she pushed up her glasses. “If you are so good at Spanish, why don’t you say something to me.”

Lena laughed. “What would you like me to say?”

“I don’t know, anything!”

Lena thought for a little while and finally smirked and spoke up. “Tienes la más hermosa sonrisa y hermosos ojos. También tienes estos labios que podría besar toda la noche.”

Kara smiled as she watched Lena as she let the sentence roll perfectly off her tongue. Lena said it with a different tone in her voice, a little husky with some flirt into it that made Kara’s heart start to beat a little faster. Kara tried not to blush as she broke eye contact. “Wh-what does that mean?”

“I guess you’ll have to google it.” Lena said with a smirk and a wink before she turned back to looking over the city. 

Kara swallowed hard as she turned back to see the city lights. “So, I might have to take you up on that tutoring offer. Mainly with physics though, my chemistry isn’t too bad.” 

“I would say our chemistry is just fine.” Lena said smiling while still gazing over the city. “When is your homework assignment due?” 

“It’s due Monday.”

“How about you come over tomorrow and I’ll help you with it.”

“I thought you said I should go to the football game tomorrow night? You know, for better reporting duties.”

“That’s right. I did say that.” Lena said with a smirk. “Well, when I definitely see you tomorrow, I’ll give you my address and you can come over Saturday morning. We’ll make a day out of it. Until then, I must get home. It is getting late.” Lena stood up and turned to Kara. “Hug for the road?” 

Kara turned to Lena and put her arms around her. For someone who ran up the hill she didn’t smell anything like she imagined. She figured the smell of sweat coming from Lena running in the beating sun would mask her but no, she smelled her perfume which consisted of orange blossoms with white flower, but a little woody and musky. It also didn’t help that her hair smelt like coconut which was one of Kara’s favorite smells. It would be a smell that would be burned in her mind for days to come. 

The hug lasted a little longer than the usual friendly hug, but they did not seem to notice when they eventually pulled back barely letting go. They stopped and looked into each other’s’ eyes, still holding each other, when Kara finally let go and started fixing her glasses. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Kara.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow Lena.” 

Then Kara watched as Lena started jogging down the hill, just long enough for Kara to be able to fly back home, not in time for curfew. Before she went inside, she decided to text Lena.

“Hope you make it home okay. See you tomorrow, if not in gym, 6:30 middle section of the bleachers.  
\- Kara”

After she sent the text she decided it would be better to sneak in through her window to avoid any trouble with Eliza.

“Alex?”


	3. Chapter 3: Friday Night Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is something a little different. I saw a post the other day that gave me the football idea concept. Hope you all like it! As always, I can't wait to hear what you all think!

Chapter 3  
Friday Night Lights

 

“Alex!?” Kara said when she got into her bedroom. 

“It’s about time you show up. Where were you?” Alex said with sort of a pissed off look. 

“I-I was up at our spot.” Kara said with a sigh. “Why aren’t you at school?”

“I came home because I was worried about you. The accident happened then you started really getting your powers and I just left. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Alex, no offense but I have been doing just fine.” Kara said with a little irritation in her voice as she went over to her closet to get her pajamas out for her to change into. 

“Kara—”

“Alex just stop. You have to leave. I had to stay here and help hold down the fort while mom was a wreck. I had to grow up and become a safe haven because you left us Alex!” Kara lifted up her shirt sleeve over her hand and wiped the tears that were rolling out of her eyes. “You left when I needed you most. I needed my big sister and you left me Alex to pick up the pieces by myself. So, excuse me for not being so enthused to see you here.” Kara said with a harsh tone. “Now, if you excuse me, I would like to get ready for bed.”

“Kara—I—I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

“Just save it Alex. Please, just leave.” Kara motioned to the door.

Alex got up out of the bed with a slight tear running down her cheek. “Goodnight Kara.”

Kara didn’t even look up from her clothes as Alex walked out the door. She just changed got into bed and cried herself to sleep. 

The next morning Kara got up early because she knew today was the day. She didn’t know why she was so excited to see Lena at the game tonight but she was. She got up and showered, pulled half of her hair up and curled the other half, then put on a light shade of makeup, just enough to evenly tone out her face. She went over to her closet not knowing what to wear. She didn’t know whether to wear all black since it was a black out game or to go with her casual apparel of jeans and a t-shirt. She just went with ripped jeans, a band t-shirt, and black converse for the time being. 

She didn’t see Lena all day but that didn’t come as a surprise, Lena didn’t have any classes with her in the morning and she left after three periods. After chemistry class it was finally time for lunch. She was finally making an understanding of the chemistry problems because they weren’t that different from that of Kryptonian chemistry, just a few less elements on the periodic table. So, now her only problem was physics and that’s because Earth physics are completely different from Kryptonian. For the most part she gets what the teacher is trying to say, but her brain reverts back to Kryptonian and it messes her up. Thank Rao though she wouldn’t have to worry about that until Saturday when she went to Lena’s house to do homework together. Now it was time to enjoy her favorite part of the day, lunch. Friday’s were her favorite days of the week not only because it was time for the weekend, but because every Friday they served pizza at lunch. It wasn’t the best pizza Kara has ever tasted but nevertheless she enjoyed every bite of it. I mean, come on, its pizza. Who doesn’t enjoy pizza? 

Kara got her lunch which consisted of two slices of pizza, an apple, green beans, and a water and went and sat down at the table where all of her friends were. 

“Hey Kara, you going to the game tonight!?” Her friend Lucy asked her. 

“Yeah, I was thinking about it.”

“You should totally come with us! We are all meeting at my house to paint up before the black out game tonight. You should really come!”

“Yeah I’d like that!” Kara didn’t feel the need to tell her other friends about her meeting Lena at some point because she felt like it was a miniscule detail she could leave out. Plus, who knows, maybe Lena was going to bail. She hated to think about that but stuff sometimes comes up. She finished out the rest of her day then walked home to go change and get ready for the game. Lucy insisted she come with her to her house to help get ready before they headed back to Lucy’s to get the rest of their friends ready. 

“So, you seemed abnormally excited today to go to the game. What’s up with you?” Lucy said with a sly smile. 

Kara let out a slight nervous laugh and smiled. “What do you mean?”

“I mean you’ve been distracted which is highly unlike you. So either something went on at home, school is torturous, or..”

“Or what?”

“Or someone has caught Kara Danvers’s eye.” Lucy said with a overly excited smile. 

Kara fixed her glasses with a shy smile, “I am supposed to be meeting someone tonight at the game.”

“Ooooooo, I want the details.” Lucy plopped down on Kara’s bed and put her head into her propped up hands with a smile. 

“Well, I’m just supposed to meet them there, but who knows, they are a pretty busy person so it might not happen.”

“Well, we are going to prepare like it is going to happen.” Lucy says with a big smile as she walks over to Kara’s dresser and pulls out a black Nike sports bra and black short shorts. “You are going to look so fine for this meeting tonight.” Lucy hands her the change of clothes and motions her to the bathroom. “Tell me when you are done so I can come in and do your hair and makeup.”

Kara just shook her head in laughter. She couldn’t believe that she actually told someone that she was meeting someone tonight. Even if they weren’t the specific details. She went into the bathroom and changed out of her jeans and t-shirt and switched for the much more casual look of the black sports bra and shorts. “You can come in Lucy!”

“Damn Kara. How in the hell do you have a six pack!? All I ever do is see you eat!” Kara just shrugged her shoulders even though she knew how. Her metabolism was so strong that it burned everything she ate almost instantly. “Anyway, do you want your hair straightened or your normal curly?”

“You know what, lets straighten it. I never wear just a sports bra out in public so mine as well change my hair this time too.” Kara said with a laugh. 

Kara was not allowed to look at herself the entire time Lucy was doing her hair and makeup. She wanted it to be a surprise when she saw her masterpiece. She finally told Kara to turn around and what she saw in the mirror made her smirk. 

“You know, I know you said to straighten it but I just couldn’t. You have too perfect of curls and since you opted with the outfit for tonight, I figured we would keep the rest of you, you.” Lucy said with a smile. 

Her makeup was light, but enough to bring out the accents of Kara’s face. She had the prettiest of blue eyes so Lucy made sure she accented those. It was one of Kara’s best features. “Thank you Lucy.”

“Don’t thank me. Whoever this lucky person is should get to see the real you Kara. That’s all I highlighted.” Lucy giving Kara a gentle smile. “Now come on, we got to get heading over to my house to meet the rest of the gang and get painted up.”

Kara slipped back on her black converse and her and Lucy proceeded over to Lucy’s house. The gang was all there waiting for them outside with all the paint they could possibly need. The each took turns dipping their hands in paint and putting the marks all over each other’s bodies. They left their stomachs blank so they could paint the football players’ numbers on there. When it came to Kara’s turn to pick a number, she remembered Lena telling her about how good the kicker was. So she evidently decided to paint the kickers number on her stomach which was 22. After each of them were painted head to toe, except for Kara, she didn’t want paint on her face since Lucy did all that hard work, they headed to the football game. They went up and stood front row in the student section with the rest of the students that were there, most of them painted up also. 

It was half time and still no sign of Lena. Kara kept checking her phone to see if Lena texted her but nothing. Where could she be? She told her to meet her here and she hasn’t even caught the slightest glimpse of her. Maybe she took back everything she said. Maybe she didn’t want to be Kara’s friend. Maybe she got busy. These were the thoughts that caused Kara to stare off into the field as the band preformed during half time. 

“Hey you okay? Your person hasn’t showed up yet…” Lucy said as she nudged Kara with her should. 

“Y—Yeah, I’m fine. I think they just got held up.”

“Okay..” Lucy said and she rested her head against Kara’s shoulder. 

It was during the third quarter that she noticed the kicker kept looking up at her every so often. She figured it was because she had their number painted on her body so she just ignored it. Then before she knew it, it was the end of the game with Lena no where in sight. All of her friends invited her to go to the party the quarterback was having after the game since they just won the state championships, but Kara just decided to opt out and go home. She was not in a partying mood after being ghosted at the football game. As she was walking out she couldn’t help but think about what Lena said about how good the kicker was. I mean they kicked a 50 yard field goal, a perfect onside kick, and even threw for a two point conversion. She was entirely lost in her thoughts of it when, “Kara!” She heard the familiar voice but couldn’t spot the person it belonged to anywhere. That’s when she noticed the kicker running up to her. 

The kicker took off their helmet to reveal a certain shade of brown hair tied into a pony tail. Then came the green eyes came which she could recognize anywhere.

“Nice touch.” Lena said pointing to the number on Kara’s stomach with one hand and taking her abnormally straight hair out of her pony tail, brushing it with her hand. 

“I—I didn’t know you..”

“Surprise?” Lena said lifting her shoulders up and a slight smile.

Kara went to walk away, still mad at the fact that she thought Lena ditched her when she suddenly felt a soft warm hand grab her own. “Kara wait.” Lena said in a hushed tone. Kara turned around and looked at their hands interlocked then looked up at Lena’s eyes. “I’m sorry Kara. I didn’t know how to tell you and I figured you’d be surprised. I didn’t think you would come if I told you I played for the team. There’s—There’s a party happening at Jack’s house tonight. Come with me? Let me make it up to you.” Lena gave Kara a little pout. Kara was still a little angry but she couldn’t help look at Lena’s sincere pout and just couldn’t say no. 

With a huff, “Fine, but I kind of have to..” motioning to the rest of her body. 

“Oh yeah of course. I kind of have to..” motioning to the football uniform she was still in. Kara let out a small laugh and pushed up her glasses. “I’ll pick you up at 11?”

“You better actually show up this time.” Kara teases Lena as she looks down and realized that their hands were still intertwined. 

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Lena gave Kara a soft smile as she looked Kara up and down one last time before she let her go. Kara turned and started walking away but before she got too far she heard, “Hey Kara!” Kara turned and looked back at Lena calling her name. “You look good.” Lena said flashing Kara a flirtatious smile. Kara waved goodbye and noticed three individuals run up to Lena, assuming it was her family, all dressed in their school colors surrounding Lena as her brother and father pick her up on their shoulders. 

Kara got home, showered and stood at her closet in her towel trying to figure out what to wear. She’s been to parties before, but that was back in Rome and she was pretty sure teenage Italian parties were different than teenage American parties. She stood there for a few minutes until she was startled by a knock on her door. “Come in!” She didn’t realize that it was Alex poking her head in with the rest of her body eventually following. 

“Kara, I just want to say that I am really sorry. I head back to school on Sunday and I really just wanted to come and say that before I went back. I love you Kara, I just want my sister back..” Alex had soft tears running down her cheek. 

“I’m going to a party tonight with someone.” Kara said fixing her glasses. “Will you help me pick out an outfit?”

Alex’s sad smile turned into a wide grin. “Kara Danvers is going to a party with someone? Who is this lucky guy?” 

Kara hunched and shook her head.

“Girl?” Alex still had a smile on her face. “You know what, it doesn’t matter. If they make my little sister happy, then that’s all that matters. I hope you know that when I meet this mysterious person, I am going to have to be a hard ass.”

“I wouldn’t expect any different from you.” Kara laughed and smiled towards Alex. 

“But until then, lets get you looking smoking hot for tonight.” Alex gave an excited shriek and a smile. 

Kara rolled her eyes with a smile and moved out of the way to let Alex start ransacking through her closet. After tossing a bunch of clothes all throughout Kara’s room she finally picked out an outfit. She picked out a black V-neck shirt, gray skinny jeans, black army boots, and a black leather jacket. After Kara got dressed, Alex led her to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. Alex decided on a smoky eyeshadow, red lipstick, and loose waves in her rich blonde hair. After Alex was finally all done, she let Kara see herself in the mirror.

“Oh Rao. I look hot!” Kara let out a smile and laugh as she twirled in the mirror checking herself out. 

“Hell yeah you do! I wouldn’t let you go out on your first date looking like a train wreck.” Letting out a hard laugh. 

Then there was a knock at the door which caused Kara to look down at her watch to see that it was 11:00. “Well, she’s here.” Kara smiled and turned back to look into the mirror adjusting here necklace and making sure her lipstick was perfect. 

“Kara, you look fantastic. Now, go meet your date before she gets the wrong idea.” Alex lets out a laugh and smacks Kara’s butt to get her moving. Kara runs down the stairs and pats her down so it lays perfectly back over her shoulders. She took a deep breath and opened the door to see Lena standing there with flowers. Lena was wearing denim skinny jeans, brown high boots, an olive-green V-neck shirt, and a brown leather jacket. 

“Wow, Kara… You look…”

“Ridiculous?”

“Absolutely beautiful.” There was a slight pause as they both blushed. “Oh, uh, these are for you. I knew you couldn’t take them to the party but since I was picking you up here, I figured, why not.” Lena smiled and handed the dozen roses to Kara.

“They smell amazing. How’d you know that they are my second favorite flower?” They both chuckle and Kara calls for Alex to come get them. As Alex comes to the door she puts out her hand and introduces herself.

“Hi, I’m Alex Danvers, Kara’s older sister.”

“Its nice to meet you Alex, I’m Lena, Lena Luthor.”

A short moment of silence happened and it’s like something changed in Alex’s demeanor once she heard Lena’s full name. She lost her smile and a cold feeling came over them. 

“Kara be careful tonight and Lena, you take care of my baby sister. I would hate to be you if something happened to her.” Alex quickly turned and went back into the house, apparently pretty fast because her bedroom light came back on upstairs. Kara couldn’t help to think about what could possibly happen to her, I mean she was indestructible. 

“Well, shall we?” Lena said with a smile, ushering to the black Lincoln waiting for them on the street. 

Kara smiled, “Let’s go.”


	4. Chapter 4: It's Getting Hot In Here

Lena and Kara turned from Kara’s house and walked over to the car where Lena opened the door to let Kara in. As soon as she got fully into the car, Lena shut the door and went and got in on her side. “I think we are all good to go Joe.” The driver gave Lena a smile in the review mirror and proceeded to pull off the curb to take them to Jack’s party. It was a short almost awkward ride to the house as neither her or Lena said anything the ride there. Joe got out of the car to open Lena’s door for her, then she got out and went and opened Kara’s door. Who says chivalry is dead. 

Kara gets out of the car and looks in the cars reflection to make sure she looks okay when she feels Lena grab her hand. 

“Hey, you look great, with or without the makeup.” Lena says in a soft tone and a flashy smile. “Now come on, let’s go inside.” 

Kara’s reciprocated the smile and a blush. “Okay.” 

They went inside where the talk was loud and the music was even louder. 

“Lena!” A group of fellow football players yell to Lena and a couple of nameless girls run over and take turns hugging her. 

Kara just stands in the doorway until she hears Lucy call out to her. 

“Kara! You made it! I didn’t think you were going to come because,” Lucy coughs, “you know.”

“That’s actually who I am here with.” Kara lets out a soft smile. 

“You’re here with him!”

“Well, sort of. I’m here with..” Kara gets cut off when Lena comes back up to her.

“Hey sorry about that. They act like they didn’t see me four hours ago.” Lena let out a chuckle. “Oh, who’s this?”

“Lena, this is my very best friend, Lucy Lane.”

It takes Lucy a matter of seconds to figure out what exactly is going on and she gives Kara a big smile.

“Lucy, this is Lena Luthor.”

“You were in my French class sophomore year, right?” Lena asks. 

“Oh my gosh yes! I remember you! You were always speaking almost perfect French. It was amazing. You’re crazy smart, yeah?

“Well, I wouldn’t say that.” Lena gave a soft chuckle

“Lena don’t be so modest. We all know you are practically a genius. You are almost done halfway done with your second year of college and you’re still a senior in high school.” Kara gives her arm a little nudge with her shoulder. 

“Well, what can I say?” Lena felt her cheeks start to get warm as a blush came across her face. 

“Well, Kara, Lena, the rest of the gang will be over here if you want to join us at any point of the night. With that, I will leave you guys to have a good rest of your night.” Lucy grabs Kara’s arm and gives her a sly smile and a wink. 

“Well, let’s go get a drink, shall we?” Lena extended out her arm so Kara could take it, which she graciously accepts. Lena and Kara eventually make their way over to the to the beer keg after being stopped by a bunch of different people Kara didn’t know but apparently Lena did. Kara knows she can’t get drunk but she still takes the drink from Lena then she starts pouring one for Lena. 

They’re at the party until about 2:00 am celebrating when the party finally started to die down. Lucy came and joined Kara and Lena after the rest of the friend group left around 1:00 to head home. Kara only had a few drinks so she didn’t have to act drunk but Lucy and Lena on the other hand were a little on the tipsy side. They were just getting ready to leave when Lena told Lucy and Kara to hold on while she went and said goodbye to Jack and the rest of the football players who were all clearly drunk. Kara was talking to Lucy when she looked over her shoulder and saw Jack put one of his hands around the back of Lena’s neck, kiss her, and slid his other hand down and grabbed her ass with one quick motion. Kara saw the whole thing and instantly burst through the door and outside into the cool night air, leaving Lucy right where she stood. She ran as fast as see could, not enough to give herself away, back to her house where she flew into her window crying. 

The next morning Kara had an unsuspected guest show up at her house. 

“Hey Kara, how are you doing?” Lucy asked, peaking her head through the door to find Kara just sitting on her bed, still in pajamas, watching some documentary on climate change. Kara just looked up at her, then back at the tv. 

Lucy fulling came into Kara’s room and sat on the edge of her bed. “Kara, she didn’t mean it.” 

Kara looked back over at Lucy, her eyes still puffy from spending most of her night crying. She didn’t even know why she was crying. It wasn’t like her and Lena were dating. She shouldn’t be so bothered by it but she was. She felt an ache in her heart that ran all throughout her body. She couldn’t express what she felt for Lena because she didn’t even know. She knew that back on Krypton there wasn’t such a thing as sexualities but here on Earth there were. Her feelings for Lena, whatever they may be, were a natural reaction but she didn’t know how Lena felt. According to last night, Lena clearly did not feel the same. “What do you mean she didn’t mean it?”

“Kara, she didn’t know Jack was going to do that. She punched him in the face right after he did it. It was a pretty impressive swing too, ended up breaking one of Jack’s teeth. She came right over to me right after that looking to explain to you but you were gone. Kara, she likes you. You can tell by the way she looks at you with complete adoration. She told me everything Kara. The way you guys met, the interview, the offers of tutoring. Yeah you guys might not have known each other that long but she really wants to get to know you. She told me to tell you she’s so sorry that happened. Plus, if you can win someone over like a Luthor, you must be pretty special.” 

Kara wipes a tear away from her face with her sleeve. “You genuinely think she didn’t mean it?” 

“I believe her 110%. Go talk to her today. She told me about the tutoring session you guys were supposed to have today. I think that this would be a great time for you two to straighten things out.”

Kara nods her head because she knows Lucy is right. If she wants the truth, she needs to go talk to Lena herself. “Hey Lucy, what did you mean by Luthor? Like, I know that’s her last name but what is so significant about it?” 

Lucy got up from Kara’s bed and turned to walk out the door. “I would tell you, but I think you should just google it to find out. Have a good day Kara. Let me know how “tutoring” goes.”

Kara waves goodbye and after Lucy is out the door she reaches over and grabs her laptop from her desk. Just then, Alex walks in. “Kara, I heard you come in crying last night but you had your door locked. Are you okay?”

“Yeah Alex, just a big misunderstanding. I’m fine now. Hey Alex? Why did you act a little different when you heard Lena’s last name?”

Alex is sort of taken back by that question. She didn’t think she made it too obvious but of course her sister would notice. “It’s nothing.”

“Alex…”

“It’s just—her family is loaded.”

“And? What does that have to do with anything?” 

“Her family is like the most power family in all of Midvale. They own this big company called Luthor Corp and make innovations for weapons, medical research, really any new technology. They are a high-class bunch who are notorious for their reputation of being stuck up asshats. But hey, they give money to a bunch of different charities and help “make the world a better place” so.” Alex shrugs her shoulders. “Nothing was meant by it, just you know, watching over my baby sister stuff. Did she hurt you last night?”

“Alex, I’d rather not share the pleasantries of last night, especially since last night was a big misunderstanding.”

“Kara, either you tell me now, or eventually I will find out you putz.” Alex shoved Kara’s arm even though it barely moved an inch. 

Kara let out a big sigh. “The quarterback, Jack, he grabbed Lena’s ass and kissed her before we left.” 

“That’s it. I’m marching over to Luthor Manor and giving that Lena a piece of my mind.” Alex got up and started rolling up her sleeves. 

“No-no-no-no Alex. After he did that, Lena shoved him off and punched him right in the mouth. Broke one of his teeth.”

“Alright, I kind of like a little more now.” Alex replied as she started taking her sleeves back down. “Still a little pissed at her for letting it happen.” 

“I know Alex, but it wasn’t her. She was drunk and right after she punched him, she came running after me but I was already gone. Before you ask, no I did not use my powers until I got outside of the house, I ran home.”

“Well, I guess that’s good to hear. As long as you are okay, that’s all that matters.” 

“I’m fine Alex. I think I’m actually going to get ready and go talk to Lena.”

“If you need anything Kara, please don’t hesitate to call me.” Alex reaches out and puts her hand and pulls her into a hug. “I love you Kara.”

“I love you too Alex.”

Kara went and showered and went over to her closet to contemplate what she was going to wear. After she found the perfect outfit for a casual Saturday, she gathered her physics homework and headed over to Lena’s house. She took her time, trying to figure out what exactly to say when she saw Lena, or any of her family for that matter. This was the first time Kara was meeting the Luthors and she was a little scared to say the least. As she approached she felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. Kara pushed through it and managed to walk up the stairs of Luthor Manor and knock on the door. 

Kara remembered the man who answered the door, “Hello Miss Danvers. What can I do for you today?”

“Hello Joe, is Lena here?”

“Yes, she is Miss Danvers. She’s right up the west wing last door on the right.” Joe points to the direction of the stairs.”

“Thanks Joe. By the way, you can call me Kara.” 

Kara makes her way up the west wing stairs and finds the last door on the right. She reaches up and knocks on the door. Lena opened the door in black joggers and a baggy, white, Midvale High t-shirt. “Kara!?” 

“I’m here for my tutoring session.” Kara half smiles. 

“I didn’t think you would show up..” Lena’s face went soft. 

“I figured we needed to talk. Can I come in?”

“Of course, Kara.” Lena moved out of the doorway and let Kara in.

Kara went and sat down on the couch in Lena’s room and set down her backpack on the floor beside her. Lena soon followed behind her.

“So, about last night.”

“Lucy explained everything to me.”

“I’m sorry Kara. I didn’t know Jack was going to do that. I swear. As soon as he did it, I immediately thought about you but by the time I could get over to you though, you were gone. I wanted to text you all day today, but I just couldn’t figure out what to say. I mean, I had a lot to say but I didn’t know how to say it and--.” Lena starts getting flustered, waving her hands around as she talked, eventually trailing off. 

“Lena, it’s okay. I forgive you. It was a complete misunderstanding.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Kara went and stuck out her pinky finger and Lena wrapped hers around it with a small smile and a light chuckle. “Plus, I heard you did quite the number on Jack’s face.” Lena lifted up her right hand to show the bruises that have already formed over her knuckles. The fact that Lena has porcelain colored skin makes the bruises even more noticeable than they would be on any other person. 

“What can I say? I’m a fighter.” Lena puts a playful punch on Kara’s right arm. Kara. Kara rocks back and grabs her arm, pretending like it hurt. 

“Hey, I have an idea.” Kara grabbed her backpack, flung it over her shoulders and put a hand out for Lena to grab. Lena tucked her hair behind her ear, smiled, grabbed Kara’s hand and headed through her bedroom door. She let go of Kara’s hand when they fully got out of the bedroom and made their way down the west wing stairs. 

“Lena!?” Lena turned down the hallway at the sound of a familiar voice. 

“Lex!? What—What are you doing home? I thought you were leaving for Buenos Aires?”

Lex ran over to his little sister and picked her up with a twirl. He put her back down on the ground with a kiss on the top of her head. “I pushed my flight back until Monday. You went out last night and I wanted to celebrate the best little sister’s big win but, I see that you have company.” Lex shot Lena a small smirk. 

“Oh, right! Lex, this is Kara, Kara Danvers.” Kara reached out her hand to shake Lex’s.

“Its nice to meet you Kara.”

“Likewise.” 

Lex give Lena a smile with a suspecting look. “Well, I will let you two go. Since you all are going out, so am I. You should come over for dinner tomorrow Kara, we can all become properly acquainted. It’s not very often Lena has friends over.”

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude.” Kara looked between Lex and Lena. 

“Kara, we insist.”

“Yes Lex, you will see here tomorrow. Now, if you will excuse us, Kara and I are leaving before mother and father get home.” Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and started pulling her out the door. 

“Be safe! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

Lena let Kara walk out the door first, turned back to Lex and shot him a wink. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”


	5. Chapter 5: What a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter took longer than expected. It has just been one of those lazy weeks. Again, I hope you all enjoy and I look forward to reading any comments you all have!

Lena had no idea where Kara was taking her, all she knew was that was she was with Kara and that brought almost a safe feeling over her. Kara was dragging her along the street when eventually they started into a light run. After they rounded a couple of blocks Lena finally figured out where they were heading, the hilltop. The ran to the entrance of the pathway going up the hill and Lena could see the muscles in Kara’s are flex as she began to try to pull Lena faster. 

“Hey Lena, race ya to the top?” Kara shot Lena a teasing but competitive smile. 

Not one to back down from a challenge, Lena shot Kara a flirty smile, “Loser buys ice-cream?”

“On three? 1…2…” Before Kara could say 3, Lena was already sprinting up the mountain. “Hey that’s cheating!” Kara followed Lena right on her heels. The path up the hill eventually forked and Lena decided to go left while Kara made the decision to go right. She wasn’t so sure if one was shorter than the other but at that point, all she could focus on was her breathing and her heartrate because it was starting to skyrocket with the rate at which she was sprinting. By the time she got up there, Kara was standing there learning against a tree facing the pathway, looking like she barely broke a sweat.

“It’s about time you get here.” Kara shot Lena a sly smirk, pushing up her glasses. 

“H—How did you get up here so fast?” Lena breathed out as she learned over with her hands on her knees. 

Before Lena knew it, Kara was walking over to her with a smile on her face, eventually bending down to look up at her while she was still bent over and poked her on the nose. “Guess I’m just faster than you.” Kara turned and walked over to the area where they normally sit, looking over the town. 

They spent the next few hours talking about random things in their lives, explaining home life situations, college plans, and finishing up Kara’s physics homework. She helped with a few problems but she couldn’t understand why Kara needed her help, she pretty much did it all on her own. Lena wasn’t going to question it though. The sun finally started to set as Lena and Kara sat and watched the light hit the side of the hill at just right angle. Lena caught herself staring at Kara. She has honestly never seen someone as beautiful as Kara. The sun made her blonde hair look like golden waves flowing over her shoulders. Her skin perfectly tan and her baby blue eyes shimmered every time the sun hit them. She never noticed the cute little scar that she had by her left eyebrow until today. As she gazed upon her She saw not one flaw in Kara and for once in her life, Lena was stunned. Normally Lena could bury such feelings and replace them with calm confidence and poise, but something about Kara made her protective Luthor heart want to fully open up to her. The silence started to apparently get too much for Kara because she just cleared her throat.

“So, Lena, if I am going to meet the whole Luthor Clan, I think I should be at least a little prepared. Tell me about them. What are they like?” Kara brought her knees up under her face and laid her head down, looking at Lena. 

“Well, well, where do I begin. I guess I could start off with the fact that I am not a real Luthor, or so my mother constantly reminds me.” Kara gave her a quizzical look. “Yeah, I was adopted when I was four.” Lena said and shrugged her shoulders. 

“I was adopted at 11. My—my biological parents died soon before.”

“Oh Kara I’m sorry…” 

“It was a long time ago. I can’t really complain, Eliza is great, and so was Jerimiah.” Lena could see the tears start to form in Kara’s eyes. Kara jus shook her head and wiped her eyes clear. “Anyway, back to the Luthors. Tell me more.”

“Well you have obviously met my brother Lex. He’s undoubtably a pompous ass but you got to love him. He was the only one who accepted me when I first moved into Luthor Manor.” Lena let out a big sigh. “Super smart, he runs the Luthor Corp facility in Metropolis at the moment. He was thinking about moving to take over the one that is going to be built in National City but I don’t think he will. He loves Metropolis too much. My parents are always working for traveling to different Luthor Corp branches all across the globe. They try to make it to whatever event Lex or I had but they really aren’t parents of the year. My dad is definitely better than my mom though. He at least puts up an effort to be a parent whereas my mother couldn’t care about anyone besides her and Lex. I think you will like my dad, he is quite the character sometimes but, I wouldn’t worry too much about them tomorrow. They will probably be too busy with their noses stuffed into their phones to even notice anything that is going on. Don’t worry it will be painless.” And before Lena knew it, she was reaching out and placing a reassuring hand on Kara’s. It was soft and warm and apparently Kara felt the same way because she turned her hand over and held onto Lena’s. They sat there for a few minutes watching the sky start to get dark when again, Kara decided to break the silence still hand in hand. 

“Lena, what do you want from me?” 

Lena was completely dumbfounded at the question. Normally that was the question she was asking people, not the other way around. Also, for someone who was so astronomically smart, Lena was painfully oblivious. “What do you mean Kara?”

Kara pushed her glasses back up her nose, trying to hide the inevitable blush forming over her face. “I don’t know Lena, just—just you know what, forget about it.” Kara put her head back into her knees. 

“Kara darling, please just talk to me. I value honesty and trust more than anything else in this world so please, just say what you need to say. Tell me how you feel, no matter what it is.” 

“I don’t know Lena, that’s the thing. I don’t know how I feel. If anything, I feel crazy.” Lena shot Kara a quizzical look. Kara shifted herself to where she was facing Lena completely, taking both of Lena’s hands in hers. Kara’s hands were soft but Lena took note of the tight grip she had against hers. She has never had someone take such a tight grip on her hands but she just let it pass. “Listen Lena, I know we’ve only known each other for a short time but there is just something about you. I noticed it the day I met you. Then again at the interview after soccer practice. And then again when we went to the party and I ended up jealous of Jack. I don’t know why or how or what these feelings are toward you Lena but they are there and I just felt like you should know about them.”

Lena stayed silent for a few moments while trying to process everything Kara just said. How was Lena supposed to respond to that? Of course, Lena felt something back for Kara but she too could not figure out what or why. Kara was right, they had only known each other for a short amount of time but it feels like they’ve known each other forever. There was this yin and yang feeling between them, this sort of strange balance. Lena being Lena, she decided to play this logically, rather than let her heart make a possible fool out of herself. She couldn’t express her genuine feelings toward Kara because she didn’t know if they were just genuine friendly feelings or something more. 

“Kara darling, I know how you feel. I don’t know what it is but I know that there is just something about you that intrigues me. Maybe time will tell, like you said, we’ve only known each other for a short time.” 

“Yeah—yeah you’re right. I just felt like I needed to tell you because trust is a big virtue of mine too. Plus, with the whole Jack situation, I figured it was best to clear the air.” 

Lena laid back onto the ground pulling Kara with her and they both stared up at the stars. “It’s good to know.”

 

The next day came and Lena knew it was the day Kara was going to meet her bloody awful parents. It would honestly be surprising if they showed up, but knowing how persuasive Lex is, they would show. I mean, they can’t say no to the golden boy, now can they? Lena got dressed and ready for the day, deciding to sport a black short sleeved dress with loose curls in her hair. Lena spent most of her day in her room studying for her exam she had that following week. Plus, it would take her mind of off the possible shit show that was going to come with having Kara over for dinner. She took a break from practicing formulas and equations to think about what Kara said to her last night. It bothered her all night, and it certainly did not go away just because there were physics problems staring back at her. She just couldn’t figure out what was so different about Kara. She has friends, a lot of them, but this just seemed different. Kara didn’t even know who say was but she still chose to be her friend. She chose that out of her own merits, not because of her last name. She wasn’t expecting anything out of Lena except for friendship and that was completely new territory. But is wasn’t even just that. She was infatuated while in Kara’s presence. Her beauty radiated like she has never seen before. That also confused Lena because she was attracted to Kara. She always had a feeling she liked women but she never acted on it. She always exclusively dated men and never gave a single thought about dating women. Of course, there were signs throughout her life but she never took the chance to really step back and look at them. Hell, her parents would have a heart attack if they ever found out. They would tell her that it would bring bad publicity and tarnish the Luthor name blah blah blah, even though Lena was pretty sure that nobody cared about that sort of thing anymore. Still, she was already the big Luthor disappointment that her mother always wanted to point out so she couldn’t didn’t want to make herself an even bigger one. Maybe one day she wouldn’t care and accept it but for right now, she just had to be content with how things are. 

By the time she got done groveling in her own thoughts, it was dinner time and just like that, Lena’s phone went off. Hey I’m here. Do you want me to knock or? Instead of texting back Lena ran down the stairs to the front door. Before opening it, she bat down her hair, fixed her lipstick, and straightened her dress to make sure she looked just fine. Once she was confident enough that she looked good, not that it mattered anyway what she looked like, she opened the door to the pretty blonde in a floral dress with her hair half up in curls, standing there with flowers. 

“Hey Lena! Uhm, I wasn’t sure what to bring to this dinner and I didn’t want to show up empty handed so I sort of brought you and your mom flowers.” Kara reached out the flowers toward Lena. “You like orchids, right?” 

Lena held back the slight blush she could feel inevitably forming over her face as she took the flowers from Kara and stepped aside to let her in. “They are actually my favorite. Thank you, Kara.” 

“I wasn’t sure what kind of flowers your mom liked so I figured I’d go with ole’ reliable roses.” Kara said as she followed Lena into the dinning hall. 

“You must be Kara! Lex has told us so much about you!” The tall man called over when he saw his daughter and Kara pass through the archway. 

Kara walked over to the man and stuck out her hand. “Kara Danvers sir.” She fiddled with the flowers in her other hand. “Oh, these are for your wife. I wasn’t entirely sure what to bring to this dinner.” 

Lena watched from across the table as Kara tried to put on her most confident smile, but Lena could tell that she was utterly nervous. 

“Nice to meet you Kara. I’m sure Lillian will love these if she ever gets done with her conference call upstairs.” 

“Jeeze, dad she couldn’t take one day off? It’s a Sunday.” 

“Hey, your brother and I tried but you know how your mother is. 100% business, 100% of the time. That doesn’t mean we can’t get started without her though. Lex!!!” 

Lex came running out the kitchen, inevitably stumbling over his own feet. “Yes father” 

“It’s dinner time you buffoon.” Lionel grabbed Lex in a head lock and began messing with his hair.

“God dad stop it. I am not a child anymore you can’t just do that.” Lex pushed Lionel away and both of them started bursting out laughing. 

“Oh! Hey Kara! You came!” Lex went over and reached out and gave Kara a hug. 

“Of course I came, I mean, you invited me.” Kara gave Lex a quizzical look and started laughing. 

“You make a very good point. Here sit!” Lex pulled out the chair for Kara then pulled out the chair next to her for Lena. 

“You both look great by the way! I didn’t know this was going to be such a dressy night, figuratively and literally speaking.” Lex laughed at his corny joke but crickets fell silent with everyone else. “Well, on that note, I am going to go change and I will be right back down.” 

Lex took off upstairs in a hurry to go change while leaving Lionel, Lena, and Kara sitting there waiting for the butlers to bring their meals out. 

“So Kara, Lena showed me the article you wrote about her and the rest of the team. Pretty impressive!”

“Hey, I just wrote the truth. Your daughter is an extraordinary player who I believe can lead the team to a state title victory.” 

“Well that makes two of us. Up top!” Lionel put his hand up to give Kara a high five.

“Dad I don’t think anyone says up top anymore.” Lena laughed but Kara just shrugged her shoulders and gave him the high five leading them both to start laughing. 

“Where was that enthusiasm when I told a joke?” Lex said as he came running back down the stairs dressed in all black business shirt, tie, vest, and trousers. He fixed his hair back that his dad had messed up moments before which made him look very dapper.

“It’s because it wasn’t funning Lex.” Lena said laughing at him.

“Yeah, yeah.” He sat down and the butlers brought out their meals which consisted of prime rib and an assortment of vegetables. Then about half way through dinner Lillian got done with her conference call and decided to grace everyone with her presence. 

“Oh look who finally decided to show up.” Lex said laughing. 

Lillian, still on her phone sending out an email walked up behind him and smacked him across the back of the head. “Some of us have important business matters to attend to. Maybe you should take note if you plan on running all of Luthor Corp someday.” Lillian said coldly as she made her way to the seat that was being pulled out by one of the butlers.

After she sat down and received her meal, she finally put down her phone. “Lillian, this is Kara Danvers, Lena’s friend. She brought you the roses that are our center piece for tonight.” Lionel said pointing to the roses with his fork. 

“Hello Miss Danvers. Nice of you to join us for dinner this evening. Thank you for the flowers, they are quite lovely.” 

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Luthor. I’ve heard so much about you.” 

“I find that very hard to believe. Lena doesn’t like to tell people much about us. Let alone much about the people she is befriending. I’m surprised you invited this one over Lena. You weren’t scared that we would scare her away?”

“It was actually Lex’s idea. If I had it my way she wouldn’t have met you for a while.” Lena said with a snarky tone toward her mother. It’s not that she didn’t want her father to meet her, it’s just she always had a better relationship with Lionel than Lillian. Lillian was always so cold toward her where Lionel always tried to do his part along with Lillian’s. Lena always knew that she preferred Lex over her but what was she to do about it. 

“You best watch your tongue young lady, it could get you in some serious trouble someday.” 

Lena just fixed her posture in her chair and put on a trained neutral expression on her face. She was not going to make a scene at dinner, especially not while Kara was here. A deafening silence came across the table until Lex apparently had enough of it. 

“So Lena, are you ready for the big game on Wednesday? I hear it is going to be one for the ages.”

“I am about as ready as I will ever be honestly. Whatever happens, happens. We’ve trained hard and played harder up until now so I see promise.” 

“You know what sis, let’s make a bet.” 

“Lex… you know what happened the last time you tried to bet me something. You woke up with a shaved eyebrow.” Lena quirked her eyebrow before bursting out laughing. 

“Okay listen, I underestimated you last time. This time I will make you an offer you cannot refuse.”

“You have me listening.”

“I bet you that you won’t score more than 2 goals in this final game. If you don’t, you have to take up shifts in Luthor Corps mailroom throughout winter break.” 

“Lex… you know I hate that mailroom...” Lena let her bottom lip fall out a little giving him a small pout. 

“Well, here is where I will sweeten the deal little one.”

“Stop calling me little one. I’m 18 years old Lex.”

Lex started laughing and waving off the comment. “Yeah, yeah none of the less. If you score more than two goals I will personally let you intern with me in the Luthor Corp lab during Christmas break and during the summer next year.”

Lena has never even got to set foot in the lab in their family’s company and for her to actually be apart of the engineering process beside her brother would be a dream come true at this point. Obviously, Lena had bigger dreams but she would take anything at this point. 

“You are so on Lex.” Lena put out her hand with a smile wide across her face. 

After dinner, Lena and Kara went outside to sit on the back patio and watch the firepit crackle at the amount of heat it was radiating. 

“Hey, don’t forget our bet Lena.” 

Lena had to think back to remember exactly what Kara was talking about. 

“Fuck.”

“Woah Luthor, didn’t know you had such a fowl mouth on you.” 

“You should hear the words I mutter when I’m playing.” Lena let out a chuckle. 

“So, what’s it going to be. You score more than two goals, you get to work in the lab at Luthor Corp and give me an exclusive. You score less than two goals, you work in the mailroom but you get to have dinner with me. Seems like an interesting problem you have got going on.” 

Lena leaned back against the cold patio bricks and rested her arm over her face. 

“Hey, it’s alright. You know, if you just asked, maybe I would say yes.”

“Asked you what exactly?” 

“If I would go to dinner, you know, with you.” 

Lena rolled over to her side and rested her head on her bent-up arm. “Kara, darling, would you go to dinner with me?”

Kara put her hand up to her chin as to show she was deep in thought. “Well, I could never turn down free food.” Kara said with a sly smile. 

“You’re such an ass Kara.” Lena smiled and gave Kara a push which Kara greatly exaggerated by falling over. 

“Now, for that, you better go out there and kick some Smallville butt. Just so you know though, I still expect and exclusive afterwards.” Kara gave Lena a wink and laid back down, both of them gazing up into the clear night sky.


	6. She Shoots, She Scores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of fluff so I hope you all are ready. Plus, its game day!

Monday and Tuesday past and Wednesday quickly arrived. Lena was nervous for the day because she knew she had a lot riding on it. She had scouts coming, a team counting on her, and a bet she couldn’t afford to lose. She woke up early in the morning so she could eat a well-rounded breakfast since you know, it’s the most important meal of the day. After she ate, she continued with her morning routine. She decided to go lazy today because she just did not feel like putting on actual pants or makeup today. She opted to go with her thick framed glasses, joggers, a t-shirt, and her hair pulled up in a pony tail through a baseball cap. She started packing her soccer gear for today since she wouldn’t get to stop back at home before the game. She wanted to get as much practice in as she could to prepare for her big night. 

Just as she was putting her cleats into her bag she felt her phone vibrate. Have a great day today. If I don’t see you before the game, good luck. I know you’ll do great. I’ll be there cheering for you the whole time. I promise. Lena just smiled and felt a sense of relief come over her. She knew she could do it, she just had to make it happen. She finished packing up and headed out the door, soccer ball in hand. She opted to walk to school today for the extra exercise and to practice her ball handling skills. She got to school and went to get her books out of her locker when a letter fell out.

 

Lena,  
I know I texted you this morning but I did not get a reply back so I started to worry that you were getting nervous. I wanted to make sure that you knew how special and amazing you are going into tonight’s game. I believe in you 110% and so does everyone else. You are going to do great and I’ll be up there with Lex cheering you on. Oh, by the way, I got this for you yesterday as a good luck charm. It’s not much but I hope you like it. I’ll see you after the game. Good luck.  
-Kara x

Lena looked at the top of her locker and saw a rectangular box. She opened it and saw a necklace with a shimmery soccer ball charm on it with it engraved the number 22. She could see the tiny diamonds shine from the light hitting them. She looked over into the mirror she had hanging on her locker door and slipped on the necklace around her neck. It was a really pretty necklace and Lena never expected such a kind gesture out of Kara. Lena figured she had better text Kara to let her know she got it. Hey Kara. I got the note and the beautiful necklace. You really didn’t have to do that. I’ll see you after the game tonight. All Lena got back from Kara was a few big smiley faced, a thumbs up, and a flexed muscle emoji. 

The day passed by faster than normal and soon she found herself down at the soccer field getting dressed into her uniform. She still had the necklace on but she knew she couldn’t wear it during the game so she decided to put it into her bag with one big sigh. She wanted to keep it on but she would rather it not break during this game. Games against Smallville always ended up rough. The last time they played against each other, Lena walked out of the game with a black eye which Lex did not let her live down until it was gone. She grabbed her ball and made her way out onto the field to start taking practice shots on goal. 

“Hey champ.” Kara was walking out onto the field when she heard her voice. Kara was doting a Midvale High t-shirt, short Nike shorts, black crew cut socks, and Nike high-tops. She wore her hair curled down but it was partially covered by a National City Raptors snap back. She had a cute little #22 painted on her cheek. “Want help warming up?” Kara stood in front of Lena with her hands in her pockets and gave her a shy smile. She looked so adorable. Lena couldn’t help but feel her throat start to dry as she gazed upon the gorgeous girl standing before her with her number plastered on her left cheek. It took her a few seconds for her to snap out of her trance.

“I don’t know, think you can handle stopping my shots?” Lena shot Kara a wink. 

Kara went and picked up three soccer balls and started juggling them while walking. “Oh I think I’ll be just fine.” 

One by one Lena started taking shots on goal. The first few Kara did not stop because she had no idea that a human could kick something so hard. Her kick was powerful and one by one they came swooshing through the net. Lena varied her techniques along with where she was kicking the ball to. Kara was eventually quick enough to catch on to where Lena was going to shoot the ball. Lena gave it all away with her eyes and her hips to where she would point to where she was going to kick. Kara started blocking the shots one by one until Lena finally felt like enough was enough. 

“One last shot Kara then we’ll take a break. Maybe do some dribbling.” Kara nodded. “Ready?” Kara put both thumbs up with a smile. This time Lena switched it up. Instead of going directly into her kick, she started juggling the ball then before she knew it, she was bicycle kicking the ball right in the upper right-hand corner, just above Kara’s hands. 

Lena jumped up, pumping her fist up in the air. “Holy shit! I can’t believe that worked!” 

“What do you mean? That was fantastic!”

“I’ve only just started practicing that trick. I figured I better spice it up to keep Smallville on their toes. Guaranteed they have been watching our game film.”

Lena and Kara got all excited again and before Lena knew it, she was in Kara’s arms, hugging her. She could feel the tense muscles in Kara’s biceps wrapped around her waist. The hug lasted a little longer than what would be deemed friendly and Lena pulled back swiftly, fixing her pony tail in the process. She cleared her throat, “You know what, why don’t we just relax until the game. I shouldn’t over work myself to the point where I’ll be exhausted before the game has even started. Here, since you decided to paint my number on you for a second time, I have something else you can wear. Wait here.” Lena ran into the locker room and appeared a few seconds later with a shirt in her hand. It was a Midvale High Soccer Association t-shirt with her name and number embroidered on the back. “Don’t worry, it wasn’t in my soccer bag before you ask. It is washed and smells just fine, I promise. For an extra measure, I sprayed my perfume on it as well.” Lena laughed as she stuck the shirt out to hand to Kara. She didn’t spray it because the shirt needed any extra care, but she wanted to let Kara borough something that smelled like her. She knew that her perfume smelled good and she thought that Kara would like the scent of Lena as well. 

Kara smiled and took off her hat, handing it to Lena who had a puzzled look spread across her face. Kara crossed her arms across her midriff and slid off her shirt with one easy swoop, reveling the lime green sports bra she was wearing. Lena could feel her throat start to tighten and a hot flash come over her. The sun peered through the clouds just enough to let a ray of sunshine hit down on Kara. Her skin was nicely tanned and her abs—oh those abs. She knew how much Kara loved her food so how could she have such great, toned abs. It was so perplexing yet so… mesmerizing. Between her toned, long legs, and her hair that fell over her muscular shoulders, it was enough to make Lena melt. She so wanted to reach out and grab onto one of her toned biceps but knocked herself out of her own nervous thoughts. She finally let out a nervous cough as she handed Kara the shirt. Kara evidently saw Lena’s eyes wonder up and down her body because she just slyly smiled when she grabbed the shirt and put her hat back on. 

“Looks good on me. Might have to keep this one.” Kara checking herself out to make sure that her appearance was top shape. Kara’s voice got softer, higher. “Don’t you think it looks good on me Lena?” Well now Kara was just playing with her and Lena knew it. Of course she looked good, absolutely beautiful actually.  
“Eh, you look alight.” Lena shrugged her right shoulder and walked passed Kara, putting the soccer ball in her gut as she passed.

Kara let out a chuckle with a surprised look on her face. Lena heard an Alright come out of her mouth and Lena couldn’t help but smile knowingly that she has confused Kara. “I changed my mind. Practice dribbling with me for like 10 minutes? We still have a half an hour before everyone shows up.”

“Anything for you princess.” Kara threw the ball at Lena who caught it with a smirk on her face. “Care to make a bet?” Kara said smirking.

“Don’t make a bet you won’t win Danvers.” Lena was full on smiling like a fool at this point.

“You get around me and score, I’ll do anything you want, but good luck getting around me.”

“Wow… confidence suites you Kara. You should wear it more often. And if I don’t?”

“We’ll see.” 

They moved to the middle of the field to get enough room to dribble down to the goal. With a few quick and skilled moves, and maybe a little bumping, Lena was racing down the field passed Kara. Kara eventually caught up right as Lena got outside the goal box and with one last ditched effort, she went to pull back her leg to kick the ball when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her to a halt. Before she knew it, she was wrapped completely up in Kara’s arms. Lena caught Kara’s gaze and she hushed her tone. “That’s not fair.” A small smile pursed over her face. “Who said I was going to play fair?” Kara equaled Lena’s hushed tone. Kara leaned down and pushed her forehead against Lena’s. Lena’s forehead was sweaty but Kara didn’t have a drop of sweat on her face at all. Still hushed, “You are going to do great today, I just know it.” Lena felt herself start to get flustered again as a blush came across her pale cheeks. It felt so good being in Kara’s arms, too good to be friendly. 

They quickly broke apart when Lena heard some of her teammates shout over to her. “Luthor! You ready to kick some Smallville ass today!?” Before she could get a response she turned back to Kara. 

“Guess it’s my time to go. Lex is almost here anyway.” Lena didn’t know that Kara and her brother were on texting terms, but she just let that one slide, no matter how strange it was to her. Kara smiled at Lena and before she knew it, Kara was pressing a kiss on Lena’s cheek. Kara hushed her voice again, still right beside Lena’s ear. “You can do this. I believe in you.” Kara gave Lena a final wink and started walking up to the bleachers. Before she got too far away she heard Kara yell out to her, “Don’t forget the bet!” Lena just shoot her head and laughed, walking her way over to the bench to meet some of her team members. She went to take a drink of her water bottle when she looked up into the stands and saw Kara with Lex approaching her. Lex came up and gave Kara a hug and pointed to the number on her cheek and the shirt which was obviously Lena’s. Lex began laughing and gave Kara a high five. Lena couldn’t help but laugh at how well Lex and Kara got along. It was so strange but I guess it is better than them not getting along right?

It was the start of the game and Lena took her spot in the middle of the field. Just before the whistle blew to start the game she looked up into the stands to spot Kara, Lionel, and Lex. Figures her mother wouldn’t be there. Kara must’ve noticed her because she shot Lena a smile and a thumbs up. Lena just smiled and nodded in approval and then, the whistle blew. With ease she dribbled around several defenders eventually passing the ball to one of her teammates. She raced down the field calling for the ball back to her when she kicked it out of mid air and scored. The crowd went wild and Lena’s face lit up with pure joy. It wouldn’t be that easy for the rest of the game though. 

Going into the second period they were up 2-1. Lena had one goal and one assist so far. She should’ve had two goals but her shot went and hit the high left post. Midway through she scored her second goal on a mistake from the goalie. It wasn’t necessarily a good shot, but hey, a goal is a goal. Halftime and the third period flew by like they were nonexistent and before Lena knew it, the game was tied 3-3 with five minutes left in the game. Each team battled back and fourth and the girls on Smallville’s team started to double guard Lena. With a minute left in the game, Lena finally got the ball. She knew this would be a last-ditch effort so she made her way into the goal box when she felt an instant pain hit her left leg as she fell forward. Someone slide tackled her mid-run. She instantly got back up trying not to make too big of a scene but damn did her leg hurt. She was awarded a penalty kick. She put the ball on the pk line and took her few steps back to prepare for her shot, the pain radiating up through her leg with every step that she took. She was pretty sure something was either fractured or broke but she knew she had to take this shot. She took a few deep breaths in and out until the whistle sounded. She kicked the ball with all her might up into the top right-hand corner but it was blocked by the goalie. The ball bounced off the goalie’s hands and with one last-ditched effort, Lena went for the bicycle kick. She felt the contact with the ball and fell to the ground watching it fly. It felt like the world moved in slow motion but before she knew it, she saw that the goalie couldn’t recover in time and the ball went right in. She heard the crowd start to cheer but she couldn’t stand up and celebrate because the pain in her leg was just too much to bare. Before she knew it, she saw Kara and Lex standing over her, picking each side of her up off the ground. 

“Oh my Rao, Lena! Are you okay?

“Kara, we are carrying her off the field to the trainer’s office. I don’t think she is okay.” Lex said with a worried look plastered all over his face. 

They got to the trainer’s office where he began examining her, thoroughly but quick enough so that she did not miss the trophy ceremony. It turns out her fibula is broken and she would have to go to the hospital after the awards ceremony to get a cast put on. For now, she would settle for a wrap and some crutches. Kara looked like a sad puppy looking at Lena whereas Lex took on all the worry as it showed all over his mannerisms. “Hey, at least I won the bet.” Lena chuckled “You all owe me.” Lena finally started rising off the table and took the crutches that Kara was holding. Lex and Lena followed her out of the office and watched her walk out onto the field. She was given a gold metal around her neck, the game ball, and the big trophy. She helped line up for the group photo where she put up one finger and had the biggest smile plastered all over her face. After the photo was taken, Lena gazed over at Kara to see her staring which such concern and intent. Lex went back up to inform Lionel about the extent of the injuries and that Kara had volunteered to take her to the hospital. Lex and Lionel helped Lena get into the back seat of Kara’s car and they took off. 

“You did excellent today.” Lena said looking back in her rearview mirror to see Lena.

“Yeah, yeah I did.” Lena still had a big smile all over her face. “Just wish that stupid girl hadn’t taken me out. My leg really fucking hurts.” Kara let out a burst of laughter.

“Well, we will be at the hospital soon enough to get that casted up.”

It took maybe five more minutes of being in the car for them to reach the hospital. Kara helped Lena out of the car and into the emergency room. They waited for maybe a half hour before she was seen and the bone was recast and the cast was put on. Lena decided to go with a black cast because black was ultimately her favorite color. Kara took her home and helped her up into her room. Kara went and got extra pillows out of her closet to prop her leg up then proceeded to tuck her in. 

“Thank you for everything today. The practicing, the support, and the TLC. It means a lot to me. Heck without you I don’t know if I would’ve preformed as well as I did today.” 

Kara gave Lena a soft smile and leaned down to give Lena a hug goodnight. Kara pulled back just slightly to where they were both staring at each other with longing admiration. Lena could feel the blush start to form over her cheeks and she thinks Kara caught wind of it too. Kara gave her a flirty smile and moved their lips a little closer together. Kara in the end decided to place a kiss onto of Lena’s forehead, which in retrospect was the safer option. 

Kara lifted herself up off of the bed. She stopped right in the doorway, turning back to face Lena. “Goodnight, Lena.” Kara had a soft, caring expression over her face. She knew Kara didn’t want to leave her in that condition and Lena felt the same way but right now Lena honestly just needed the rest. She could only imagine what it would be like to be taken care of by Kara. She just gave Kara a loving look as she nuzzled herself deeper into the confines of her own bed. 

“Goodnight Kara.”


	7. A Loving Caregiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's leg is broken.
> 
> Halloween is upon them.
> 
> Let the parties begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I took so long to update this chapter guys! I have been so busy with work and with classes starting that I totally haven't had the time. Thank you all for your patience and of course comments are always appreciated! If any of you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to let me know! Again thank you all!

The next six weeks were a mixture of torture, complete hell, but also… somehow nice. The cast was a complete nuisance and she sure thought she was beginning to offend people with the smell coming from under her case since the way people were very short with their seemingly shorter interactions. Lex decided that he would work from home for those six weeks, staying to help his baby sister. He knew his parents were too busy to even care so he knew someone had to be there for physical and emotional support. He could see how this predicament was slowly killing her. Lena wasn’t used to this kind of confinement. She was used to being able to roam free, do as she pleased, within reason of course. 

She had a complete schedule that consisted of waking up for breakfast, struggling to get around school then the university on her crutches, then coming home. Joe had to follow her around every where she went to help carry her school supplies. Even though he was her butler, she still felt like a complete burden to him. She hated having to rely on anyone but herself but deep inside, she knew she couldn’t do this by herself. After school it was like clockwork every day that Kara would show up. She would help try to keep Lena entertained so she didn’t hate her life too much. They would sit there and keep each other company while they did homework. Lena even took up the opportunity to teach Kara how to play chess. Other days they would just sit there and talk—talk about school, family life, their goals and ambitions, anything that could possibly come to their minds that day. It was nice because Lena could feel a growing sense of intimacy with Kara and the more and more she learned, the more and more she finally started to come to terms with her feelings for the blonde, and those feelings scared the shit out of her.

 

///

 

Once Lena was done with her many weeks of physical therapy she was more than excited to be back up on her feet. She could finally go do all of her daily activities without the help of Lex or Joe and she was so happy to have her independence back. She was more than thrilled that she could finally start working out again. It was late October by the time she was finally all healed. The leaves began to change colors and fall off the trees. Fall was always Lena’s favorite time of the year between the cool air, the pretty scenery, and of course, all the pumpkin spiced goodies. 

It was the Tuesday before Halloween and Lena had so much to catch up on before the short break at the university. It was lunch time and Lena was sitting outside on the quad eating a salad and listening to music while intently working on homework. She was busy working on problem for her engineering class when she saw someone set down a cup of coffee right in front of her. 

“Kara! Wh—What are you doing here? How did you get here?” 

“Oh, I flew here… on—on a bus. I had a half day so I figured I would come see how you were doing. Plus, you know, coffee.” Kara shrugged her shoulders and sat down, taking a sip of her drink. Lena closed her notebook and took a sip of her coffee, hot and searing against her tongue. 

“Oh Kara while I have you, I wanted to invite you to the Luthor Family Halloween Bash on Saturday. Lex is using it as a way to raise money for different charities around the Midvale area. Oh and Eliza and Alex can come too if they would like.”

“The Luthor’s celebrate the likes of Halloween?” Kara was actually amused by that notion. With how prim and proper the Luthor’s are, she would not have suspected that they would celebrate a fun holiday like Halloween.

“It is actually Lex’s idea. He figured it was time to take a break from the pompous asinine routine that follows our daily life. Plus, isn’t it fun being someone you’re not sometimes?”

Kara knew that one all too well and it showed all over her face, but Lena just let it slide. Kara just replied with a simple “Yes.”

“Besides, my parents won’t be there anyway. They have meetings to attend in Hong Kong for a few different business endeavors. So, the fun won’t get completely sucked out of it.” Lena laughed and took another sip of her coffee. 

“Hey if you are there, you know I’ll be there. Any suggestions on what I should go as?” 

“See, I was thinking.” Lena gave Kara a small, flirty smirk. “Today is my early day so I only have one class left. Maybe, you’d want to go shopping?” 

“Can’t you skip? Come on even a Luthor can take one day to skip a class.”

Lena let out a small chuckle and looked down at her notebook then back up at Kara. “If I wasn’t practically immobile for six weeks, I’d probably take you up on that offer.” Lena got up from her seat. “Just please, wait for me? It’s only an hour.” Lena took her hand and squeezed it, “I’m sorry, I really have to go.”

Kara just looked at their hands and gave Lena a smile and nodded. “I’ll see you in an hour.” Kara waited for Lena to get done with class. She just mosied around the campus, stopping at the local coffee shop to get herself a banana nut muffin and another cup of coffee. She then went to the gift shop and looked around for a while. Decided on buying two matching hoodies that she would eventually give Lena. They had the National City University crest on the front with the name fading as it went down the right arm. She got Lena a white one with blue embroidery whereas Kara got the opposite. She would’ve gotten the same one but with how much she eats, she wasn’t going to take the change of possibly ruining it. She took off the hoodie she was currently wearing and replaced it with the new one. She went back and sat down waiting for Lena to return. Before she knew it, she beat 10 levels of Candy Crush and all of her coffee.

“I see you had fun while you waited.” Lena quirked her eyebrow with a smile. 

“In my defense, I should not be left alone by myself.” Kara shrugged her shoulders. “I got you something, but you have to close your eyes.” 

Lena let out a huff but smiled and closed her eyes. “I hope you know that I hate surprises.” Suddenly she felt Kara’s hands on her hips. Then she slowly felt her hoodie start to get pulled up her body, sending shivers down her body. She couldn’t tell if it was because of the actual breeze or because she knew Kara’s hands were on her body. “Kara what are you doing?” Kara finally slipped off the hoodie over her head. “Just keep your eyes closed.” Kara said in a hushed tone. Lena finally felt a piece of clothing come back over her head and get properly situated on herself. 

“Okay, you can open them now.” 

Lena opened her eyes and saw Kara shyly smiling. Lena looked at her own hoodie that she was wearing then looked back at Kara’s. “Kara, you are too adorable. Thank you. I love it.” Lena pulled Kara into a hug. Kara was so warm and inviting. She always made Lena feel safe but it was beginning to feel like something different, something more. The feeling was getting more and more intense and Lena feared, she wouldn’t be able to hide it anymore. Kara was the first to pull back this time but she still held Lena in her arms. Lena had her arms wrapped around Kara’s neck while Kara’s hands were on her hips. Lena couldn’t help but stare into those beautiful sea blue eyes and get completely lost. Being near Kara was like taking a breath of fresh air and with how close they were, she was getting a whole supply of oxygen. It only took her seconds to notice that Kara was gazing back into her eyes. Kara put her forehead onto Lena’s and let it rest there. In that moment, Lena wanted nothing more than to kiss Kara, but what if she didn’t want it back. Kara told her she had complicated feelings for her some time ago but they haven’t really talked about it since. Today Kara looked absolutely beautiful, as if she doesn’t any other day. She had that hoodie and tight skinny jeans on with knee high boots. Her hair was done in a braid that laid over her left shoulder and a beanie on top to keep her head warm. Before Lena could make any rash actions, she just said in a hushed tone with a small smile. “Shall we go find our costumes?” 

 

/////

They decided to walk around National City for a little while before eventually getting to the Halloween store. It was Lena’s idea to walk instead of ride since she wanted to make up for all the physical activity she has missed out on. The walked passed a bunch of different shops along the way including a pet store which on Kara’s request, they had to stop at. She just had to pet every single dog and every single cat before they left. Lena had to practically drag Kara out of there because she honestly thought that Kara would steal all of them and take them home. She will say though, Kara did look awfully cute surrounded by puppies and kittens. 

They finally arrived at the Halloween shop and neither of them had remotely decided on what either of them wanted to be. They each went their separate ways for right now to get an idea of different outfits they would be comfortable in. Lena went into the changing room first knowing exactly the game she was about to play with Kara. She knew her feelings for the blonde, now it was time to test hers. She told Kara that she needed her help deciding if she looked good or not so she followed her into the changing room and waited for Lena outside the door. Lena knew the shit grin she had plastered all over her face as she walked into the stall but she didn’t care. She went and found the tightest, most revealing costume she could find that just so happened to be a police woman outfit. It was a tight one-piece outfit with a very short hem line that left her ass almost showing and a very revealing neckline. Coincidently she wore her knee-high leather boots with just enough heel to really give her the pop she needed. She let down her hair and put the officers cap on with her aviators. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and grabbed the cuffs out of the bag and yelled out to Kara. “Are you ready?”

“Come on out!” Kara was not ready for show that she was about to get. Lena came out looking like a damn snack, scratch that a whole meal and Lena knew it. As soon as she fully got outside the door she saw Kara’s mouth drop. “How do I look?” Lena hooked the cuffs to her outfit and lowered her aviators down the bridge of her nose. She could see the flustered look come over Kara’s face, as if the massive blush was not a clear indication of what was going through Kara’s mind right now. After what seemed like a lifetime of Kara not answering, she decided to make it even worse for Kara and go straddle her on the chair. “Tongue tied?” Lena said softly as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. 

“Y—Yo—You look fantastic.” Kara was not very subtle with her eyes because Lena quickly caught on to just where those pearly blues went. Lena just smirked and got up off of the blonde. “That’s what I was thinking.” Lena started walking back to the dressing room to turn and catch Kara staring, once again this time at a few different parts of her body. “I don’t think this is appropriate for a cooperate/family Halloween bash though.” Lena smirked at Kara and walked into the dressing room. She was getting undressed when she heard Kara grumbling out in the waiting area then finally she heard footsteps and Kara was gone. Lena laughed while she was getting dressed because she knew with no doubt in her mind, exactly how Kara felt about her and for once, she was happy. 

 

“Lena! I took the liberty of picking out an appropriate outfit for this party since some people don’t seem to know how to!” Lena had to hide her chuckle at that because at this point, it was just too amusing.

Lena came out of the dressing room with her normal clothes on, “How much do I owe you?” 

“Trust me, I think you already paid for this.”

Lena knew exactly what Kara meant by that but she still wanted to hear Kara’s response. “But I didn’t give you any money?” 

“Lena…” Kara had a bit of a roughness to her voice.

Lena burst out laughing. “Let’s get out of here.” 

///

Along came Saturday and with that, it was Halloween. Lena and Lex spent all of Friday night getting the caterers and the party planners all lined up for Saturday’s events. It was a lot of planning and a lot of running around helping everyone out that Lena never even got the chance to see what kind of costume Kara picked out for her. She planned on looking at it throughout the week but she was just so busy with school and party planning that she just put it on the back burner and completely forgot about it. It was getting later and later into the day and the party started at 8:00, a little late for most Luthor parties but since it was Halloween, they figured they would make the exception. 

Lex finally excused himself to go get ready after running around all day like a complete madman all day. Lena figured she could too make her exit since she did not know what kind of intricate costume Kara had picked out. Lex apparently hired a whole costume crew to help with their outfits tonight because when she walked into her room, it was completely set up with vanities and people who she absolutely did not know. Thank God they introduced themselves or else Lena probably would’ve started swinging on people. She walked over to the bag that had her costume in it to find that Kara had picked out a costume to be a Greek Goddess. Lena just smiled and shook her head. She showed it to the makeup team and they all started to converse while she went into her bathroom to change. The costume was an off white with a gold belt that looked like vines that also got replicated with her hairpiece. It was an over the shoulder long dress with a slit riding a little over halfway up her left leg. She didn’t dare look at herself until she was completely finished because, who doesn’t love a finished product. They curled her hair in semi-tight curls, painted her toes white, gave her a manicure, and did her makeup flawlessly. They decided she should stick with a light lipstick so they gave her a sheer rose color. Once she was done, they turned her around in her chair and she couldn’t have been happier. They also went and took the liberty to find sandals for Lena to wear that matched her outfit because she did not own a single pair. They even somehow made her look less pasty which Lena was thankful for because she would rather not be the same shade as her dress. 

It was finally a quarter until party time and Lena made her way down to Lex’s room, banging on the door for him to come out. She almost fell backwards when she saw Lex because he scared the shit out of her. He apparently decided to really get in the Halloween spirit because he dressed up as Dracula. His face was pale white with red lips and “blood” dripping down his fangs onto his face. His hair was slicked back and he doted a black suite with a red cape. 

“Wow sis you look great!”

“I wish I could say the same for you! You nearly gave me a heart attack.” 

Lex started laughing. “Sorry that I don’t have someone I am trying to look good for.” Lex gave Lena a smirk and a wink before he whooshed his cape and started walking down the hall. “Come come Lena!” Lena just rolled her eyes and followed behind her dorky brother. 

They walked downstairs to find it that the whole downstairs had been converted into a ballroom type room. All the lights were cut and a dim and orange strobe lights cast themselves over the hall. There was dry ice fog covering the floor with decorations to the max. On the walls you could see spider webs, skeletons, spiders even some fake blood splattered in different places. Around the floor there were pumpkins, caldrons, and lanterns on every table. You could see tables set up on one side of the room with a row that consisted of drinks and food whereas the other side had a dance floor and a small stage for the local band that Lex hired. Outside the manor was lit up with lights and small lanterns hanging from the trees out front. The driveway leading up to the roundabout in front of the house was all lit up with carved pumpkins that had been collected from Midvale Children’s Center. Lena was actually the one who reached out to Midvale Children’s Center and donated pumpkins for all the children to carve as a fun activity. Later that night each pumpkin would be auctioned off along with a multitude of other props in the manor to give back to Midvale Children’s Center. Everyone knew the pumpkins didn’t last long, but it was the fact that the donation would go to helping innocent sick children. 

Lena made her way over to the stage where the band was getting set up when people finally started gathering in. The band was all dressed up in what looked to be replicated outfits of the band Kiss which Lena found quite funny. She always liked Kiss’s music but what they wore? Not so much. She was busy talking to the guitar player when someone came up and tapped her on her shoulder. Lena felt an instant smile come over her face along with a flutter in her stomach. “Oh, General Lane and Lucy! Welcome guys!” General Lane and Lionel went to high school together and kept in contact ever since. It also might help that Luthor Corp has a has a contract with the government for different technological advancements. “You guys look great. I love the pirate look.” Lena didn’t want to admit it but she was a little sad that it wasn’t Kara but it was always nice catching up with one of her dad’s life long friends. It was always odd because Lena knew General Lane but she herself barely ever saw him or Lucy, hence them not recognizing each other at the party. She spent the better of about 15 minutes talking to the General while Lucy went and found them a table. During the 15 minutes of talking about who knows what, Lena caught herself getting distracted by the door. After a while she figured this would be a good time to practice her tentativeness for when she had to deal with potential clients someday talking about something that she didn’t particularly care about.

 

Lena eventually excused herself from other guests she was mingling with and made her way over to the refreshments table where she was met by a clearly buzzed Lex. Good thing the party was in full swing or else Lena probably would’ve judged Lex a little bit. Lex handed her a cup of some sort of warm liquid. “Here little sis. Drink up. Have some fun and enjoy your night. Just, not too much.” Lex said with a wink as he took a sip of his. 

“What is this Lex?” Lena took a whiff of the liquid which actually smelled pretty amazing. 

“I took the liberty of making some hard apple cider. Mixed a little bit of scotch and some cinnamon sticks with the cider and you get pure deliciousness. Remember, don’t drink too much, if you do, you have a room.” Lex let out a laugh and looked at someone over Lena’s shoulder. “On that note, I think it’s time for me to go.” Lex gave her a sly smile and with a turn on his heel, he vanished. Lena was so puzzled by what he meant until she felt someone grab her hand. She turned around to see Kara in all the beauty she is. Her dress exactly matched Lena’s. Her long blonde hair curled into waves over her shoulders with a golden vine crown on her head. She even decided to ditch the glasses tonight. The gold accented her skin complexion so nicely, Lena could’ve sworn she got more tan. Had she been working out? She swore that Kara’s arms and legs weren’t that toned the last time she saw part of Kara’s body. It wasn’t until Kara spoke up that Lena realized she might have been gawking. “Hey Lena.” The blonde had such a radiating smile that Lena couldn’t help but catch herself. She just filled the part of a goddess so well. 

“Well if you two are done eye humping each other.” The other girl said with an eye roll. “I’m Alex, Kara’s older sister.”

Lena’s cheeks flushed as she quickly let go of Kara’s hand and reached out for Alex’s. “It’s nice to finally meet you Alex. I’m Lena, Lena Luthor.”

“Yes little Luthor, I’ve heard so much about you over the past few months. Someone absolutely cannot shut up about you, it’s getting disgusting.”

Kara elbowed Alex in the side and let out a nervous chuckle as she felt her face get beat red. “Ow! What the hell Kara!?” Kara just shot Alex a sharp glance. “Please tell me there is some sort of alcohol here.”

Lena pointed to the refreshments table by them and told her if there wasn’t any there, then she should go look for the stupid looking Dracula because that was Lex. Alex excused herself and left Lena and Kara there to themselves. 

Kara reached over and took Lena’s hand. “Would you care to dance?” Lena smiled and nodded and Kara led her out to the dance floor. It wasn’t necessarily a song for a slow dance but that is what they went with. Kara pulled Lena close and rested both of her hands around Lena’s waist while Lena’s were over her shoulders. Kara looked Lena up and down, “You look extraordinarily beautiful tonight Le.”

“Me? Darling, did you even bother to look at yourself in the mirror?” Lena shot her a flirty look with her eyebrow. 

“Nope.” Kara said shaking her head then gave Lena a teasing smile. 

“Well, darling,” Lena moved a piece of hair out of Kara’s face, “you look absolutely stunning.” Kara smiled and leaned down, pressing her forehead against Lena’s. Lena felt her stomach start to flutter and the tension start to get heavy when it was broken by a glass clanging through the microphone on stage. They broke apart to see Lex standing up on stage with a champagne flute in his hand. 

“Ladies and Gentleman, werewolves and vampires, thank you all for coming to the Luthor Family Halloween Bash! I would just like to thank everyone who made this all possible, without you all, none of us would be enjoying this extravagant party. I would also like to thank my mother and father, even though they couldn’t be here tonight, I know how much they loved this cause and are happy to be apart of it. Then of course, I’d like to thank my little sister Lena for putting up with my madness and helping me plan this shindig.” Lex let out a cough. “Now, for the real reason we are all here tonight, and no I do not mean the booze.” Lex generated a small laugh from the crowd. “Tonight, we were able to raise over $100,000 thanks to all of your generous donations. All of the proceeds will go to the Midvale Children’s Center.” Lex lifted up his glass, “So, to all of you, I give thanks. Cheers! Now, lets get this show back on the road!” Lex queued the band and headed off stage get more alcohol and mingle with more guests.

Lena and Kara danced like the night would never end. Lena felt her judgement starting to get foggy when Alex finally reappeared. She had a few too many of those apple cider drinks Lex made and the champagne, she knew she shouldn’t have mixed her alcohol but here she was, getting tipsy. She wouldn’t say drunk, but she was definitely feeling it, apparently worse than she thought. 

“Woah, Little Luthor! You okay there?” Alex started laughing watching Lena being a blubbering mess. 

“Alex, y—you are so pretty in your little FBI outfit.” Lena bopped Alex on her nose while Kara still had her arm around her waist. 

Alex smiled and chuckled. “I knew I liked her.” 

Lena stumbled in and whispered something in Alex’s ear, little did she know that Kara could hear. Alex’s eyes went big, her face flushed, and her smile grew wider. Kara quickly grabbed her arms, “Yeah I think I’ll be taking her to bed.” 

“Watch Kara, she might be taking you to bed.” Alex gave her a wink. “On that note though, I’m heading home. I’ll see you doing your walk of shame tomorrow?” Kara punched Alex’s arm. “Ow!” Alex just gave her a smile, “Get Lena up to her room before she draws too much attention to herself. That’s the last thing the Luthor’s need is bad press.” Kara nodded and started leading Lena up to her room.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join Alex?” Lena yelled back at the older Danvers who just laughed. 

“That’s it Lena! You leave me no choice.” Kara picked up Lena with one swift motion, carrying her bridal style. 

That was when Lena started to get all touchy feely. She began squeezing Kara’s biceps in admiration. “Wow Kara, you sure do work out huh? I’ve never felt something so solid.” Lena looked back up into Kara’s eyes and bit her lip. She could see Kara starting to get flustered which only made Lena want to flirt with her even more. 

Kara kicked open the door to Lena’s bedroom and made her way over to set Lena down on her bed. Lena pulled Kara down with her which caused Kara to fall on top of her. They gazed into each other’s eyes and before Lena could lean up to kiss her, Kara was nervously getting up off of her. “We should get you changed. I’ll help you get ready for bed.” Kara made her way to Lena’s closet and grabbed some pajamas and then to the bathroom to grab her makeup remover. When Kara came out of the bathroom she saw Lena turned away from her. The moonlight shining through her balcony window cast rays onto Lena’s porcelain skin. Kara was so caught up in how beautiful she was to notice that Lena was just standing there with her bed sheet wrapped around her. Lena heard Kara take a big gulp and turned around to see Kara looking at her up and down. 

“H—Here’s your pajamas, Lena.” 

Lena had something else in mind. She seductively walked over to Kara, biting her lip and shooting her that eyebrow. That damn eyebrow. She kept one hand holding the front of her bed sheet up and the other she ran slowly up Kara’s left arm, eventually reaching the back of her neck. Lena slowly pulled Kara down. “Lena… not like this.”

Lena pulled back defensively. “Of course not. Thank you for my clothes.” Lena turned and started walking toward the bathroom when Kara grabbed her hand. 

“Lena hold on.” Lena turned back to which Kara grabbed both of her hands. They caught each other’s gaze, Kara’s eyes looked so wholesome, so innocent, so pure. What had Lena just done? “Lena, it’s not that I don’t want this to happen. You are everything I could ever want in an individual, in a partner. You are the kindest, most intelligent, most beautiful, most caring person I have ever met. What you do for your family, for others, and for me is beyond admirable. I could go on and on but I am not going to bore you with this tonight. Just know that I want to be with you Lena, more than anything in this world right now, but not like this, not while you are intoxicated.” 

Lena felt her eyes start to burn with tears. Kara’s eyes never left hers, even when Kara wiped away her tears, but she could sense the pure joy in Kara’s eyes. She held her blanket up and pulled Kara in for a tight hug. “I’m sorry Kara. Please don’t leave me for acting like a bore. Please stay?” 

“Of course I’ll stay with you Lena. Always.”


	8. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wild night like Lena had, who knows that the morning might bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is! I hope you all enjoy it, this chapter is a little shorter than the rest but I hope it is worth it. These next few chapters are going to be an interesting family time for Lena and Kara considering Thanksgiving and Christmas are coming up in the story! Plus Kara has something she has to admit to Lena, so it should be interesting! 
> 
> Again, thank you all for taking the time to read and of course, comments are always appreciated!
> 
> -A

Lena woke up with a splitting headache but with a very clear memory. She remembered how many drinks she had. She was surprised by how few got her drunk. How much alcohol did Lex put in those drinks? If not many than that shit must have had some high percentage of alcohol in them because Lena was no lightweight. 

She remembers dancing the night away with Kara. Kara was the best dance partner, but maybe she was a little bias. From there on it was a little foggy, but one thing she did remember clearer than the rest of the night, was Kara telling her exactly how she felt about her. Lena was lying in her bed in pajamas she didn’t even know how she got into, assuming Kara helped a little bit, smiling like an idiot while at the same time hating herself for drinking way too much apparently. 

She got up out of bed in her tank top and shorts and made her way out of the bedroom. She really didn’t care that she didn’t have a bra on because all of the staff was off thanks to it being a Sunday. She knew she had a little bit of time before the cleaning crew came at noon to clear the remnants of the party up so she made hastily down to the kitchen. 

Lena had seen a lot of things the morning after a party but this was not one she expected. She did not expect to see a tan blonde-haired woman standing in their kitchen flipping pancakes whist listening to music. She was dancing and singing, Kara actually had a wonderful voice, then she went to twist herself around when she spotted Lena sitting at the island just watching her. Little did Lena think Kara would get that started by that action but nevertheless, Kara threw the cast iron skillet and pancakes went all over the floor. She pulled her headphones out of her ears and readjusted her glasses, “Hey! Good morning! You scared the jeepers out of me!” 

Lena couldn’t help but laugh and look at the mess that was now covering her kitchen. “Good morning to you too. I am actually pretty surprised that you are still here.” 

“Yeah, Lex told me I could. I told him how tipsy you were and we both thought it would be best if I stayed to take care of you, just in case you needed anything. You were pretty restless in your sleep last night.”

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that, have you slept at all?”

“Yeah I did, it’s just I couldn’t get you comfortable last night. I tried everything, fluffing your pillow, tucking you in, reading one of your books on your nightstand, nothing seemed to work. So I eventually did the only thing I could think of at that point…” Kara got this sheepish look over her face and it started turning red.

Lena’s face turned quizzical. “What did you do to me Kara, did you drug me?” Lena stated in a joking matter.

“I—I sort of, maybe, got into bed and held you until you fell asleep. Which actually happened rather quickly I might add. I really hope you don’t mind… it was just, you wouldn’t fall asleep and I knew you needed to because I didn’t want you hungover and—I…” 

Lena reached over the counter and grabbed Kara’s ever flaring hands. “Kara it’s completely fine, I’m glad you did that for me. Do I dare ask how bad I was last night?”

“You weren’t bad until we went to bed. Then I don’t know what happened but your body started to really hate you while you were sleeping. I had to carry you to the bathroom because you were going to throw up all over your bed. I held your hair while you bear hugged the toilet.” Kara brushed a hair from Lena’s face, never breaking eye contact. Lena could sense how heartfelt she was by the look in Kara’s eyes and by how gentle her touches were. “I eventually went downstairs while you were still hugging the toilet to go get you ibuprofen and some water only to come upstairs to find you crying because you threw up a little bit on your shirt, so I went and got you a new tank top. I hope you don’t mind that I helped you get changed… I promise I didn’t look…” Kara’s voice went soft, “I was too worried about you to care that you were exposed in front of me.” Kara shied away from Lena, not knowing what her response would be. Lena knew she felt some sort of guilt in her by the way she aimlessly dribbled her fingers on the countertop, fighting to look up at Lena. 

Lena sat still for a for a few seconds. She was still shocked by the revelations of last night; that she was drunk apparently in front of a bunch of Midvale elite, and that Kara had admitted her feelings for her. Kara was her best friend, is this something she could take a chance on. Lena knew that her heart was screaming for her to take the leap of faith but her mind always fought what her heart wanted. Was it a risk she was willing to take? What if they didn’t work out? She knew that it is almost impossible to be friends with an ex. Lena had big plans for the future, as much as she would love to have Kara be a part of those, what if it ended up being to much for Kara? She loved Kara, in which way she wasn’t necessarily sure of yet, but she knew she couldn’t lose her. She knew though, deep down, her heart was going to win this battle. Lena stood up and walked around the island to Kara who still had her head down looking at the countertop. Lena stood close to Kara, she slowly brushed a hair from the left side of Kara’s face and gently placed a hand on her cheek. Kara finally turned and looked at her, Lena gazing into those beautiful pools of blue and she just couldn’t help herself. She looked down at Kara’s lips, then looked back up at Kara’s eyes while she softly bit her lower lip. Lena put her other hand on the other side of Kara’s face and pulled her in and placed her lips on Kara’s. What started off as a soft kiss quickly filled with passion and heat. Kara’s lips were just so soft and warm that she didn’t care that she was slowly running out of air. She felt Kara’s hands land on her hips pulling Lena closer until their bodies were completely flush. Then Kara’s tongue gently brushed across her bottom lip, looking for entrance, which of course Lena obliged to. Their tongues fought for dominance when Kara finally stopped to take hold of Lena’s lower lip with her teeth. She gave her one final kiss before pulling back, trying to catch her breath. 

Kara still held onto Lena’s hips as she gently set her forehead down on Lena’s. Both of their chests were flaring, still trying to catch any sort of breath. Lena chose to speak up first, “That was….”

“Amazing.” Kara finished Lena’s sentence before she could. It left both girls smiling from ear to ear. 

“Thank you for taking care of me last night even though you didn’t have any obligation to. Before I came downstairs this morning, I thought long and hard about what you said about me last night. Kara, you are honestly the most amazing, kind person I have ever met. You make me want to strive to be a better person. You push me to my limits and help me get past them, help me overcome my fears. Everything I lack, you have Kara. You are the yin to my yang, the peanut butter to my jelly, the Superman to my Lois Lane.” Kara chuckled. “You said last night that I am everything you would want in a partner, well the truth is, you are everything that I need in a partner. Look Kara, I’m not very good at expressing my emotions, Luthor’s are practically programmed not to express any emotion, but you make me feel so different. And that’s a great thing! You make me feel safe..secure..happy..loved. You make me realize that I am more than just my last name. That I am Lena fucking Luthor and I can do whatever I put my heart and mind to.” She could see Kara’s eyes start to swell up. “I will be eternally grateful to whatever higher power might be out there that they gave me you. I am the luckiest woman on Earth and I guess what I am ultimately trying to come to the conclusion of is..” Lena pulled away from Kara so she could fully see her face. “Kara Danvers, will you be my girlfriend?”

Kara’s smile broadened across her face. She wrapped her arms around Lena lifting her up onto the island counter top and kissed Lena feverishly, passionately. After a few seconds of laughing and smiling between kisses, Lena pulled back, still hanging on around Kara’s neck. “So is that a yes?”

“I don’t know. I might need time to think about it.” Kara gave Lena a teasing smile when Lena stuck out her bottom lip to pout. “Of course it’s a yes you big goof.” Kara pulled her in for a hug.

Then both turned over to the kitchen entrance when they heard a man cough. “Took you two long enough.” 

Lena jumped off the counter and started walking toward Lex and he picked Lena up in a bear hug. “I’m so happy for you two. You both deserve this. Now, Lena, why don’t you take over breakfast for Kara while her and I go have a chat hmm?” 

Lena rolled her eyes but walked over chuckling to pat Kara on her collarbone, “Good luck.”

////

To Kara’s surprise, breakfast was really good. She never would’ve dreamed that Lena could cook considering she had people to do that for her. She ended up making eggs benedict for everyone that Kara could’ve kept eating all day. Kara finally decided it was time to go home after talking with Lena and Lex all morning, as they had to get prepped for the cleaners to come anyway. Lena got her out sweatpants and a shirt (of course Lena would give Kara another one of her sports shirts that had Luthor printed across the back with Lena’s number on it). Lena kissed Kara goodbye, and Kara could swear it was a great of a kiss as the first one was.

Kara decided to opt into walking home instead of flying to help her process last night and this mornings events. She never thought Halloween would ever have been her favorite holiday, because I mean who didn’t love Christmas, Thanksgiving, and their own birthday, but this Halloween had to take the cake. The one person she could not wait to tell though, was Alex. Wait, Alex, what in the world did Lena say to Alex last night that made even her sister blush so much. Whatever, she will come across that when the time comes, maybe she doesn’t even want to know. She got home and walked up to her room where an eager Alex was waiting for her on her balcony. 

“Boy you really wanted to emphasize the walk of shame didn’t you Kara. Not even flying home!” Kara had last nights cloths hung over her shoulder and her shoes in hand. Alex couldn’t help but burst out laughing. 

Kara couldn’t help but give Alex a teary smile. “Alex… she asked me to be her girlfriend.” 

Alex had a mocked shocked face that instantly went into a smile and she ran over and grabbed Kara in a big hug. “It’s about damn time! I was getting really tired of you two eye humping each other all the time. At least now…” Kara cut her off before she could finish that sentence with a whack to the back of the head. “Ow!” Alex rubbed the back of her head with a chuckle. “So give me the details! How did it happen?” 

Kara went through everything that happened last night, which Alex couldn’t stop laughing at. Alex couldn’t help laughing because she knew how flustered she could get and with the way Lena was speaking last night, even to Alex, she knew how bad Kara would’ve been. Kara just gave her a look then proceeded to tell Alex about how different the morning was. It wasn’t the lascivious Lena of last night, but a more soft, emotional Lena. She told Alex how she bled her heart out to Kara, telling her exactly how she felt, then how she finally asked the question. 

“You two are too adorable. I’m kind of pissed that it happened this morning though. I owe Lex some money now.”

“You and Lex had a bet!”

“Well we both you know you would get together eventually. He bet that you would ask Lena out either last night or the morning after, while I bet that she would ask you out in the next couple days. $50, for the person, $100 for the time. I knew you wouldn’t ask her out but seriously, you guys couldn’t just hold out for another couple of days?” Kara shook her head and gave Alex a shy smile. “You seem really happy, I’m so happy for you Kara.”

“Thanks Alex, I really am happy.” Kara motioned for Alex, “Come here” and they both gave each other a tight hug. 

“Well, I best get going. Lex offered to fly me back to Metropolis with him today so I can get back to school. Make sure you tell Lena that we will be having a chat when I come home for Thanksgiving!”

“Wait back up, when did you and Lex become such good…. Friends?” Kara gave Alex a really confused and kind of disgusted look. Kara was fine with her and Lex being friends, but again, Kara has a very wild and vivid imagination.

“Bye Kara! Love you! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Alex shut the door on Kara before she could get another word out. 

Kara laid back down on her bed thinking again. How could she of all people be dating the Lena Luthor. Lena Luthor, the smartest, most athletic, prettiest girl at Midvale high was dating her. Oh Rao, how did this happen. How did she get so lucky? I mean, she’s just plain old Kara. In that sentence, that’s when it struck her. The thought jolted her upright on her bed. 

“I have to tell her. I have to tell her about my powers.”


	9. She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is! Their first real date since becoming a couple but of course, nothing can possibly go smoothly for anyone, can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So instead of working on my school work I decided to write this chapter so I hope it was well worth it in the end! This next chapter is going to deal with a little bit of homophobia so if anyone doesn't want to read the next chapter, but still wants to know what is happening, just let me know and I will gladly fill you in! Again thank you all for taking the time to read this and of course comments are always welcome! Happy #SupercorpSunday !

Chapter 9  
She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

It was a cool November evening, about a week before Thanksgiving vacation that Kara was found sitting outside her house on her tree swing. She had plucked the last daisy before winter came and sat there looking at it. She loved looking at flowers, they just had such a beauty about them that could make anyone smile. She sat there thinking about her situation at hand. She had been seeing Lena off and on for lunch since Halloween, but Lena has been so busy with school that she just has not had the time. Plus, Kara knew how much Lena had been stressing with midterms coming up so she decided that it was best to leave out the, “Oh hey Lena! I am sort of an alien from planet Krypton who happens to have super powers!” until after she finished her tests. So there Kara sat, plucking the petals off of the daisy like her and Alex used to do with each petal, “She loves me. She loves me not”, until the very last petal came off. Kara was relived that the last petal she ripped off was a “She love me”. As she was hoping that was a good sign for the future. 

The week flew past and before Kara knew it, it was Friday. Lena asked Kara if she wanted to go out on a date to the new high-class Italian restaurant _Al Chiaro di Luna _in National City tonight at six. Tonight would be the night Kara would tell Lena, and honestly, she did not know how this was going to go.__

___I can’t wait to see you tonight darling. __My driver will pick you up at 5:30. See you soon. -L xx ______ _

_______I look forward to it. See you soon Le! -K xx ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Shortly after, she heard a knocking at the door. Eliza was home so she just went about her business trying to find an outfit for tonight. A couple minutes later, she heard a knock on her door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Kara honey are you in there?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah I’m in here, come on in.” Kara said while still rummaging through her closet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eliza opened the door sporting a large package in her hand. “Kara, honey, someone dropped this off for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kara stopped rummaging through her closet to turn and face Eliza who was sitting on her bed. She grabbed the box and noticed the tag that had Lena’s sweet note on it which made her face light up. She opened the box to find a dark blue evening dress which sparkled and had three quartered sleeves. Kara could hear Eliza’s breath catch, or was that her own? Or was it both of theirs?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wow Kara. Looks like you’ve got a very thoughtful admirer. Who is this lucky suitor?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shit, Kara said under her breath. She hadn’t even come out to Eliza yet, how was she supposed to tell her that she was not only dating a girl, but dating Lena Luthor. There was a brief silence between the two and Kara could feel the nerves of what news she was about to break finally hit her. Boy she was telling all her secrets to everyone today wasn’t she?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eliza reached out and pulled Kara into a hug. “Honey it’s okay. I already know, you don’t have to tell me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________At this point Kara was already crying, whew good thing she hadn’t done her makeup yet. “Y-You do?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Honey I might be old but I’m not senile. You getting upset after going to the party with her, all the time you spent with her after she broke her leg, random trips to National City, it wasn’t that hard to piece together sweetheart.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“A-and you don’t care?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Of course not sweetie! If she makes you happy, then that is all that matters. It will never matter if you are with a man or a woman as long as you are happy. Love is love and who is it anyone else’s business to try and deny that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kara finally stopped the tears from rolling and tightened her hug around Eliza. “I love you Eliza. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Awh sweetheart. It has been a great honor to have been your mom all these years.” Eliza gave hugged her back. “Now, I believe it is time to get you into this gorgeous dress and for you to finish getting ready.” Eliza gave Kara a soft smile and went to head out the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Eliza? W-Would you possibly want to help me get ready?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kara swore she had never seen Eliza so happy. “Of course honey.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eliza decided on doing Kara’s hair in loose curls and decided on ditching the glasses for the night with her makeup being light, barely enough to notice. She doted silver jewelry, upon Eliza’s request because it looked way better than gold apparently, with silver heels. She had no idea what Lena was wearing, but by the look of the restaurant’s website, this type of wear was appropriate for the restaurant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Joe picked her up like clockwork at exactly 5:30 but Lena was nowhere to be found. Kara figured that Lena must be waiting for her at the restaurant so Joe and Kara made their way into National City._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Miss Danvers, the restaurant is on the 30th floor. Miss Luthor is waiting for you upstairs.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thank you Joe. Enjoy the rest of your night.” Kara gave Joe a smile and made her way upstairs. When the elevator doors opened, Kara was greeted to a beautiful dimly lit room. The ceiling was completely covered in glass so you could see the moonlit sky. There was a piano placed in the middle of the room with a man playing soft, slow music. The setting mimicked what it would look like in a vineyard in Tuscany. The restaurant was not very crowded for a new establishment which Kara was secretly grateful for. She knew it was risky for Lena to be seen in such an establishment with Kara._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Then Kara saw her. There Lena was, sitting at a table for two, dressed in a shimmery, short, emerald green dress. Lena’s hair was pulled up into a neat updo and she doted red lipstick. The moon’s rays came down onto the table, perfectly accenting Lena’s fair skin. Between the moonlight and the green from Lena’s dress, but her eyes were a beautiful, piercing green. As Kara made her way over to the table, Lena finally spotted her and stood up. Kara noticed the way Lena’s mouth practically hit the floor when she saw her which of course caused Kara to blush._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lena walked over to the other side of the table and pulled Kara’s chair out for her. “Kara… wow. You look…” Lena gave her a once over. “absolutely stunning.” Lena leaned in and placed a kiss on Kara’s cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I could say the same about you.” Kara sat down and Lena took her place back on the other side of the table. “This place is absolutely amazing. It’s a really good choice Le.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, I’ve been making a lot of good choices lately haven’t I?” Lena shot her that flirty eyebrow and smile which always makes Kara blush while taking a sip of her drink. “My family owns part of this restaurant so it actually works out well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They made small talk in between the waiter coming to take their order. Lena went with a pumpkin pasta with tomatoes and basil while Kara went with chicken parmesan, her favorite. They talked about school to which both were extremely glad it was time for their Thanksgiving breaks. While Lena was complaining about having to take some nonimportant gen-ed class, Kara could not keep herself from starting to panic. Tonight, she was going to tell Lena about her powers. She could not keep it a secret from her any longer, to do so just felt so wrong. She wanted to be completely transparent with Lena, after all, Lena deserved complete honesty but at what cost? Kara’s thoughts kept eating her alive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Oh Rao, what if she never wants to talk to me again? Maybe I shouldn’t tell her, maybe that’s better. No, no. I can’t keep this from Lena. Lena has been lied to enough throughout her life, she deserves the truth. Plus, you don’t keep secrets from someone you love. Wait, did I just say that I love Lena?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Kara? Kara?? Kara!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Huh, what?” Kara snapped out of her own subconscious thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lena reached out and grabbed Kara’s hand. “What’s going on Kara? You’ve been distracted all night. Is something wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kara looked down at her food, suddenly not feeling very hungry. She started playing with some noodles with her fork, not bothering to look up at the green eyes staring across at her. “Lena… there’s something I need to tell you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lena sat back in her chair taken back by the comment. She retreated her hand and crossed her arms over her chest as if to prepare herself for terrible news. Kara changed her mind about wanting to be with her. I mean why would Kara want to be with a Luthor. Luthor’s were nothing but stone-cold assholes who cared only about money and power. Kara was going to break up with her, she just knew it. Her expression went stone cold, the perfect one for a future CEO Kara thought which made her even more nervous to spill the secret because frankly, Lena looked slightly scary, which was in a weird sort of way, kind of sexy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Lena, do you remember that I was adopted at 13?” Kara looked back up at Lena, catching her piercing green eyes as Lena shook her head in confirmation. “Well, I never told you the whole story about my adoption.” Kara put down her fork and crossed her hands on the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Lena, my parents Zor-El was a scientist and Alura was a diplomatic figurehead where I lived. We belonged to The House of El which was one of the most noble houses on Krypton. My planet started to die so they sent my cousin Kal-El and I to Earth to survive, while my parents died when Krypton finally exploded. I was supposed to arrive a lot sooner to Earth however, my pod was knocked off course by the explosion, sending me into the Phantom Zone for 24 years. Time does not pass in the Phantom Zone, thus leading to me still being so young. My cousin Kal-El, whom I was supposed to take care of, arrived sooner, grew up and eventually found me, taking me to the Danvers’s who graciously took me in even when they didn’t have to. My birth name is Kara Zor-El but of course, that wasn’t really a customary Earth name so I took the Danvers last name. I’ve lived with them ever since and about a year or so ago, I found out that I have super powers like my cousin. You might know my cousin as Superman…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kara reached her hand across the table expecting Lena to reach out and take it, but Kara was sadly mistaken. Through the whole revelation, Lena’s expression changed from cold to disappointment to sadness. “I just wanted to tell you Lena because I want to be completely transparent with you. I don’t want to ever hide anything from you Le.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lena shifted in her seat, as if she was trying to make herself more comfortable with the situation. “Kara..” Lena let out a breath. “So let me get this straight.” Her voice just above a whisper. “You are from the planet Krypton which exploded, killing off the entire Kryptonian population. Your cousin and you were saved but your pod got knocked off course, thus leaving you in an inevitable time loop in a confined space for 24 years which also explains your claustrophobia. Then you got here and had to learn the customs of Earthly beings? And now, you have found out that you have extreme powers that basically make you immortal on Earth? Kara, I am so sorry you had to go through all of that.” Lena finally took Kara’s hand, her eyes starting to swell as if she was feelings Kara’s pain with her. Kara couldn’t believe that Lena was tearing up. Lena wasn’t a crier. Lena was barely allowed to show any emotion being a Luthor. “Nobody, human or alien should have to go through something as traumatic as losing their parents, let alone their entire planet. I wish you would’ve told me sooner, but I completely understand why you didn’t. That is not a secret to be taken lightly. Thank you for being so open and honest with me, it really truly means a lot.” Lena finally gave Kara a soft smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“The only people that know of my secret are of course my parents, Alex, and now you.” Kara gave her a soft smile. “So, you aren’t mad at me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Of course not Kara! I could never be mad at you, but I do have a request.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What’s that Le?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lena looked down at her pasta then back up at Kara. “W-Will you show me your powers?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kara’s smile grew wide, “Of course Le, I’d love to.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yay!” Lena’s exuberance was uncanny. “Well if there are no more secrets then I think we are good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kara gave Lena a sly smile. “Well, there is something else I have to tell you, but I don’t know if just telling you will be enough.” Kara got up from the table, leaving Lena completely confused, as she headed over to the piano. Kara whispered into the piano man’s ear. Whatever she said made him smile and get up from the keyboard and go over and sit at an empty table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kara sat down at the piano and spoke into the microphone. “Hello everyone. Uh, I hope you all don’t mind but I would like to play you all something tonight. This song is one of my favorites and I would like to dedicate it to a certain special individual out in the audience tonight. You know who you are.” Kara took a deep breath relaxing herself as she started to play the piano. Kara started playing then eventually singing A Thousand Years by Christina Perri on the piano._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Throughout the whole song she only broke eye contact with Lena a maximum of maybe three times, not wanting to ever look away from the loving expression she was receiving. She had never seen Lena look at her like that. She had this twinkle in her eyes as her expression went from confused to star struck. Kara never told Lena of her secret talents, and with the revelation she made just a little bit ago, she figured why not show Lena more of herself. Upon finishing the last line, she thanked everyone for letting her perform and headed back to the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When she got close enough she could see Lena had subtle tears coming from her eyes. Boy Lena was just going through a ton of emotions tonight. Lena picked up her phone and texted someone. “Kara, do you want to get out of here?” Kara assumed Lena had texted Joe to come pick them up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sure Le.” Kara walked over and pulled Lena’s chair out, taking her hand leading her out of the restaurant. They made their way for the elevator and once inside, Kara felt her whole body being pressed up against the elevator wall. Lena was kissing her passionately but ferociously, pining Kara’s hips to the wall. They eventually made their way down all 30 floors, chests flaring and lipstick marks all over Kara’s neck as the elevator doors opened leading them into the lobby where they headed outside to meet Joe. When they got in the car, Lena pushed a button which put up the barrier between them and Joe (which Kara thought was slightly strange because Lena never did that before). Kara finally understood why when Lena pushed Kara back making her slightly lay down as Lena spread herself on top of her, feverously kissing her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kara has never seen such passion in someone before. She let Lena take control this time, mainly because Kara didn’t know if she could control her powers while being on top of this extremely beautiful woman. Lena’s tongue brushed against the bottom of Kara’s lip, looking for entrance which Kara graciously let happen. Lena took hold of Kara’s bottom lip in between her teeth with a soft nibble which sent chills down Kara’s core. Before they knew it, they were arriving at Kara’s house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Joe knocked on the barrier, “Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers. We are Miss Danvers’ house.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They both looked at each other with sadness in their eyes, not willing to call it a night just yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You know what Joe, Miss Luthor won’t need a ride home. I’ll get her one later.” Kara felt so silly calling her Miss Luthor, but it made Lena laugh so what the hell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Alright Miss Danvers. You two have a good rest of your night.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kara peeled herself out from under Lena and got out of the black SUV and went and opened the door for Lena. She looked down at the time, noticing that is was only 8:00 p.m. so that meant that Eliza was still awake. “Well, I hope you are ready to meet my adoptive mom! Don’t be nervous.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With a slight chuckle Lena let out a breath. “Kara, I’ve stood beside Lex while giving a presentation to the board about new project investment. I think I can handle your mother.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kara laughed and took Lena’s hand leading her up into the house. “Oh, we aren’t staying here by the way. I just need us to change clothes and grab a few things then we are leaving.” Kara gave her an excited smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________///_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They made small chit chat with Eliza, who seemed to absolutely adore Lena because Kara caught Eliza’s look of approval. Then up to Kara’s room where Kara gave Lena some running pants, a long sleeved shirt, and a baggy hoodie to keep her warm throughout the night. Luckily Alex had left some sneakers behind and Kara gave those for Lena to wear since she only had heels with her. After they were done changing, Kara scooped up a few different items, threw them in a backpack and headed out back of her house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kara pulled Lena close to her once they were outside. “Do you trust me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lena’s face went quizzical. “Of course I trust you Kara, but why is that-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Before Lena could finish her sentence, they were up in the air flying. It was most certainly a shock for Lena because Kara felt like she had the death grip on her. If Kara wasn’t practically invincible she could’ve sworn that Lena would’ve broke one of her ribs from squeezing her so tight. A few minutes later, they finally arrived at what was now their spot over looking the city. Kara set Lena down and before Lena had the chance to fix her beanie, Kara already had blankets and pillows sprawled out on the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They laid there for hours while Kara gushed all about her past, telling her what Krypton was like, about each of the stars and the galaxies. Lena spoke more about her past and how she was the bastard child of Lionel and how her mother has never approved of anything she has ever done. She talked highly of Lex and the company which he was pretty much running since Lionel and Lillian were constantly out doing business deals or running around in Metropolis. As Lena spoke of her childhood she couldn’t help but feel for the girl. She had been through so much, is still going through so much but yet she is still this amazing individual._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As Lena was talking about one of her many adventures with Lex, Kara just couldn’t help herself any longer. She propped herself up off the ground and leaned over Lena. Oh Rao did she look so beautiful in the moonlight. She brushed a piece of hair out of Lena’s face, slowly running her hand down her neck and up to her jawline, pulling her in for a deep kiss. She pulled back resting her forehead against Lena’s. “I am so in love with you Lena Kieran Luthor.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kara could feel the smile run across Lena’s lips before and after she kissed her again. “And I’m so in love with you Kara Danvers.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They both seemed to quietly decide then and there that they were not going to their respective homes tonight. Kara pulled Lena in close, knowing that she could keep Lena warm all night because she was practically a human finance and they eventually drifted off into sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________///_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The next morning Lena woke up to a series of missed calls from Lex. Lex never called her this much, so in a panic she called him back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Lex, what’s going on?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Lena check your phone for the link I sent you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lena put Lex on speaker phone and opened up the link leading to an article. There she saw a picture of her and Kara holding hands while getting into the SUV last night with a big title reading, “FRESH OUT OF THE CLOSET MIDVALE’S OWN LENA LUTHOR”. Lena’s heart dropped. She didn’t even think about the paparazzi being out last night. How could she be so stupid, she knew better. Nobody knew she was gay except for Lex now the whole fucking world knows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Le? Le, you still there?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah I’m here Lex.” She felt all of her blood rush out of her face. Kara must have finally heard them talking because she sat up groggily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, it’s going to be okay Le. I know this isn’t how you wanted it but it’s out in the open now. I will take care of it. At least now you don’t have to hide who you are anymore.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lex was right. She knew she was gay since she was 14. She never told anyone about it, until the one night she came home crying because of a girl. Nobody else would’ve ever understood but there Lex was, being the best big brother he could ever possibly be. She didn’t know what she would ever do without Lex honestly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“By the way Lena, I am home for whenever you get here. I got a flight ready as soon as I saw the article.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You are home? But why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Because Lillian knows.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	10. Little Lesbian Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, it's just one big family feud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know this chapter was updated pretty quickly, but when you can't sleep and have an idea pounding in your head, that kind of happens. Just a disclaimer, there is a lot of swearing in this chapter and a good amount of homophobia so if any of you are sensitive to this, please let me know and I will give you the shorthanded version of this chapter. I felt like the homophobia needed to be addressed because there are too many people out there that have parents who are not accepting like Lena has. It just needed to be addressed. Again, I hope you enjoy this chapter because there is a lot of love in it. Comments are always appreciated! Thanks guys! xo.

“I’m on my way home Lex. Try not to let her burn down the house.” The little composure Lena had, got wiped off the second she hung up that phone. 

“Fuuuccckkkk! Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Fucking paparazzi douche canoes. Why can’t they ever mind their own fucking business!? I should’ve known, I should’ve known! How could you let yourself be so fucking stupid Luthor, how!?” Lena was pacing back and forth gripping her phone in her hand while her other hand flared dramatically all over the place. Lena didn’t stop until she noticed the complete look of shock on Kara’s face, to which she finally stopped pacing.

“Uh… Lena. Are you okay?” Kara had such a bewildered look plastered all over her face. 

“Fucking Lillian knows about us.” 

Kara’s face was still in complete confusion. “Wait why is that such a big deal? Lex knew even before we did?”

“Because Lillian Luthor is the biggest fucking homophobe on the face of the Earth. It’s not that we are religious or anything, I mean I have never once set foot in a church before which I’m pretty sure Lillian would burst up in flames if she walked in there anyway. But she seems to hate the LGBTQ+ community for no fucking reason once so ever. You know what, I don’t even know if it’s her that’s a homophobe or if she’s afraid our business associates are the homophobes. Heaven forbid she puts her own daughter’s feelings before a stupid fucking company. Oh wait, that’s right, I’m not even really her daughter so why would I expect anything different from her! And you know what? It’s not even the fact that the whole world now knows that I’m in love with a woman, it’s the fact the Lillian is going to make this huge fucking ordeal of it all because that’s how she is. I’m not ashamed to be seen with you, so why should it fucking matter to her. But noooooo Lillian’s life comes-“ 

Lena felt Kara’s strong hands grab onto her shoulders. “Lena, it’s going to be okay. I’ll come with you to see Lillian. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Kara, I can’t ask you to do that. She is literally going to murder me and I would rather her not try to murder you and figure out that you can’t be murdered.”

“Lena..” Kara moved her hands up to Lena’s jawline and pulled her in for a kiss which instantly calmed Lena down. “I will always be here to protect you, always. I promise.” 

Lena took a big breath, regaining her composure after her little freak out. She always melted under Kara’s touch. “Okay, let’s go face Lillian then.”

Kara nodded and started packing up their things behind them. “I will say though, you might want to call Joe. Because if your mom is the way you say she is, I’m sure she would be so thrilled to find out that you are also dating an alien.” Kara gave her a smirk as she threw the backpack over her shoulders.

Lena let out a small chuckle. “Good point.” 

////

When the arrived to the house, the look on Joe’s face did not make Lena feel any better about what was about to go down in her life. She texted Lex a few minutes before arriving to the house so he could meet them outside. She figured it would be better to go in with him because she knew that Lex wouldn’t take any of Lillian’s shenanigans when it comes to his little sister. 

“Kara, are you sure you want to be here for this?” Lex said warily. 

Kara proudly took Lena’s hand and without breaking eye contact from her, “I’m not leaving her side.” Neither of them could see it, but Lex had a certain twinkle of happiness in his eyes that showed how proud he was of his baby sister. She picked a damn good one. 

“Well, if you two are ready then.” Lex opened the door heading in first. He led them to the dining hall where Lillian and Lionel were arguing at the table. Big shocker there. Lillian had the newspaper rolled up in her hand, looking like she was going to smack Lionel with it when they both heard their footsteps. Lionel got up, gesturing for the three of them to sit down. Lex went and sat at the opposite head of the table while Lena and Kara opted to just stand behind him. The look on Lillian’s face was priceless when she saw that Kara was with Lena. I guess she wasn’t expecting her to be brave enough to forge this fight with Lena. Instant rage flushed over Lillian’s face.

Lillian stood up from where she was sitting, dropping the newspaper flat on the table. She gracefully walked over to Lena who was standing in front of Kara when she felt a hot sting come across her face. Lex stood up in front of Lena, worried that one of them was going to swing again. Lena had one hand on her cheek while the other was busy trying to hold Kara back. She knew that she ultimately couldn’t hold the Kryptonian back but hey, it was worth a try. “How dare you disrespect the Luthor name like that! You were on track to become the next big public figure head like your brother and you pull this stunt!? And for what? The likes of a stupid girl. Now everyone in the whole world knows that I have a faggot for a daughter. Do you have any idea how much shame that brings me? You are sick Lena, this is not natural. You are supposed to be with a man and only a man. I should’ve known there would be something wrong with you, most bastard children are problem children. You are an absolute disgrace to the Luthor name. I knew, I knew I should’ve never adopted you. And you!” She was pointing at Kara this time. “This is all your fault. I should’ve known that the girl who no long has a father and a mother who is constantly at work (a little hypocritical Lena thought) would have a daughter who turned out to be a faggot. This is all your fault. You influenced Lena into this abomination. You-“

That was enough to make Lena cry, Kara get defensive, causing her to step in front of Lena now, and to absolutely piss Lex off. Before Kara could get the chance to defend herself and her family, Lex spoke up, cutting Lillian off. “You know what Lillian, you don’t deserve the likes of Lena. All she has ever done was try so hard to win your approval and for what? You clearly were never going to give it to her anyway. Just because she is not biologically yours, that does not make her any less part of this family. So what, dad fucked up, but his fuck up, gave us one of the greatest gifts we could have ever asked for. It gave dad the little girl he wanted, it gave me the best sister I could’ve ever asked for, and it should’ve given you the daughter that you couldn’t have. I would kill to be even a sliver of the person she is because I can see who she is destined to become. If you would take even a second of attention off of yourself and this damn company you would be able to see that. I mean, dad can! Why can’t you!? And for you to be so homophobic is absolutely unnecessary and completely uncalled for. She is your damn daughter Lillian! We should’ve known that no matter what you would never love and respect her the way a parent should, because you are no damn parent. And how dare you come after Kara like that. You should be absolutely ashamed of yourself.” 

“Lex you best watch your tongue boy or I swear I will have your privileges and your title revoked from you so fast.”

“Go ahead Lillian. I don’t care. I am standing up for what is right and I will always stand up for Lena. Besides, you will never get past dad on that one.”

Knowing she wasn’t going to win this battle today, Lillian turned on her heel and started to storm off. 

Lex grabbed Kara’s arm. “Oh and Lillian? This is Kara Danvers, and she is the best damn thing to have ever happened to Lena. Maybe if you would’ve taken time out of your oh-so-busy schedule, you would have seen that too.” With that, Lillian stormed completely out of the hall leaving the four of them in shock.

Lena finally stopped crying, more shocked by Lex’s words than anything. He was about ready to give up everything, just to stand up for Lena, God did she have the best big brother ever. With a moment of silence, Lionel let out a soft cough and got up from his end of the table.

“Kara, I believe we have met before and please excuse my wife. I’m sorry for what she said about your family.”

“Yes Lionel, it’s nice to see you again. Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m going to go get you some ice Le.” Lex walked out of the dining hall leaving Lionel, Kara, and Lena to talk. 

“I tried kid, but you know how she is. This was a fight that was going to happen no matter how much I tried to talk her down.”

“I know dad, thank you for trying anyway.”

Lex entered back into the room with a big bag of ice.

“Kids, there is something I need to tell you.” Lionel took a big breath and gave his best CEO pose. “I am planning on filing for a divorce from your mother.”

All three of them looked at each other in complete shock. “You are divorcing Lillian?” Lena was the first to speak up. Lena couldn’t tell if she was more surprised or really happy with the idea of her parents getting divorced. 

“After today’s debacle, yes. She pretty much just sealed the deal for me there. She is not going to talk to my daughter that way. I can’t take it anymore guys. It’s not fair to keep putting you guys in harms way either. I don’t know what has gotten into your mother lately but she is not the woman I married. Ever since our last trip to Metropolis when we all met with Superman something has been off, more off than usual. I don’t know maybe it’s just a weird coincidence. Ultimately though, she is a liability to this family, one that we don’t need.”

“Wait, you guys spoke with Superman?” This time it was Kara to speak up, total nervousness broke over her face. Lena clearly saw because she placed her hand on Kara’s knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. Wow her legs were solid.

“Briefly. We were all talking about new technology for further alien protection. Superman thought it was a good idea to expand our arsenal just in case anything would ever happen to him, he wanted us to be safe. Of course, he chose LuthorCorp, I mean, we are the leading technology producer worldwide.” Lex spoke now, filling in for Lionel. “Ever since then, now don’t get me wrong she was bad before, but everything has just gotten worse. Like dad said, maybe it’s just a weird coincidence, although she’s never been too fond of the Kryptonian.” 

“Why?” It was like Lena could feel Kara’s heart and stomach drop. Kara didn’t need to tell her that Superman was her cousin, those pieces just kind of came together perfectly.

“I have no idea. She just doesn’t trust the likes of aliens I guess, doesn’t trust anyone with that kind of power. She thinks they are the equivalent to a blood borne illness.” Lex shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, I like him and so does my buddy Clark Kent. He’s always reporting on him.” Lex let out a small chuckle. 

“Well, for everyone’s safety, including Superman’s, I think you are making the best call dad. Lillian does not need to have that kind of power over anyone, including us. Lex was showing me the prototype for the suits being made for the military, not strong enough to hurt Superman, but enough to hurt any other aliens or innocent civilians. With how mad she’s gone lately, I don’t think she should have access to any of LuthorCorp resources, including us.” Kara and Lex shook their heads in agreement. 

“Lena’s right dad. I have never seen mother act this way. She’s changed and I think we need to do what is ultimately best for us. She has been nothing but an emotionally abusive tyrant to everyone and I think we have all put up with it long enough. And if she keeps going down her path of tyranny, we need to cut any ties the company has with her. We don’t need that kind of bad press.”

“It’s settled then. I’ll get my lawyers together and the papers will be submitted after the holidays. Until then, your mother and I will be out of the country doing business in Hong Kong so you two-“ Lionel pointed at Lena and Kara “-enjoy your holidays.” Lionel stood up from the table and walked over to Lena and wrapped her in a big hug. “My little girl. I’m so proud of you. I don’t tell you that enough. You keep up the good work kiddo. Keep making the Luthor name proud. And for the record, you could never, ever disappoint me. I love you.” Lionel kissed Lena on top of the head and moved over to Kara and gave her a hug. “Lex has told me so much about you Kara, please continue to make my daughter happy. This is the happiest she’s been in a long time. She deserves everything this world has to offer and you seem like the type of person who would be able to give that to her. Welcome to the family kid.” Then he moved over to Lex giving him a handshake then pulling him into a big bear hug. “Uh my boy. You take care of your sister okay. You’ve always done such a good job at protecting her, but make sure you take time for yourself too. You deserve it and I am so proud of you Lex. Make sure you come home and spend the holidays with these two crazy kids.” Lionel let go of Lex, taking a step back readjusting his suit. “Well kids, on that note, it’s time for me to go. I love you all very much. Have a nice Thanksgiving and Christmas and I will see you in a few months’ time.” All three of them waved goodbye and just like that, Lionel and Lillian were gone. 

Lena took the ice from her face. “Well, that was definitely interesting.” 

Kara had her arms wrapped around Lena’s waist. “Ain’t that the truth.”

Lena pulled Kara’s arms off from around her waist and put one around her shoulder as she pulled Lex in for a group hug. “Thank you both for what you did in there. Thank you both for protecting me.”

In unison, both Lex and Kara let out a breath. “Always.”


	11. You're the Cutest Pumpkin in the Patch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for one of the best holidays of the year, Thanksgiving!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the ridiculously long time between updates. I got really busy with school work and I am currently vacationing so I had no desire to update but here I am. Sitting on my computer updating this fic before y'all somehow find me and demand my head for taking so long to update this. I'm going to go now before I start rambling like I do best. Again thank you all for taking the time to read and give me comments! It means a lot! Also if you have any suggestions all are welcome! Thanks guys!
> 
>  
> 
> -A xx

It was finally one of Kara’s favorite times of the year, Thanksgiving. She loved the meaning of it, the family get together, and most importantly the food. Oh the food. This was one day out of the year that Kara could eat an overabundance of food and nobody question how she handles it. Lex and Alex apparently came up with the idea to have Thanksgiving dinner at Luthor Manor so they could all be together. Neither of the family’s parents would be home due to work so they all agreed happily to spend the holiday with the family they had. Kara thought it was kind of odd how Alex and Lex were so close. Maybe they were secretly dating? Who knew, all Kara cared about was that her sister was happy, whether Lex was a best friend or something more. 

Kara headed over to Lena’s house around eleven in the morning to start preparing for the day. Lena took the liberty of giving all the household workers the day off, leaving both girls to figure out how to start a Thanksgiving meal. With Kara having knowledge way more advanced than what was known on Earth to date (other than those damn physics problems, maybe they were too easy that was the problem) and Lena being equivalently smart as Kara, do you think either one of them could properly figure out how to start a meal? Nope. Cooking was definitely not either of their specialties. So what do they do? They visit good ole Google. 

They went through several different recipes trying to figure out what exactly they wanted to serve and came up with turkey, mashed potatoes, candied yams (one of Kara’s favorites despite it being a vegetable), green beans, salad, and stuffing. They finally got the turkey in the oven after fighting over who would stick their hand inside of it. Eventually Kara sucked it up and grabbed the turkey’s giblets and neck and quickly discarded them in the trash. She never knew how Jerimiah used to eat that, it looked repulsive. 

After the turkey was properly put in the roaster, Lena made way with the stuffing while Kara peeled the potatoes and yams. Every now and again Lena would toss a bread cube at Kara, catching her off guard which would cause Kara to throw a potato skin at her adorable girlfriend. Neither girl had gotten dressed for tonight, both sporting their National City University hoodies that Kara bought them with sweatpants. Lena had her hair pulled up in a messy bun while Kara sported hers in a braid over her left shoulder. While in the middle of their little food fight Kara heard her phone start to go off, Alex. She turned off the music that was playing a put her sister on speaker phone.

“Hey! Lex and I are finally at the airport. We should be arriving at about six. Have the cooks arrived to start dinner yet?

“Uh, well Alex…” Kara trailed off trying to think of the best way to tell her sister that Lena and her were preparing dinner. If anyone knew of Kara’s horrible cooking skills, it was Alex and Lex knew that Lena’s were mediocre if that. “Lena actually thought it was a great idea to send all the staff home since it was the holidays.” She heard Lex in the background of Alex’s phone. 

“Ha! Pay up Danvers. Turns out I do know my sister better than you think. She’s too kind to let anyone work the holidays. Ow!”

Kara laughed, assuming that Alex had punched Lex by the sound of groan he gave off. “You are going to have no money left Alex if you keep making these stupid bets.” 

“Well stop making me lose them you little shit!” Alex and Kara were both chuckling at this point. “Well I got to go kid, we are getting on the plane now. I swear to Rao if the food isn’t good and done when we get there, I will be ordering Chinese and I will purposely not order pot stickers.” 

“Alex! How could you! The betrayal.” Kara put her fist up to her heart like she had just been stabbed. She looked over at Lena and saw her laughing with her hands still stuffed in stuffing. Man, she looked so domestically beautiful. “You two just get here and don’t worry about anything else. We’ll see you in a couple hours. Be safe!”

“Always.”

Kara heard Lex yelling from the background through Alex’s phone. “And no funny business in the kitchen! Might seem sexy and adventurous at the time but people eat there! Ow!”

Kara chuckled and hung up the phone, noticing the blush that was starting to inevitably creep up her neck. They were all waaaaaayyyyy to open with each other. Kara also laughed at the fact that Lex was okay with Kara having her way with his little sister when in fact, Kara and Lena haven’t even discussed sex yet. It’s not that Kara didn’t want to because boy she did. If her dreams were any sort of indication of what she wanted, she was a little frightened by her own psyche. She remembers one from the other morning where… She quickly shut that thought off. Not going there today Danvers. If the dreams keep going the way they are, there routine, hot, make-out sessions were not going to be enough. ‘How do I bring this up to her though? I don’t want to make her feel like what we are doing is not enough. Maybe she feels the same way?’ 

Kara was interrupted by her own thoughts when she felt a hand land on her hip and one come up to brush the little lose hairs off of her neck. ‘Well, maybe Lena did have the same thoughts as she did.’ Kara felt Lena move her hoodie down to make room for the peppering of hot, wet kisses she was giving her down her neck to her collarbones. She felt her other hand move the bottom of Kara’s hoodie, placing her soft hands on Kara’s own soft hip. Kara couldn’t help but moan into the feeling, causing Lena to smile against her shoulder before taking a soft bite. “Mmmm Lena… W-We have to get this stuff done.” Kara said through heavy breaths. 

“Well, I’m done. And I am so ready to start on dessert.” Kara felt Lena drop her other hand down, sliding both of her hands across Kara’s taught abdomen. Lena reached up, taking the bottom of her earlobe into her mouth before whispering hotly into her ear, “I just love watching you squirm.” And with that, it was over. Lena had let go of Kara and made her way over to the cupboard and started pulling out supplies for pie, literal dessert. 

“Uhhh Leeeeeeeennnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaa.” Kara let out a frustrated groan and headed back to peeling the potatoes. She finished the last of the potatoes and yams, stopped for a moment, further processing what just happened. “Lena… I thought I was the dessert!” With that, Lena dropped brought the ingredients for pie over and burst out laughing. 

“Kara, I am not having my first time in the middle of my kitchen.” Lena finished her sentence in sort of a hushed tone, realizing exactly what she said. 

“I would be your first time?” Kara rinsed off her hands in the island sink, put the potatoes on the stove to cook, and walked over to Lena.

Lena was obviously embarrassed. She grew red, and smoothed out a hair that inevitably fell out of her messy bun. 

Kara grabbed Lena’s hand a smiled. “You would be my first time too.” Kara wasn’t embarrassed by it. She may have dated before but she knew that she could never complete the deed without outing the fact that she had powers. 

Lena smiled, feeling a little bit better about herself, still she argued. “You have a reason for that though Kara. You couldn’t expose yourself and that is completely understandable. Me? I’ve had chances to have sex. Plenty of times actually, but I never felt that sense of, I don’t know, want? I’ve always been exclusively with boys, until you came along. You made me realize a lot of things Kara. That I was most certainly gay for one, I mean.” Lena motioned up and down Kara, causing her to shyly giggle. “You also made me realize that there was something missing in those past relationships. Why I was holding back. I was waiting for the right person to have that part of me. I’ve never opened up to a person the way I have to you Kara Zor-El. I don’t know, maybe I’m just embarrassed because I don’t want to seem like a sappy romantic I don’t know.” Lena shrugged her shoulders, preparing the pie crusts.

“But Lee, you are a sappy romantic-” Kara walked around to the side of the island Lena was standing at, pushing her up against the counter. “and there is nothing wrong with that.” Kara leaned in a gave her a soft sensual kiss, leaving each other breathless. ‘Rao, kissing her will never get old.’ 

///

 

They put the finishing touches together of the dinner and went upstairs to respective rooms to get ready for dinner. Lena was in her closet scrounging around for something of the fall nature. She ended up going with a burgundy short sleeved dress that cut off midthigh and short black open-toed boots. She kept her makeup to a minimum, smoky eyeshadow and her infamous lipstick. She decided instead of her Wild Child red, she would wear a darker tone to match her dress. She left her hair down, because ‘that’s how Kara liked it best’, with gentle waves rolling across her shoulders. With her finishing touches of her gold watch and gold double layered necklace, she descended downstairs. 

As soon as Lena hit the bottom step, she heard the front door get shoved violently open. 

“I swear to God you two better not be doing it on the counter and dinner better be almost done!” Alex shouted as she struggled in with her bags. 

“Hey crazy kids cover up! We don’t wanna see our respective siblings naked. We aren’t in for that exciting of a holiday.” Lena just made her way around the bend when Lex was shutting the door. Lena, forgetting she was in heels and a dress, ran over to Lex and jumped on his back, causing him to drop all of his bags. “Hey! Little Sis! So glad you are fully clothed! Ow!” Lena jumped down from Lex’s back just as she saw that her big brother was going to get hit by the older Danvers. 

“Hey Lil Luthor, don’t be a stranger, get your ass over here!” Alex had discarded her bags around the corner near the stairs and held her arms out for Lena to embrace her.

“Hey how could I forget about my second best friend?” Lena said with a smirk and that killer eyebrow. 

“Damn Lex, I think she has just replaced you as my favorite Luthor.” Alex let Lena go but still had an arm hung around her shoulder and shot Lex a wink.

“Well let’s see if your new favorite Luthor can get your ass back to Metropolis.” Lex just snickered and picked up Alex’s bags and his own and carried them upstairs to their respective rooms. Lex insisted that there was no point in Alex going to her own home and staying when Alex’s mom was out of town at a medical conference. Of course, Alex had insisted that she did not care, but Lex pretty much didn’t give her a choice. 

Alex finally let go of Lena, shaking her head and laughing while watching Lex struggle to carry their bags upstairs. “So, Lena. Where’s my sister at?” 

“I think she is still upstairs actually. We finished everything except for the turkey and put it in the warmer and went upstairs to change. That’s the last I’ve seen here.” 

“Alright. Well, I’m going to go freshen up and put on something nice. Can’t have you or my sister looking better than” Alex motioned up and down her own body “this.” Alex chucked, squeezed Lena’s bicep, and went upstairs. 

 

///////

Lena was out setting the table when the first sign of life appeared in the dinning room with her. “Lex! It’s about time you grace me with your presence.” Lena teased as she put silverware at each of plates in proper dining fashion. 

“Hey now, I don’t see your pretty girlfriend or your future sister-in-law down here either.” Lex said over his shoulder as he made his way out toward the kitchen to bring the food to the table. 

“I really hate you sometimes.” Lena rolled her eyes.

“Trust me, no you don’t!” Lex yelled back out from the kitchen, causing Lena to chuckle. 

After Lena was setting the table, she went out to the kitchen to help Lex bring out the rest of the food to the dining room table. They both sat down and Lex pulled out his phone. Lena began to fiddle with her silverware, ‘Where the hell are the Danvers girls?’

 

/////

“Alex, I’m telling you, this is just not the outfit.” Kara said throwing her khakis and blouse over to the other side of the room, pacing back over to the closet. Kara practically had her own room at the Luthor’s house with how many times she has forgotten clothes there.

“Kara, you’ve literally changed eight different times since I’ve been here, and I’ve only been here for 20 minutes!” Alex said with a huff as she plopped down on the bed. Alex had already slipped on her formfitting black dress pants and white button-up and black heels. 

“I know Alex but this is Lena and I’s first holiday together and I just want it to be perfect.” Kara plopped down on the bed beside Alex just in her bra and boy shorts. “She deserves the perfect holiday.” 

“Well I don’t think you stressing over what you want to do is going to make her have a perfect holiday ya doofus.” Alex grabbed a pillow and smacked Kara over the face with it. “But, alas, your ever-loving big sister has you covered.” Alex got up from the bed and walked out the door and into her room. When she returned, she had a bag in her hands. She chucked the bag at Kara, “Here, try this on. I’m pretty sure it is your size.” 

Kara opened the bag and started beaming at Alex. With that she super sped into the bathroom and came out sporting a gray floral dress with pink and tangerine colored flowers on it. “I love it Alex! You are the absolute best!” She super sped over to her big sister who was back sitting on the bed and kissed her on her cheek. She then super sped back into the bathroom and pulled her hair up in a bun, with her bangs braided across the top of her head. Thank Rao she already had her makeup done. “Alright Alex, I am ready to roll!” To which Alex just chucked, rolled her eyes, and made her way downstairs with Kara.

//////

“Seriously Lex, what in the hell are they doing upstairs? Making their outfits themselves?” Lena said while twirling her knife around on the table. Lex just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. Finally, Lena could hear the faint sounds of heels clacking on the hardwood floor. 

“Hey Lena!” Lex looked over to Lena and pointed at the Danvers sisters. “It’s the Danvers! So nice of you to finally grace us with your presence! What’s it been? A half hour since dinner was supposed to start?”

Alex and Kara walked into the dining room. Alex flipping Lex off when she was in plain sight. Lena got up from her seat at the table, looking considerably happier than she had been a few moments ago, to pull out Alex and Kara’s chairs for them. “Well, at least one of you Luthors know how to treat a lady.”

“Well, Alex, you aren’t my lady. You’ve made that quite clear that you don’t want to be. So therefore, I’m not pulling out your seat.” Lex said with just the hint of snide in his voice, but never-the-less a smile. 

“Oh Lex, we both know that you are not necessarily my type.” Alex said with a wink that Lex couldn’t help but bursting out laughing to. Lena and Kara couldn’t help but share glances at each other to that comment. Lex was a good-looking guy. Even Kara said that if she liked men more than women and Lex was closer to her age that she would pine after him. He was tall, had luscious flowing hair, killer smile, and those emerald green eyes just like Lena. The only thing really different between the siblings was that Lex was tanner and had light brown hair instead of raven colored. He was a very handsome man by any standard. Which is why neither Lena nor Kara could figure out why he wasn’t Alex’s type. Kara has even told Lena that Alex has never brought anyone home before. Lena, being the genius that she is, had an idea as to why. Until it is confirmed by Alex herself, she will just keep that thought to herself, no matter how many times Kara tries to give her the puppy eyes like she is inevitably doing right now. 

Dinner went by smoothly. Lex talked about a new prototype that he was working on that involved installing lightweight solar panels into troops armors that were stationed overseas in the more desert areas. The solar radiation that they would obtain would get transformed into energy that would be stored in a lightweight battery on their persons that would be able to be used whenever needed. Alex announced that she was actually head of the R&D Division at LuthorCorp in Metropolis per Lex’s request. He said and she quoted, “He has never seen a better bioengineer and he needs more of them in his building. Plus, who wouldn’t want to work with their best friend?” Lena wondered to herself when the pair had become so close, but it was nice to see the pair get along so well. 

 

Kara shared her big news of being accepted into a few accredited colleges like National City University, Metropolis University, and MIT. She went on telling the group about how she wasn’t sure if she wanted to be a scientist like her parents, or if she wanted to continue her passion of journalism into an actual career. She loved all the things that science and discovery could bring to the world but journalism told stories of the unknown. Then came Lena’s turn. She was so excited to share the news with everyone because nobody knew, not even Kara, the extra amount of time and classes she has been putting in. “Well as you all know, I have been partaking in college classes while still maintaining my role as a high school student. I have actually been taking some night time classes too to get more classes out of the way and I am glad to say that I will actually have my dual degree in biochemical engineering and astrophysics with a perfect GPA by graduation time.” There were high-fives all around the table with applause and cheering. “Then, I got accepted into graduate school at MIT, Harvard, Princeton, Yale, and Dartmouth to further pursue biochemical engineering. I’m not sure which I am going to pick yet, but MIT is looking to offer me some pretty nice incentives to go there.” She knew she would be supported wherever she went but the only person she worried about was Kara. They’ve never had to do long distance before and if she just chose to go to MIT ultimately because Lena goes there, she knew they would be at cross-roads. ‘Everything will be okay. Everything happens for a reason.’ 

 

/////

 

“Lex, this isn’t the time to tell your sister and my sister about you know what.” Alex sneered at Lex with the upmost annoyance in her face.

“Alex, I’m pretty sure Lena already knows. I saw how she looked at the comment when you said it. She’s pretty smart and has that killer gaydar. She knew your sister like girls from a mile away.” Lex couldn’t help but laugh at himself. “Besides, what are you so scared of? That you actually are gay? Your sister likes girls, what is there to be scared of?”

“I don’t know Lex, I’m just scared everything is going to be different. I don’t want Kara to see me different.” Alex put her arms into her hands while leaning on the countertop as Lex cleaned up. 

“Well, did you see Kara any different when she came out?” Lex finished up the dishes and went and leaned on the counter across from Alex.

“What! No of course not! She’s my baby sister and no matter what she chooses she will always be my little Kara.”

“Well then. Don’t you think Kara feels the same way?”

Alex contemplated that for a little bit. Finally she let out a sigh. “You really think my sister will be cool with this?”

“Seriously Alex? That puppy dog eyed ball of sunshine not being okay with you being gay? Give me a break. She would love you even if you told her you were a mass murder. Nothing is going to change the fact that you are clearly Kara’s hero.” Lex wrapped his arm around Alex’s shoulder and rested his head against hers. “You can do this Alex, and I will be right beside you cheering you on.”

“Lex, don’t let this swell that big head any bigger, but you really are the best.” Alex said and let out another sigh. To which Lex just smiled. “Now, lets go face the music.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the characters are mine but all the mistakes are!


	12. Have a Very Gay Christmas Eve!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly it's just one big gay holiday. I don't know what to say about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the long delay. Again, life has been merciless. I hope this chapter was worth the wait though! Thank you again for taking the time to read and leave comments, it truly means a lot! Enjoy!

“Kara, Lena, I have something to tell you guys.” Alex sat down on the couch next to Lex while holding hands. Lena and Kara just looked at each other than back at Alex expectantly. 

Alex took a deep breath and looked over at Lex. “It’s okay Alex, you can do this.” Lex kissed the side of her head before she sighed and spoke up. “Lena, Kara, I’m… I’m… gay.” 

There was a silence that took over the room. Kara and Lena looked at each other, then with a knowing look, both got up from the couch and went over to Alex. Kara sat on Alex’s lap wrapping her arms around her neck while Lena sat on the other side of her, taking Alex’s hand in her own. “Alex that’s great news! You really didn’t have to come out to us though. You could’ve just brought some hot babe home and we would’ve been completely okay with it. Ow! Leeennnnaaaaa!”

Alex chuckled through her tears. “I didn’t want you guys to be upset with me or hate me or something.”

Lena spoke up. “Alex, you do realize that before you came out, 1/2 of us in this room are gay right? We’d love you no matter what you goof.” Lena bumped playfully against Alex’s shoulder. 

“Yeah yeah that’s what your damn brother said.” Alex took her hand from Lex and wiped her face dry from the tears.

“Well you should listen to us Luthors. We are pretty smart cookies ya know.” Lex said with a wink to which earned him a punch in the arm from Alex. “Jeez Alex! I am your best friend, not a human punching bag!” To which he earned a laugh from everyone in the room. 

“Alex, I’m sorry you felt like you couldn’t come to Lena nor I and tell us this big secret of yours, but like both of the very smart cookies said, we would love you no matter what, even if you brought home an alien.” Kara said with wink. 

“Speaking of, when are you going to show us some flying Kar?” Lex spoke up and shocked his sister and the younger Danvers.

“You know!?” Kara and Lena said in unison. 

“Of course I know. I am friends with Mr. Clark Kent himself ya know.” Lex threw out his signature boyish smile. “Plus, your sister got drunk one night and accidently told me. Seriously, not big deal, I think that’s pretty awesome.” 

Alex just shrugged at the looks Lena and Kara were shooting her . “What!? He’s not dumb. He would’ve found out one way or another. Plus, we are family and secrets don’t make friends guys.” Alex gave the two girls a pointed look. It was rare that Kara ever kept any sort of secret from Alex. Those two were the absolute dynamic duo. And even though Lena was a very good liar, she didn’t dare keep secrets from her three-favorite people. How could she? 

////

The next few weeks passed by with ease. Kara and Lena went out on their weekend getaways to National City for date nights while Alex and Lex were busy inventing who knows what in Metropolis. Before they knew it, it was two days before Christmas. 

Kara, being the awful gift giver she is, decided to go to the mall for some last-minute Christmas shopping for Lena. She already bought Alex, Eliza, and Lex’s gifts. Those were easy. For Alex, she bought her a new motorcycle helmet that was matte black with a tinted black visor. Kara complained every time she saw Alex riding without a helmet, Alex stating that ‘Helmets are for the week.’ To which Kara always gave her a long lecture of why she should wear a helmet so her brains don’t get splattered all over the road. Plus, she saw how badass the helmet looked, and she knew it would match with the typical black leather jacket and blacked ripped skinny jeans and boots ensemble Alex normally wears. 

For Eliza, Kara went more semimetal than anything. She went through all the photos she could find and composed a nice family album. It included their skiing trip in the Alps, their hikes in Machu Pichu, and their walk on the Great Wall of China. They were some of the best memories that Kara had, and Jerimiah was still around. She then went and composed pictures of their time since moving to Midvale. That mainly consisted of newspaper articles that were written about Eliza, or newspaper articles that Kara helped write. There weren’t very many family photos taken of all three of them since Eliza always poured herself into her work and Alex was in Metropolis. Still, when Alex and Lex came to town, Kara always made sure to document their adventures. So, the last part of the photo album basically consisted of Kara, Lena, Alex, and Lex. When it was all said and done, Kara had Alex review it over FaceTime and they both agreed that it was a lovely gift. 

Next to Lena, Lex’s present was the hardest of all to decide. I mean, what do you get for a guy who can basically buy anything he wants? Well thanks to Alex and her knowledge of all things Lex, told her that he has a guilty pleasure for video games. Lex, being the sophisticated and proper man he is, never indulged himself into buying a video game system, yet he always raved about the new games coming out to Alex. Frankly, Alex was just getting sick and tired of hearing him banter on about it. Naturally, Kara found this very humorous and went and bought him an Xbox One X with the newest Black Ops, Assassins Creed, and Forza just for good measure. Alex also bought him his Live membership along with a customized lime green controller. 

Now here she was, in the shopping mall one the phone with Alex, not knowing what in the hell to get the person that means the most to her in life. She couldn’t even get her a proper stocking because, ‘Kara, sweets are bad for you. I don’t understand how you eat so many Twix bars all the time.’ It’s not like she could fill the stocking with salad! “Alex, seriously, what do I get a girl that literally has everything!” Kara trotted through the mall looking at each shop. 

“Okay Kara. I am going to say this, and I already know how you are going to react to it, but have you thought about possibly, how do I put this, A Christmas Night show?” Alex said with knowing eyes. 

Kara looked absolutely perplexed. “A Christmas Night show? What in the world are you talking about Alex?” Kara stopped dead in her tracks, waiting for her sister to reply. 

“Oh Kara. You are seriously such a precious, innocent puppy dog. From what you’ve told me, Lena is practically in heat anymore she is around you. Maybe now is the right time?”

Kara’s face turned red as a tomato. “Alex!” She ducked her head and nervously pushed up her glasses.

“What!? I’m just saying! You guys have been together what? Almost 6 months now? Even at that, you two already act like you have been together for ages. It’s honestly sickening sometimes watching you two act like a googly-eyed married couple.” Alex rolled her eyes at that last comment. It honestly was sickening watching them practically eye fuck each other all the time. Why not just actually do it? 

“Alex are you sure. I don’t want to pressure her into something she doesn’t want.” Kara went and sat down on the bench in the middle of the mall hallway. “What if she is not ready?”

“Kara, my dearest sister. How are you so smart, yet such a complete dumbshit sometimes. Get your ass off that bench and walk into Victoria’s secret right now. I’ll help you pick out what to wear. And don’t even get embarrassed because this is nothing to be embarrassed of. If it is going to be both of your first time’s then I want to make sure you have the best. Plus, I know I’ll get to hear all the juicy details about how good Little Luthor is in bed.” Alex winked at her and began to laugh when she saw how red Kara was getting again. 

“Allleeeeeeexxxxxxxx. Ugh fine.” Kara got up from the bench and walked down the hall to the Victoria’s Secret. 

“Alright, don’t go to the Pink side, go to the actual lingerie side.” Alex navigated her through the store with ease. Kara did not want to know why or how she knew the store so well but hey, hopefully Alex felt comfortable enough to talk to her about this stuff someday. 

Alex ended up picking out all royal blue items saying that was Kara’s best color because it brought out her eyes. She ended up picking out a satin robe with lace bra and cheeky panties with a carter belt. Much to Kara’s protest that she would not look good in any of that apparel, Alex wouldn’t let her think bad about herself anymore. “Kara, you have abs of steel and Little Luthor cannot keep her hands off those killer biceps of yours. Stop thinking so little of yourself. You are going to look absolutely hot. Plus, I’ll help you with your hair and makeup. Lex already knows the plan so he will distract her long enough for us to get you ready.”

Kara still felt uneasy, especially about Lex knowing. “Alex don’t you think it is a little weird that my sister, AND my girlfriend’s brother are talking about a practical sex date? Like none of that seems weird to you?” 

Alex shrugged her shoulder to which Lex finally appeared into the screen. “Kara we all know you want to bone my sister. It is pretty obvious and we are all adults here. It’s a natural thing. I would have to say though if my sister is to do that with anyone, I’m glad it is with someone as respectable as you. I know Lena doesn’t like to show it, but she is a big softie on the inside and she deserves to show her the love and respect she deserves.” 

“See Kara! What Lex said. We will get your hotel room ready for you all. Candles, rose petals on the bed, champagne, romantic music, and a big enough bathroom for two. You know, just in case. We don’t want you screwing this up. This will be one of the most romantic evenings of your life and Lex and I expect a full report on how well we did within the days after.” Alex said with a smug smile on her face. 

“You two absolutely kill me. If I could have a heart attack and die from embarrassment, I swear you two would’ve put me in my grave by now.” Kara walked out of the mall with her bags of apparel and walked to a dark corner to get ready to fly home. She wished Lex and Alex a good day, noting that she couldn’t wait to see them in a days’ time. After all, tomorrow is Christmas Eve! Alex couldn’t miss their Christmas Eve rituals of watching Elf and the Christmas Story amongst others while in their footie pajamas, drinking hot chocolate and baking (with Kara eating) Christmas cookies. She looked up into the sky, taking in the cool winter air, then back down at her bag. “I am going to look absolutely ridiculous in this. But Alex got one thing right my abs do sure look good.” Kara chuckled to herself and lifted off the ground, flying causally back to her house.

////////

The next day came all too fast. Kara went home the night before and tried on her lingerie again, standing in front of the mirror trying to boost up her confidence. After changing in and out of it what felt like several hundred times, she finally settled on the fact that yes, her abs looked great and yes, the blue certainly did make her eyes pop. She knew that if Lena had to pick what her favorite physical features were (even though Lena would say all of them) she would say her eyes and her abs, possibly those killer biceps too. She looked at her arms ‘Oh the things I could do to you Lena Luthor’, she quickly felt the sly smile come onto her face and shook herself out of that. She didn’t need to be thinking about that until Christmas night.

Kara woke up like every Christmas Eve morning refreshed and excited. Besides Thanksgiving, Christmas was her favorite holiday of the year. Her Earth Birthday was next but there were just too many mixed feelings about that holiday for it to be in her top two. She quickly sped out of her bed and took a quick shower. After drying it, she threw her blond locks up into a quick messy bun and changed into her Sully from Monsters Inc. onesie. 

When she was at the mall yesterday she bought Alex, Lex, and Lena onesies too, even though Lex and Lena were having their own sibling’s night tonight. For Alex and Lex, she bought The Incredibles suit. Apparently, Alex introduced Lex to her favorite move one night when he was feeling down and he absolutely loved it. She also decided to include The Incredibles II, knowing Lex would love that one as much as the first. For Lena, she bought a Stitch onesie after Kara forced her to watch Lilo and Stitch one night. Of course, Lena made her usual grumble but Kara could tell she secretly enjoyed it.

After she got changed into the onesie she looked down at her watch to see that it was only 10:00 a.m. ‘Well, now what?’ Kara looked around her room, let out a sigh, and went and plopped herself back on her bed. She sent off her usual good morning text to Lena, ‘Good morning beautiful. I can’t wait to celebrate our first Christmas together. I got you and Lex something. It’s kind of Danvers family tradition but you guys are part of the family so I took the liberty of getting you and Lex one as well. I flew it over this morning along with your coffee. Enjoy Christmas Eve beautiful. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning!’

As she waited for Alex to arrive she lounged on her bed reading one of the many books Lena recommended to her, this one being The Orphan Master’s Son. Kara wasn’t a big fan of reading for pleasure, but if Lena liked it, so did she. A few hours went past and Kara heard her phone go off. She opened to see that Lena was requesting to FaceTime

Of course, Kara accepted the call and was faced with Lex dancing around in the living room of Luthor Manor with the DVD in hand in his Incredibles onesie, while playing the Incredibles theme song. The camera switched back to Lena who looked absolutely adorable in her Stitch onesie, rocking the hood up and all. The blue of Stitch was just enough to bring out the light blue in Lena’s eyes. It was different from her fierce green yet the blue suited her just as well. Her hair laid wavy out of the hood and Kara couldn’t help get lost in the beautiful sight that was her girlfriend. ‘Seriously, how did I get so lucky?’

“Earth to Kara? Kara?” Lena snapped her fingers. “Kara you there?” 

Kara snapped out of her trance but the big dopey grin remained on her face. “Sorry, I just couldn’t help it, you look so adorable.”

Lena blushed but shot Kara that damn eyebrow. “I don’t care if you are virtually invincible, if you tell anyone about this, I will kill you Kara Zor-El.” 

Kara couldn’t help but laugh and roll her eyes. “Yeah yeah as if you would ever. You love me too much.” 

Lena smiled and ran her hands through her hair. “Well, I guess you are right there. But anyway, I just wanted to show you the foolishness that I am dealing with right now thanks to you. He is literally like a kid in a candy store. I guess when you have parents that don’t let you have fun, this is what happens.” Lena couldn’t help but chuckle under her breath. “Thank you darling for the gifts. Enjoy Christmas Eve with your family. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning.” 

Kara smiled, “Enjoy your time with Lex. I’m sure you’ll like the second one as much as you liked the first one. I’ll talk to you later.”

Lena smiled and went to go hand up the phone before Kara spoke up. “Hey Lena?” Lena stopped just before pressing the end button. “I love you.” 

A big dopey grin came across Lena’s face. Honestly Kara never seen her as happy as she was every time Kara told her that she loved her. “I love you too darling.” 

Kara smiled and nodded her head in respective to hanging up and she put down her phone to go back to reading her book. In a measly few hours, Alex would arrive. 

///////

 

It was finally 4:00 when Alex showed up. Kara didn’t understand why Lex was home before her but apparently, she had a project to finish up at work even though Lex insisted that it could wait. Just Alex being her workaholic self I guess. Alex got into the house and insisted on Kara starting the cookies while she showered and changed into her pajamas, swearing that it wouldn’t take her that long. 

By the time she was done, Kara was almost done making the dough for the sugar cookies and had their steaming cups of hot chocolate waiting for them on the counter. Eliza was even in the kitchen helping make cookies as well. It has been a long time since the Danvers girls did anything like this together, Kara could’ve sworn it was last Christmas actually. Everyone was just so busy anymore, it was such a shame. 

They all sat on the couch snuggled under a blanket in their pajamas, drinking their hot chocolate and eating the freshly made cookies. While Alex and Eliza had a more traditional cup of hot chocolate with nothing else in it, Kara’s was piled high with whipped cream and marshmallows. Seriously, if she wasn’t an alien, she would weigh like 500 pounds by now. 

It was going on 8:00 p.m. and The Christmas Story just ended. Throughout the entire movie, Kara kept checking her phone to see if Lena had texted her. She was sadly mistaken. Her and Lex must be having and awfully good time though for Kara not to hear one peep out of her. She was glad. Kara knew how much Lena enjoyed spending time with her brother, after all, he was like the only family she had. 

Kara got up off of the couch to go get more hot chocolate and cookies for everyone while Eliza changed the movie to Elf. Kara was so focused on pulling the last batch of cookies out of the oven that she didn’t even hear someone get let in by Alex through the front door. 

Alex yelled from in the living room. “Hey Kara! Get your ass out here! You have company!”

Kara, being the oblivious little puppy she is, grabbed the hot chocolate and cookies and made her way out to the living room. “Oh my Rao Lena!” Kara set down the cookies and drinks on the coffee table and ran over scooping Lena up in her arms. “Merry Christmas Eve!” Kara pulled Lena in for a deep kiss, forgetting that there were three other people in the room. All the sudden she felt her get whacked on the back of the head with a rolled up newspaper. 

“Yeah hi you two lovebirds but there are still other people in the room. God Kara you do have a bedroom you know. Ow!” This time it was Eliza’s turn to whack Alex across the back of her head. 

Kara put Lena down and went over and hugged Lex. “Of course it’s great to see Lex too.” Kara said with a soft grin. 

“Yeah yeah Little Danvers Merry Christmas Eve to you too. And no need to kiss up to the big brother, I already like you.” Lex flung an arm around Kara’s shoulders. He led them over to the couch, Lena snuggling into Kara’s side. “So, what are we watching?”

It was slowly getting late and you could tell that time was taking a toll on the group. Eliza hit the hay midway through the movie with Lex being passed out on in the recliner. Alex passed out on the other couch with 20 minutes left to spare in the movie, leaving only Lena and Kara awake.

After the movie was finished, Kara supersped upstairs to Alex’s room and blew up the air mattress, getting it set up with pillows and blankets for Lex. She carried Lex upstairs, tucking him in, then repeating the process with Alex. She sped back downstairs to Lena cleaning up after today’s activities but Kara had other plans in mind. Kara walked up behind her and picked her up bridal style, carrying her up the stairs and into Kara’s bedroom. They both snuggled into Kara’s bed. Lena’s head was propped on Kara’s shoulder with her arm around her torso, up over her shoulder with her leg draped over Kara’s midsection. Lena passed out merely five minutes after laying down. Kara kissed Lena goodnight and fell asleep thinking that she wouldn’t have her life any other way. Right now, her life was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters, just all the mistakes!


	13. Sex, Cookies, and Christmas Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh... I think I'll let the title speak for itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between updates. I was too busy preparing myself for all the Jesus I need after writing this chapter. Follow me on Twitter @anbini14

Lena woke up the next morning feeling absolutely refreshed and ready for the day. She always felt brand new in the morning whenever Kara and her spent the night together. She loved waking up in Kara’s big strong arm muscles wrapped around her. She loved the feeling of her hand being lightly tucked under Kara’s shirt, feeling the soft skin that layered rock hard abs. She loved the way Kara would murmur, what she guessed to be Kryptonian words in her sleep. She loved how when the sunlight hit Kara’s face just right, you could see her tiny freckles spread across her nose and cheeks. She laid there, listening to the soft but consistent heartbeat of Kara, feeling more at peace than she has ever felt. 

She would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous for today. A couple days ago Lex had told Lena that Alex and him had gotten Kara and Lena a hotel room in the city for the night so they could spend some time alone. Of course, Lena was nervous. She knew there was an inevitable desire growing in her lower stomach that she wasn’t sure could be cured by cold showers anymore. 

/////

So Lena, being the clueless lesbian and the scientist that she is, did some research. She did not want her first time with Kara to be this big awkward mess. She heard about all her friends’ first times and they all sounded absolutely horrible. She wanted to be prepared. She was a Luthor after all, and Luthors had to be experts at everything. So she spent part of her day googling to which she was very surprised how much information she actually found. 

She then went to the mall and picked out her outfit, or lack thereof, outfit for the night. She knew she looked fantastic in black so of course she picked out all black lace. She bought a nice push up bra (even though she knew she really didn’t need it), cheeky underwear, and a kimono. Then she went and bought herself a long black trench coat to wear to the hotel with a new pair of black Louboutin stiletto pumps to match. She couldn’t help but laugh at herself. ‘What in the world are you doing Luthor.’ Little did she know, Kara had already planned on being in the hotel room whenever she got there. 

//////

She finally felt Kara stir. She was still in Kara’s strong arms when she say the blonde smile. She heard Kara faintly whisper, “Good morning beautiful”, before Kara pulled her tighter into her body. 

“Merry Christmas Kara.” Lena smiled back and kissed Kara’s soft forehead. 

The blond hummed back, “Merry Christmas to you too babe.” They barely had a moment to get fully woken up before two big adult children were jumping on top of them on the bed telling them that it was time to get up so they all could open presents. 

Eliza was downstairs making them all breakfast, enough to feed a whole army to be exact, but what do you expect for a girl who can eat for a whole army. They indulged in chocolate milk, pancakes, sausage, eggs, hash browns, even French toast. Kara ended up eating a few cookies too much to Eliza’s disapproval. After breakfast, they all made their way over to the Christmas tree to finally open their presents. 

Alex and Kara gave Lex their present to him first. When he opened it, you could’ve sworn that he got a Noble Peace Price by how excited he was. They wrapped all the games individually so he had more to open and he insisted on them all playing Call of Duty Zombies after they were done opening presents. 

Lex got Alex a new gun, one that he invented himself. This gun could rapid fire bullets without overheating and came with explosive rounds. Lex assured Eliza that they weren’t big explosives, just enough to really do the trick. Either way Alex was excited. She would have to try those bad boys out in the back yard on some old stuffed animals of hers. 

Lex then got Kara a bunch of different art supplies since a little birdie had told him that someone had a secret talent in art. And he got her tickets to see Panic! At The Disco because he found out that was Kara’s favorite band. They were front row seats for 4, back stage passes, and meet and greets. He then got Eliza a new book for her to read by one of her favorite authors. He also got her tickets to a prestigious medical conference that was happening in India in March. Then of course Lex had to try to show Lena up with his gift to her. He built her a robot to which he told her that he would explain all the features later because there was way to many of them and got her tickets to go see the Women’s National Soccer Team play this year with a brand new Alex Morgan jersey, since you know, Lena was absolutely in love with the woman.

Lena was absolutely horrible at gift giving. Like, if she had to be horrible at one thing in the world, I guess this was it. She got Eliza and all expenses paid vacation to Greece. Apparently, Eliza has always wanted to go there according to the Danvers’ sisters so why not. She bought Alex a whole brand-new wardrobe since Alex kept complaining about wearing the same stuff just different colors every day. It was a lot to open but Lena packed it pretty well so there wasn’t too much. She just couldn’t believe that Alex actually liked everything. She really freaked out though when she saw the four tickets to the Kesha concert in National City. Apparently, Alex was ready to “finally be with more of her people other than her sister and her girlfriend” whatever that meant. All she knew was that the Danvers sisters absolutely loved going to concerts. 

Finally came Kara’s present. This one took Lena the hardest. What does one get for a person that deserves the entire world? She didn’t want to be too extravagant because she knew Kara would get mad she spent that much money, even though it meant nothing to Lena. She thought about taking a trip Boulder, Colorado to go to a ski resort because Kara was always talking about how she missed snowboarding the Alps. Lena didn’t know how to snowboard, not that she couldn’t learn it fast, she just didn’t know if Kara would want to take the time to teach her. Of course Kara would, who was she kidding. So Lena handed her an envelope to which Kara’s eyes grew practically twice their size when she saw the plane tickets and hotel reservations. It was scheduled for the weekend before they go back to school, since Lena left for Metropolis with Lex and Alex in a few days to do her research at Luthor Corp. 

Then Lena pulled out a tiny red velvet rectangular box with a gold bow on top of it. Kara took it with disbelief when she opened it. “Lena, this is absolutely beautiful.” Kara pulled out the silver necklace with a diamond encrusted K pendant hanging from the end of it, seeing how it shimmered when the sunlight hit it. 

“Here let me help you.” Lena smiled and took the necklace from Kara. The blond held up her golden locks and Lena clipped it on in one smooth motion. “So you like it?”

Kara dove into Lena’s arms. “Of course I love it Lena. It’s absolutely beautiful. Thank you so much.” Kara pulled Lena in for a soft kiss. “I love you so much.” 

Lena couldn’t help but smile against the kiss. “I love you too darling.” Lena knew how red she was. She wasn’t used to kissing Kara with an audience, an audience being Eliza. 

“Will you two get a damn room. It’s Christmas.” Alex said in the most serious tone before she winked at Lena. Lena just rolled her eyes. She was not opening that gift right now. 

Eliza just ended up giving them all 4 different gift cards to different restaurants all over, knowing how much all of her children loved to eat. Then came Lena’s gifts from Alex and Kara. Alex ended up getting her a couple of different shirts and ripped jeans. She even remembered Lena saying that she wanted a pair of Ugg boots, insisting that Lena really wanted them but would never buy them for herself. Then she bought her a new pair of cleats, saying that she is going to need those to kick some serious ass at college ball. 

Finally came Kara’s gift. Kara being the smart ass that she is, decided that she wanted to wrap it three different times thinking she was funny. She opened it to find an almost replica necklace except with the letter L on it instead of a K, weaved over a photo album. Kara helped Lena put in on, insisting to Kara that it was absolutely beautiful while looking at the different pictures Kara put in there. They weren’t all of Kara and her either, even though there were plenty of their many adventures in there. There were pictures she didn’t even know that Kara took. Like one of Lena and Lex throwing bubbles at each other while doing dishes on Thanksgiving. Lena drunkenly hitting on Alex on Halloween at their party. Lena playing soccer and football. There were a couple from the party that they went to on their first date and a few others from their random times Lex or Alex came home to visit them. It was the most sentimental gift Lena had ever received. She just wished she had some of her and her parents in there. 

The rest of the day flew by in a breeze with lunch and dinner ending before Lena even knew it. Lena actually didn’t eat much at dinner because she didn’t want to feel bloated for her activity she had planned for the night. It slowly started approaching 6:00 p.m. and Lena could feel herself starting to get more and more nervous. It wasn’t that she wasn’t ready to give this part of herself to Kara, because by God she was more than ready. She was nervous because she wanted it to be as good for Kara as it inevitably would be for her. It could go completely wrong but just being with Kara would end up making it completely right. 

When 6:00 finally hit, Lex and her excused themselves after a long day, using the excuses that they had to go home and shower and prepare for their parents’ arrival in a day and a half’s time. When Lena got home she quickly showered and headed up into her room to get ready. She left her hair down in light waves, Kara’s favorite hair style of hers. She put on a little smoky eyeshadow and her bright red lipstick before putting on the rest of her outfit. Before putting her coat on, she gave herself a once over in her full-length mirror, making sure everything looked pristine. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. ‘You can do this Luthor.’ She pointed at herself in the mirror, nodding her head as reassurance to herself, and put on her coat to head out the door in her Louboutins. 

 

///////

Lena had Joe drop her off in front of the hotel around 8:00. She walked into the lobby, feeling absolutely exposed in just her trench coat and heels. 'Maybe I should've put pants on until Kara got here?' It was way too late for that at this point. Instead of feeling embarrassed, she plastered herself with that Luthor conﬁdence that Lex had always told her would make her a great CEO if he ever stepped down or needed help running things. Until then, she would ride out her soccer scholarship and research at MIT and just let life come at her. 

She walked up to the counter with her dark hair in light waves, bright red lipstick and chin held high. "Reservation for Luthor please." She said to the front desk associate. She took the key card from the receptionist and made her way up to the 44th ﬂoor, the penthouse suite. The elevator led directly into the hotel room, as the access card was the only way to get up to that ﬂoor. 

Little did Lena expect to see the room covered in rose pedals and tea lights. There was soft jazz music playing in the background as she followed the rose pedal pathway through the suite. She noticed red heart shaped balloons, chocolate covered strawberries, and an expensive bottle of champagne on ice. 

Another thing Lena did not expect was to see a very exposed Kara Danvers laying on the California king sized bed. She knew Kara was coming but she fully expected to beat the blond here. Who was she kidding, the girl could fly after all. She couldn’t help but stop in the entrance of the bedroom and shamelessly ogle at her girlfriend, especially when she stood up from the bed. Kara looked absolutely fantastic almost naked, not that she didn’t look fantastic clothed too of course, but this Kara, wow. The royal blue lingerie really made Kara's baby blues pop. Kara really had such beautiful eyes. 

For Lena though, that was not all that had her attention. Kara wad perfectly tan, her legs were long and oh so muscular. Then her toned abdomen and wow, Lena could not wait to get her hands on Kara's toned, perky, ass. Then her hair, god Lena could not wait to get her hands tangled in that hair. The brunette had to shake herself out of her trance because before she knew it, Kara was maybe ﬁve inches away from her. 

"Merry Christmas again beautiful." Kara's voice was nothing but smooth and sensual. 

'How was she not nervous?' Lena thought to herself. "And Merry Christmas to you too darling." 

Kara started walking closer to her, making a show out of her swaying hips. When Kara ﬁnally got close enough to Lena, she could tell the blond was ready to dish out a lot of teasing by the strong hunger in her eyes. Kara ran her hands up the front of Lena's shoulders, slightly tugging on the collar of the coat. "Baby I like this jacket and all but I'm afraid this is going to have to come off." Kara pulled Lena in further to were Lena could feel Kara's breath against her ear. "Besides, I bet it looks even better off of you." She softly kissed Lena's ear, sending shivers down the brunettes back. 

Before Lena could even register, the blond let go of her jacket and was walking out toward the kitchen. 'God why does she have to look so good walking away and when did she start calling me baby?’ Not that Lena minded of course. Lena went over to the windows to look out onto the city to try to distract her raging hormones when she caught reﬂection of the blond coming back into the room with two glasses of champagne and a chocolate covered strawberry. 

Lena turned around to the girl putting the glasses on the little end table in the corner of the room. She walked back over to Lena while taking a bite out of the strawberry. 'Seriously, how does she make everything look so sexy?' The blonde approached her with a dangerous smile. 

"Here babe, try this, it is absolutely to die for." Kara said holding out the strawberry for Lena to take a bite of. Kara was right, that strawberry was fantastic. Lena was expecting the strawberry to be a little messy but what she wasn’t expecting was the feeling a ﬁnger running across her bottom lip. "You have a little bit of chocolate there Lee." Kara said biting her lip before popping the digit into her mouth. She slowly took her now cleaned ﬁnger out of her mouth with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Kara finally broke eye contact to look down at the coat. "Now, it is definitely time for this to come off." Kara grabbed one of the buttons and started slowly, agonizingly unbuttoning the jacket. ‘Was it always this hot in here?’ Lena couldn’t help but watch as Kara kissed down her torso, adventuring further down with each undone button. 

Lena could feel the white-hot heat boiling up in her lower stomach as Kara unbuttoned the last button, just above her panty line. She shrugged the rest of the coat off her shoulders, standing there in as much clothing as Kara was. 

"Oh Rao Lee." Kara took a step back to shamelessly check Lena out from head to toe. Lena ﬁgured she mine as well make the most of it and twirled around, showing off her assets, still in her stilettos. She knew how good she looked, especially the way those shoes did justice to her ass. So why not flaunt what she’s got? When she came back around the last thing she saw was Kara's blown pupils and all the sudden she was being pinned down to the bed with furious lips attacking hers. 

Lena couldn’t help but let out a soft moan against Kara's mouth, apparently causing the blonde to kiss down her jawline to her neck. Before anything went further, she felt the blonde pull back. "Lee if anything I do hurts you or you’re not comfortable with, you tell me okay?" Lena couldn’t ﬁnd herself able to put together any words so she just nodded. 

"No Lee, I need you to say it. I need to hear it." Lena saw that her eyes had adjusted. There wasn’t hunger in Kara's eyes but rather love and complete adoration. 'How did I get so lucky.' “I’ll let you know Kara. Now please, just fuck me." Lena was practically begging at this point and just like that, back was the hunger and passion in the blonds eyes. Lena felt Kara's mouth back on her neck, gently nibbling down to her collarbone, paying special attention to her pulse point, but nibbling hard enough to certainly leave a mark, not that Lena minded at all. She could always cover those up with makeup later anyway. 

Kara sat up on top of Lena, adjusting her hair to one side of her shoulder. Lena took the opportunity to place her hands on Kara's ass as she just smiled. "Lee, how much did you pay for this little outﬁt of yours?" There was that dangerously smug smirk of Kara's. 

"Darling, I'm a billionaire, does it really matter?" Lena said sort of confused. 

"Good." Lena felt Kara place both of her hands in between her boobs and completely ripped the bra in half. Lena looked down at her exposed chest then back up at Kara who had pulled the bra out from under her, holding what was left of it by the strap on her ﬁnger. Kara looked at the torn bra like she just won a ﬁrst place trophy. "Whoops." She shrugged her shoulders with a smirk and threw the useless bra across the room. 

Lena could barely make a sentence at this point but somehow managed. “Kara, take off your clothes.” This time Lena knew she had a hungry glare in her own eyes by the way Kara’s face changed. Kara slipped of her bra and panties with ease. ‘Fuck she is so damn sexy. How in the hell did I end up in bed with a fucking Greek Goddess’ Lena thought to herself before Kara went back to teasing her. 

Kara grabbed Lena's hands, pining them above Lena's head with one hand while making use of her other one on Lena's soft breast. She started kissing down Lena where she left off, slowly making her way to a very hard nipple. Kara was going way to slow for Lena's liking right now. She was starting to become a dam on the verge of bursting. 

"Kara-" Lena breathed out as her hips bucked, looking for anything to give her some kind of friction. Kara stopped and looked up at Lena, checking to see if anything was wrong. Lena looked down at the blond. "Just fuck me already Kara." She could feel her breath start to hitch and her heart start to race. 

Kara's smug smile returned as she placed herself between Lena's luscious legs. "With pleasure, Miss Luthor." Kara placed both of her hands at the hem of Lena's panties. 'Well, that outﬁt was nice while it lasted. ' Lena thought to herself as Kara threw the ripped panties over where the bra was located. 

Kara bent down to kiss and nibble on the inside of Lena's thighs. ‘God I am going to have marks all over me.’ Kara then took a digit and ran it up over Lena's sensitive point, causing an ungodly moan to come out of Lena's mouth. "Oh Rao Lena, you’re so fucking wet baby." 

Lena opened her eyes to a hungry looking Kara. It quickly crossed Lena's mind that that was the ﬁrst time she’s ever heard the blond swear. Not that it really mattered, it was kind of hot though. That quickly left her mind when she felt Kara's mouth right where she needed it to be. Kara's tongue seemed to be everywhere and anywhere, lapping up all that was Lena. Kara ﬁnally came up for air after softly sucking on Lena's clit. With a beat red face and disheveled hair, she looked for conﬁrmation to which Lena shook her head yes. 

Kara spread Lena’s legs a little wider and slowly slid a digit inside of Lena. "Rao you are so sexy baby." Lena let out the breath of air she was holding with a moan of Kara’s name while she continued to grope herself. Kara started off slow, much to Lena's dismay. Slowly working on an already worked up Lena. She knew Kara just wanted to make sure she wasn't hurting her but Lena needed more and she needed it now. “Kar-Kara, I-I.. need more.” Lena pulled Kara down to start frantically kissing her as Kara slowly slid another digit inside of Lena. She could feel herself start to near the edge of an orgasm as she started moaning Kara’s name louder. Kara started to pick up the pace and pulled her lips away from Lena’s, sliding herself back down the brunette’s body, lapping up all that she was until Lena came all over Kara’s tongue. Kara stopped eating her out, slowly working the digits in and out of her, easing her down from her orgasm. Lena’s body went limp and when it did, she saw Kara pull her digits out and slide them into her mouth, cleaning them off with that luscious tongue. 

Kara came up and laid beside her, pulling Lena’s limp body into her side. Kara pulled Lena into a deep, passionate kiss, to which Lena could taste herself on Kara’s tongue with their sweaty, hot bodies pressed together in the best of ways. Lena was still trying to catch her breath, but when she did, she made sure the first words to come out of her mouth counted. “I am so in love you Kara Danvers.”

Kara smiled and leaned down, pulling Lena’s chin up with her finger. “And I am so in love with you Lena Luthor.” She kissed Lena’s swollen lips and laid back down, both of them enjoying just being together as one. Which ended up lasting a whole five minutes before Lena asked about Kara’s freeze breath and somehow ended up on top Kara’s face, riding her cool tongue.


	14. Time is Relative When I'm With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long awaited update. I have been crazy busy with school and all the writing intensive classes I took this semester have drained me of all my writing capabilities. I leave for Las Vegas here for my birthday next week so I figured I better update before I leave on mid-semester break. I hope the wait is well worth it because this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Again, thank you all for being patient and comments are always appreciated! Thanks guys!
> 
> Much love,  
> -A

Months flew by since Kara and Lena’s trip to Colorado but to Kara, it felt like just yesterday. They flew out of National City Airport on one of the Luthor’s private planes and landed in Colorado two hours later. They spent most of their first three days shackled up in the resort’s suite, letting all their neighbors know just how much they loved and appreciated each other. The first night they were there Kara had realized two things about Lena. One, Lena was an absolute genius. While she was in Metropolis working the R&D for LuthorCorp, she invented red sun lamps to weaken Kara’s powers. Two, Lena was very skilled at making Kara’s toes curl. They would go out in the morning, Kara teaching Lena the basics of snowboarding, but of course the Luthor is a genius, so she picked it up by the end of the second day. They would come back around lunch time with every intention of eating lunch and heading back out, but that never happened. Whether it was because Kara wanted a snack and the only one, she could find was Lena or because Lena would tell Kara that she needed a massage after a long day of exertion, only to wind up doing more exercise than planned. 

By day four though, they were both exhausted and they both agreed that they should at least spend more time out on the slopes so when Lex or Alex asked them how it was, they could give them a clean answer. They ended up staying out on the slopes from 8:00 am until 5:00 pm, giving them time to go back to the suite, shower together, and head out for dinner. After dinner they would go out into the main courtyard area where there was a big fire pit and shit around drinking hot chocolate while gazing at the stars. Lena would sit in Kara’s lap, cuddling into her for extra warmth while Kara cooked them marshmallows over the fire. Then they would head back inside, make sweet, passionate, (sometimes dirty) love and repeat it all again the next day.

By the time Sunday came around, Lena and Kara had moved from the easiest slope, to one of the hardest, transitioning over to doing tricks on the half pipe that was built. Kara couldn’t believe how fast Lena learned, but of course Lena excelled, I mean, she is a Luthor after all. She has just never seen anyone match her trick for trick after not even one week of practicing. Only Alex could follow suit and that took her years of practice. Kara was so happy that she wore her Go-Pro on her at all times when they were out riding, she couldn’t wait to show everyone just how amazing Lena Kieran Luthor was. And on the last day, while laying in bed naked after making love to the women who had every piece of her heart, Kara made a realization looking at the beautiful naked girl beside her. She made a realization about just how much Lena meant to her, and just how hard it would be in a few months’ time to let her go. 

Flash forward a couple of months and it was now May. The month of prom, and the month of graduation. Lena asked Kara to prom in the most ridiculous Luthor way possible. Kara was supposed to pick Lena up from soccer practice when a bunch of Lena’s teammates, guys from the football team, and a few of their closest friends started walking up to Kara, giving her one red rose each. Then they all conglomerated around her and broke out into a flash mob which eventually Lena appeared with a final rose in mouth, holding a sign that read, “Will you go to prom with me Kara?” It was so cute that it actually made Kara laugh and cry all at once. Finally came the week of prom and Lex and Alex took some time off to come home to see their favorite sisters off to prom. That’s how Alex and Kara ended up at some boutique in National City looking for a prom dress a week before because someone decided to procrastinate on getting one. 

After trying on several dresses of serval different colors, Alex finally found one that she thought would be perfect for her gorgeous sister. “Kar! I think I finally found the one! Try this one!” Alex chucked the dress over the dressing room door. Kara handed back all the other dresses which were just simply horrendous in Alex’s opinion. Now don’t get her wrong, Kara could absolutely rock anything, just not any of those abominations. Alex found shoes that would go with and slid those under the door so they could have a picture of what the whole ensemble would look like. Kara stepped out with her hair in a loose curls down her shoulders, wearing a two-piece high neck dark blue satin dress with a lace split going up the front. She had silver heels on and she looked absolutely stunning. “Ooooo Little Luthor is not going to be able to keep her hands off of you!” Alex said with a teasing smirk to which Kara reciprocated with a soft, but firm punch to Alex’s bicep. Alex let out a wince, only to be masked by a chuckle from both women. “In all seriousness Kar, you look absolutely amazing. I think this is the one.” Alex said with a wide grin. Kara just smiled, giving herself a once over in the full body mirror, finally shaking her head in agreement and headed back inside the dressing room to change. 

Kara was getting changed back into her black ripped skinny jeans and white V-neck t-shirt when she felt her stomach grumble. She couldn’t tell if it was because she was hungry, or because of the conversation she was about to have with Alex. She knew that once she had this conversation with Alex, there was no going back. “Hey Alex? I’m feeling kind of hungry. You wanna text Lex and see if he wants to meet us at the food court for lunch?”

Kara head Alex shuffle around outside, probably trying to balance all of Kara’s stuff she had been holding. “Yeah Kar sure. You want me to see if Lena wants to come too?”

“No Alex it’s fine. I just really want to spend some time with just you and Lex for a little bit if that’s alright with you guys.” Kara knew that was the worst excuse she could ever give but what was she supposed to say? 

“Alright, Lex said he’ll be here in ten. Hurry up and get dressed so we can pay for the dress and get out of here.”

Kara paid for the dress and her and Alex headed to the food court where Lex was already waiting. He took the liberty of getting them all Chinese food, knowing that it was one of Kara’s favorites. He pulled a second table over in order to fit all the potstickers he ordered and they ate in peace for a while, all enjoying their food. Kara could feel herself getting nervous as two of the most important people in her own life and in Lena’s life sat before her. She could feel herself getting more and more anxious with every potsticker she shoved into her mouth. Finally, Alex must of sensed her unease and put a hand on her forearm, giving her a knowing look. “You okay Kar?” Alex said, causing Lex to look up from his plate, chopsticks in hand.

Kara swallowed hard, because this was by far the hardest thing she has ever done in her life. She looked between Alex and Lex and after a few moments of looks from both people, Kara finally decided it was time to speak up. “Uh.. I actually wanted to talk to you both about something very important.” 

“Kara whatever it is you know you can always talk to Alex or I about it. We are family and we are here for you. So spill the beans, what could possibly have a super’s mind wrapped into a pretzel?” Lex put down his chopsticks, giving his full attention to Kara. 

“Well.. Uh..” Kara cleared her throat, she could feel herself starting to panic. “You guys know how much I love Lena right?”

“Yes yes we all know that she’s your absolute world Kara, so what. Stop rubbing it in us single folks’ faces huh?” Alex said playfully, causing Lex to chuckle. 

“Well, I know we haven’t been together very long and I’m not saying that should matter. I mean, time is a relative concept, I was stuck in the Phantom Zone for how long and here we are. I mean what really even is time-“ 

Kara was cut off by Alex. Alex gave Lex a knowing look, causing the pair to slyly smile at each other. “Kara, get to the point.” Alex said with a slight chuckle in her voice. 

“Uh, yeah.. okay. Uh, here it goes.” Kara turned so she was square with Lex. She built up all the confidence she could find in herself and finally spoke. “Lex, I would like your permission to propose to Lena after graduation.” 

Lex sat there for what seemed like an eternity. He had his CEO façade on so Kara could not read what was going on through his mind which absolutely scared her. Lex looked over at Alex quizzically, who just shrugged her shoulders in response. Lex seemed deep in though when he finally spoke up. “You know Kara, you are right. There is really no such thing as time. Love does not run on time. Love plans its own course. It can make us do logical things, or it can make us do absolutely crazy things. But that is love. Love can happen very slow, but it can also happen very quickly. Now, Kara, before I give you my answer, I have one question to ask you.” Kara gulped and nervously shook her head yes. “Lena is a hard person to deal with, as you may know. Don’t get me wrong, I absolutely love my sister to death. She has brought so much joy and purpose into my life that I am sure I would’ve gone down a very different and dark path without her. Even with everything that she has went through, with her birth mother dying, us adopting her, and how Lillian has treated her ever since she came to us, Lena has blossomed into this wonderful human being. I would hurt anyone who would try to harm her in any way, and that includes you Kara. I love you both but if you ever hurt my sister, I swear I will make kryptonite paintballs and shoot them at you. I digress. Now with all of that Lena is very difficult when it comes to processing love and acceptance. You could tell her 100 times a day that you love her but at the end of the day, she would still think you are better off without her. So, my question for you Kara Zor-El, last daughter of Krypton, are you willing to make that kind of commitment to always remind Lena how much she is worth to you, how much you love her until the day you both leave this world?” 

Kara looked over to Alex who was listening intently, her face remaining stoic. Looking back at Lex, Kara spoke. “I don’t ever plan on letting her forget how much I love her. I will be by her side every day for as long as she has me. I will not leave her side unless she tells me to leave. All I want is to be there for her. To protect her always. To make her smile even on her darkest days. To remind her of all the good she is going to do in the world and of all the potential she has, no matter what she does in life. I want to be the one to catch her and pick her back up every time she falls. To be able to make her laugh, even on her saddest of days. I want to be her other half, because she’s my better half. I love her with all the being Lex and I promise to always protect her. I will always provide for her, even though she can provide for herself. And I promise to always, always love her unconditionally. There is nothing I want more in this world, than to be her finance.” Kara took a deep breath and looked to Alex who was still looking at her with a blank expression, but was that tears Kara spotted forming in her big sister’s eyes? “Alex, I know that we are young and that we have time but I wasted so much time in the Phantom Zone. I don’t want to waste any more of my time because every second of it, especially with Lena, is precious to me. It would mean more than the world to me to have both of your blessings.” Kara looked between her big sister and what could potentially be her brother-in-law, waiting for an answer.

Lex was the first to speak. “Well, kid. Don’t bother buying a ring, because I have just the one you are going to use. You have my blessing Kara. How could I say no after you just gave me a whole monologue about your unconditional love for my baby sister. I just can’t believe you guys could possibly be getting married before me!” Lex said causing Kara to laugh. Kara looked up from her bowed head to look over at Alex who just sighed.

“Well Kar, if you believe this is something you want, which by the sounds of it is something you really have thought about, how could I not say no. You and Lena are practically inseparable. It’s clear every time you guys are around each other just how happy you make each other. You both deserve so much happiness in this world Kara and if Lena is what brings you that happiness, then you have my blessing as well.” Alex reach out her hand and took Kara’s with a loving smile. “When are you thinking about proposing?”

“I was actually thinking about us all taking a family trip to Disney World since Lena has never been. Ever since I got her watching Disney movies, I’ve caught her several times looking up tickets to the theme park. I know it’s cliched to do something like that, but Disney really is the happiest place in the world, why not do it there?” 

Alex and Lex couldn’t help but laugh, not because of how cliched it was, but because of how adorable Kara looked talking about Lena like that. “Well Kara, if that is what you want to do, that will be my graduation present to you. I will buy us all tickets and we will head down directly after graduation.”

“Alright it’s settled then. Now, let’s get prom week officially started.” Alex said lifting up her glass, causing the other two to do the same. “To Kara asking Lena to marry her!”

/////

Friday rolled around quicker than expected. Kara raced around school in her curlers, zip-up hoodie, and sweats, trying to plan out last-minute college details. She last minutely decided that she was going to study astrophysics at Cal Tech in Pasadena, California. She woke up one day and had this weird epiphany that she wanted to study the sciences to pay tribute to her late father. She knew that she couldn’t quite give all the information she knew from her time on Krypton, but she felt that she could put her knowledge to use for good. She loved journalism, she really did, but even though Lena would never tell her this, Kara felt like she needed to keep up with her rich girlfriend and journalism would barely pay the bills. She was totally willing to keep doing it as a side hobby though. Nobody knew that she got accepted into Cal Tech except for Eliza who was absolutely thrilled by it. She planned on telling Lena once she finally decided but for some reason, she was nervous. She’d just tell her after prom. After getting all the paperwork needed to finish enrolling into Cal Tech, Kara sped home to pick up Alex so they could go to their hair, makeup and nail appointment. After several different hair styles, Alex finally picked what she ensured to Kara would look best on her. Since she already had her hair curling, they went with a half updo that was pulled to the back, leaving the loose curls to fall nicely over Kara’s shoulders. Kara got her nails painted dark blue to match her dress and left her makeup with a nice natural look to it. It was already 4:00 when they got home and Lena was scheduled to pick her up at 5:00 so they could all go eat with their friends before heading to the dance. 

Alex quickly but carefully helped Kara into her dress, ensuring that her hair and makeup were still perfectly intact. By the time Alex was done touching up Kara’s makeup the doorbell rang and Eliza was calling for her. Alex left the room first, allowing Kara to give herself a once over in her bathroom mirror to make sure everything looked perfect when Alex peaked her head back into the bedroom. “Oh Kar, you are so dead. Lena is absolutely dressed to kill. I swear if you weren’t my sister, whew I would try to snatch that right up.” That got Alex a pillow thrown at her. “Hey I’m just kidding! But seriously, hurry up. Your future fiancé isn’t going to wait forever for you.” With that, Alex left the room with a wink. Kara looked back into the mirror taking a deep breath, she grabbed her silver wallet that held her money and phone and headed out her bedroom door. 

Alex was right. Lena was dressed to kill and if Kara didn’t breathe here in a few seconds, she was going to absolutely die. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was the vision that Lena is. She had her hair braided on one side of her head pulled over and curled to fall down with the rest of her hair over her left shoulder. She was wearing a strapless ruby red dress with a slit going up to a little more than mid-thigh that also shimmered when the light hit it just right. She wore light makeup but rocked a shade of lipstick that matched her dress. An absolute vision in red. Kara didn’t know how long she had been staring and frankly she didn’t really care but a nudge to the arm broke her out of her trance. “Told you, looks to kill sis. By the way, how about you pick that jaw up off the floor. Your starting to leave drool stains.” Alex said with a wink, handing Kara the corsage she was supposed to give Lena. Apparently, Alex knew she was going to wear red because the corsage matched really well with Lena’s dress. 

Kara took the corsage and began her descent down the stairs to her beautiful girlfriend standing beside Eliza. When she got to the bottom, she took Lena’s perfectly polished hands and brought them up to her mouth, kissing them ever so gently. “You look absolutely stunning Lena.”

“As do you darling.” Lena let go of Kara’s hands, reaching into the plastic container to grab Kara’s corsage. It was one of those ones that would go up around her bicep rather than on her wrist. So Lena took her time to wrap it around Kara’s toned arm. 

After Lena was done, Kara did the same thing. Kara ducked her head to try to hide the blush that was inevitably forming. She looked up to see Lena softly chuckling to herself, just watching her. “You know, I really wish I could kiss you right now, but I don’t want to mess up that perfect lipstick of yours.”

Lena couldn’t hold in this laugh. “Screw the lipstick Kar, come here.” Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, totally forgetting that Lex, Eliza, and Alex were all standing right there. They heard a supply of “aww” and “whoops” coming from their family members to which Kara felt Lena smile against her mouth. The pulled apart to find Eliza showing Alex and Lex the pictures she captured of the two from the time Kara stood on top of the stairs until now.

“Okay girls! Now time to get official pictures. Come on, we can do it out back under the big magnolia tree.” Eliza waved them all to follow her through the house into the back yard, Kara taking Lena’s hand and holding it until they got out back. First was a couple shots of Lex and Lena which consisted of maybe one serious one and the rest being goofy ones. You couldn’t get those two to behave with each other even if they tried. Next came Alex and Kara who also did have a few silly ones but mainly serious ones because Alex just wanted the pictures to be done with. She hated getting her picture taken. Then came Lena with Eliza and Alex. Then Kara and Eliza. Then Lex and Kara. Finally though, Lena and Kara got to have their pictures taken. They took different poses in different places in the backyard. Some of Kara holding Lena around the waist from behind. Some of Lena sitting on Kara’s lap on the bench with her arms wrapped around her neck. No matter the backdrop though, all those pictures with the two, they all had one thing in common. You could see the amount of love the two girls had for each other practically oozing out of each other. Even in the pictures where neither thought they were being photographed, you could see the longing looks they would give each other. There was one picture in particular where you could truly see it and that was of them sitting on the bench. The pictures started out with both of them looking at the camera and somehow ended up with them passionately kissing again. Eliza has always been proud of her girls, but she couldn’t be prouder that her daughter finally seemed to be at peace in this world. For that, her heart warmed greatly. 

It was a quarter until six when they finally left the house in a black limo of course, Lena Luthor never did anything half assed, making their way to National City to eat with Lucy and her date James, Barbra and her date Leo, and Adam and his date Lindsey. They all ate happily, taking pictures to commemorate their last prom together and all gathered into the limo to head out to prom. 

About twenty minutes later, they arrived at prom with Lucy and James leading their party down the red carpet. After them was Barbra and Leo, then Adam and Lindsey. Kara looked over at Lena with pure joy in her expressions. She noticed a slight nervous twitch in Lena’s upper lip, one that she got when she had to be in front of a multitude of people. Lena swore she was never nervous when she was out on the field because she had other things to focus on, but when it was her that everyone was looking at, she developed the nervous twitch. Kara took Lena’s hand and looked into those beautiful emerald pearls, “Hey, it’s just you and I out there. You focus on me. Now, Miss Luthor, my beautiful beautiful girlfriend, will you please accompany me down the red carpet?” Kara gave her a reassuring smile, letting go of her hand and offering her an elbow instead. To which Lena took a deep breath, looked into Kara’s sapphire eyes and smiled. She followed Kara out of the backseat of the limo, Kara offering her hand to help her stunning girlfriend out of the car. Kara offered Lena her elbow again and when their principle announced their names, they descended down the carpet. There were paparazzi lights flashing in every direction but all Lena looked at was Kara. When they got to the end of the runway, just before entering the school, they both stopped and turned towards the crowd so the Danvers’ and Lex could take final pictures of them. What neither Kara nor Lena expected was to see Lionel in the crowd beside Lex with a big, proud smile plastered on his face. Lena looked at Kara who just gave her a knowing nod, and Lena ran over to her father who wrapped her up in a tight embrace. ‘That is going to make for a lovely photo.’ Kara thought to herself. 

The night went fast and the whole gang danced the night away. There had happened to be a karaoke machine set up that the DJ let students take hold of, to which Kara and Lucy greatly obliged to use. There were fast dances all throughout the night but Kara was glad that the final two consisted of slow songs where Lena ended up in Kara’s arms. They were both equally surprised when they mastered the dance floor doing a rendition on the Rumba. It was sexy and sensual but passionate at the same time. They didn’t realize until the clapping started that they were being watched by virtually everyone. Someone even put them on YouTube which they found out about later when Lena got a call the next morning asking her to be on Dancing With the Stars. They finished up Prom Night with sitting out in the middle of the woods with their friends still in their dress attire until they retired back to their individual houses, a little more than tipsy around three in the morning. Kara went back to Luthor Manor with Lena to which neither had dresses that were wearable anymore after their late-night activities. Lena fell asleep with the taste of Kara on her tongue and a heart full of love.

//////

The next two weeks until graduation flew by, their prom pictures finally dying down with the paparazzi. The paparazzi officially gave them the ship name of KarLena which Kara thought was absolutely adorable, Lena not so much. Lena finished up her classes at National City University right before prom so she was spending more and more time at school hanging out with Kara. When she was supposed to be out at college, Lena spent her time down at the soccer field until Kara came down after she was done with the rest of the school day. Kara knew that her girlfriend had to really start practicing, as she left to work for LuthorCorp in a month’s time. With that, she wouldn’t have a lot of time to practice and word had it that the there were a few scouts coming to the first few games to try to get Lena to play professionally. Kara and Lena had talked about her possibly playing professionally but normally Lena would just brush it off. 

Kara and Lena were sitting up at their spot on top of the hill the one day, discussing Lena’s valedictorian speech while Kara went over her salutatorian notes when the nervousness finally caught up with her. Kara recently got the ring off of Lex, taking it to get it sized so it would be ready. As much as Kara wanted to wait until the trip to Disney to propose, Kara didn’t know if she could wait any longer. She had the ring box in her pocket and just when she was about ready to spill all her love for Lena, the brunette spoke up, causing Kara to let go of the ring box in her pocket. “So word on the street is that you got accepted into Cal Tech to study astrophysics. When did you plan on telling me that one love?” Lena looked at her incredulously.

Kara gulped, knowing she had been caught. She wanted to be the first one to tell Lena and she had no idea who exactly spilled the beans. “I was going to tell you after you got settled in Cambridge. I was just really nervous with everything going on how you would take it. I know with Lionel finally serving Lillian the divorce papers, you entering as LuthorCorps junior R&D director at the Boston office, then with graduating, I just didn’t want to spill that onto you too. You’ve been so stressed lately. I didn’t want to add onto that stress.” Kara ducked her head, knowing that she messed up. She felt really bad because she had always been open and honest with Lena but right now, she felt like she did the wrong thing.

“It’s okay love. I’m really glad to hear that. I didn’t even know you were looking into going into the sciences. I know you were a part of the science guild on Krypton but you never really talked about it further than that. I’m proud of you for using that gigantic brain of yours. I just wish you would’ve told me is all.” Lena finished that sentence in a hushed tone. It hurt that Kara waited so long to tell her. They were graduating tomorrow and until this very moment, Lena had no idea about her future with Kara. She knew she loved her to death and would do anything for her, but there was that part of her that knew deep down inside, that she didn’t deserve someone like Kara. Then add on the fact that they would be on different sides of the country just added onto the hardship. She knew Kara could fly over and they could FaceTime but it was going to take work. Was Lena Luthor really worth that much work? Lena just put that in the back of her mind for now, willing to mull it all over later.

“I’m sorry Lee, next time something important like that comes up you will be the first one to know. I was just scared.” Kara slid their papers under a nearby stone to hold them down and took Lena’s hands in hers. “I don’t want to lose you Lee.” Kara looked up from their conjoined hands with tears threatening to pool out of her eyes when Lena kissed her.

“I’ll always be here for you Kara. Always.”

///////

They all got ready at LuthorCorp Manor that Friday afternoon dressed in their royal blue robes and gold sashes draped over them. Kara and Lena also had another sash on them for their time in the National Honor’s Society and gold ropes hung around their neck to symbolize graduating with a 4.0 GPA. They took plenty of photos with Lex, Alex, and Eliza before getting into Lex’s Range Rover and heading to Midvale High for their graduation ceremony. On the way there, Kara could tell there was just something wrong with Lena. She knew she was nervous for her speech but this wasn’t nervousness she was sensing. It almost felt like Lena was sad. Kara wrapped an arm around her girlfriend and pulled her in for a kiss on her temple and to whisper in her ear. “Hey, you okay babe? You seem a little off.”

Lena leaned into Kara’s warm embrace. “Yeah, I-I’m fine. It’s just, I wish my dad was here, even Lillian. I don’t know it’s stupid.” Lena said turning back to face out the window. 

“Lee your feelings are never stupid. I’m sure there is a reason why they aren’t here. When’s the last you heard from him?”

“He talked to me last night. Told me that there were problems going on at the Tokyo hub but that he would try to make it. I guess the problems were worse than he thought. He told me to break a leg though and to have Lex record it so.” Lena shrugged.

“Well see. It looks like he’s upset that he’s missing it. You’re his baby girl and he loves you very much Lee. I’m sure he will find some way to make it up to you.” Kara leaned back in pressing a chaste kiss to Lena’s cheek before they pulled to a stop in front of the high school. 

They made their way inside and got with the rest of their friends to start getting ready to line up. They went in order of class rank from 1-20, then they went in alphabetical order after that. The three amigos were right in the front row, taking first through third respectively. Kara couldn’t believe she beat Lucy out for the second spot but they all agreed that Kara deserved it. Kara gave her speech first which mainly consisted of telling funny stories of her time as a senior at Midvale high with the rest of her grade. She kept it light and funny and killed it with her silly puns. She then thanked everyone for their continued support and thanked the teachers for making all of this possible. She then looked back at Lena, giving her a reassuring smile, and introduced the Class of 2012 valedictorian.

Lena absolutely killed her speech. Unlike Kara’s hers was more serious talking about all the different hardships and challenges their class faced throughout the years. She took thanked the faculty, staff, and everyone’s parents for making this all possible. She touched on lesson’s that she learned while attending Midvale high and ended with one last final thanks before she and the rest of their class pulled out silly string and started launching it across the stage. 

Later that night, they went home and changed only to head out with all of their friends for the last Senior Campout where everyone drank and had a blast until the break of dawn. 

The next day, Kara, Alex, Lena, and Lex all boarded the Luthor’s private plane to head to Orlando, Florida, on their way to Disney World. They landed at around six in the evening where there driver was waiting for them on the runway to take them to the condo Lex rented for the week. They showered, changed, and made their way out to get their first real meal of the day. 

To say Kara ate out the whole restaurant would be an understatement. What was she to do? She didn’t eat all day of course she was going to be hungry. They ended up at a buffet style restaurant to which Kara was eternally grateful they chose that because Kara really did clean house. Kara really didn’t know if the food actually tasted that good or she just ate that fast because somehow, someway she ended up done before everyone else. 

They made their way back to the house and Kara decided that she was going to whip up some homemade chocolate mouse while Lena was in the shower for dessert. “So, are you ready for tomorrow?” Alex approached Kara from behind, initially startling the blonde. 

“I’m really nervous Alex. What if she says no? What if I am not what she wants? What if Lee already has other plans. What if-“

Alex cut her off before she could keep on rambling to which Lex must have noticed because he made his was beside Alex. Alex grabbed hold of Kara’s shoulders. “Listen Kar, that girl absolutely loves you. It is plastered all over her face twenty-four-seven. If she says no, it will be very surprising and it will be her loss.” 

“I actually agree with Alex. If she says no Kara, then it’s because of her own self doubt, not because of anything you did. My sister can kind of be blind when good things are happening to her and she tends to push them away for the sake of keeping herself from getting hurt. But I think she knows that you are that exception Kar. You love her unconditionally and I think Lena knows that. Don’t worry about it kid. Just put on that sunny Zor-El personality and shine like a diamond tomorrow kid. You’ll do great.” Lex said nudging Kara’s arm. 

Kara took the ring that Lex gave her out of her pocket to look at it one last time before putting it away until tomorrow. She made sure it was sized perfectly, it was perfectly shined, and she even had the jeweler put in a tiny emerald and sapphire at the bottom of the ring. The ring was absolutely beautiful. It was square cut with tinier diamonds encrusted around it except for the two Kara had put in place to symbolize herself and Lena. Kara knew that the latter would pick up on just what the two other jewels meant so she felt no need to explain it to anybody else. She closed the ring box and put it back in her pocket just before Lena came out in her pajamas, hair still sopping wet hanging over her shoulders. She couldn’t wait to call that beautiful girl her fiancé. 

The next day they all woke up super early to pack their bags and get ready for the Magic Kingdom. While Lena was preparing the snacks, Kara put the ring in her backpack along with two shirts that she had made that said “Engaged” on them with the letter g’s being made into little Mickey ears. After she was satisfied that she had everything, she made her way out to the kitchen to help Lena finish packing. Alex and Lex finally made their way out and by the looks on their faces, they could tell that Kara was getting nervous. Lena finally finished putting the snacks into the bag and made her way back into the bedroom to grab a few more of her things when Alex and Lex came over to giving her a reassuring hug, telling her that everything was going to be okay. 

They caught the tram to the park, getting their tickets and making their way to the front of Cinderella’s castle. Alex gave her a quick thumbs up before yelling for Lena to stop so that she could take a picture of her and Kara in front of the castle. It was so cute watching Lena look around at everything that surrounded her. She was never allowed to experience such magic as this because it was silly and it was for little children. Luthor children didn’t need to believe in fairy tales and magic because they had math and science and that’s what really mattered. But here and now, she had everything that the five-year-old Lena could’ve ever dreamed for. While Lena continued looking around at the different buildings and rides surrounding her, Kara dug into her backpack and pulled out the shirt first. “Hey Lee, I got us some shirts. Here.” Kara said handing Lena her shirt. She looked at it and her expression turned from complete happiness to utter confusion real fast. That’s when Kara got down on one knee. 

“Lee, I know we have only been dating for 10 months now but time doesn’t matter. I was stuck in the Phantom Zone for twenty-four years. For twenty-four years I was by myself alone in a tiny pod where time never passed. I was alone and scared of what my life would be. But I landed here and I would like to think there was a reason that I ended up right here, in this exact moment. With you by my side I am no longer scared and I no longer want to waste anymore time when I know that what I want for the rest of my existence is standing right here in front of me. You make me into a better person every time you are around. You might think otherwise but you get me through every day. I used to have nightmares until you came along, and now every time we fall asleep together, all I have are happy dreams. You sooth my soul Lena and I have never been happier than I have been with you by my side and if you would let me, I would be honored to be by your side for the rest of our lives. So, without further ado, Lena Kieran Luthor, would you make me the happiest alien on the face of the Earth and marry me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are not mine but all the mistakes are! And yes, I'm that cliché bitch who loves Disney Engagements, sue me.


	15. Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to the song Glass by Thompson Square. Then you'll know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long ass wait for an update. Got done with the semester than everything went to shit in my life but it's all good now! Its 2019 and I promise to update a lot more frequent than before! Hopefully yall stuck around and I am sorry for the angst that is in this chapter. Please don't hate me. Toodles! Again, comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> P.S. If ya like oneshots, check out my other story Graduation Night!

“So, without further ado, Lena Kieran Luthor, would you make me the happiest alien on the face of the Earth and be my wife?”

Kara stayed down on one knee for what seemed like an eternity trying to read her girlfriend. She turned to see Lex and Alex with the same faces, longing to figure out what Lena was going to say. She just stood there looking between Kara and the shirt in her hand as if trying to figure out some immaculate chess game. ‘Come on Lee…’ As if Kara was trying to telepathically tell her to hurry up because her stomach was slowly dropping into the pits of abdomen with nerves. Finally, Lena walked over and lifted Kara up off of her knee so they could be at eye level. 

Lena noticed the crowd they had started to draw so she leaned forward taking Kara in her arms, whispering into her ear. “Kara are you sure about this. I’m a Luthor. I’m no good.” Lena said that last part a little more reserved. How could one amazing human being feel so little about themselves. How could she not see how much worth she has? “Trust me Kara, it’s better if we don’t. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Lena ducked her head, unable to look at Kara any longer without crying. 

Kara let out a sigh and lifted Lena’s chin back up to place a chaste kiss to her lips. “Don’t you get it Lee? I love you for you and I think you are the most amazing human being I have ever had the privilege of meeting. I have traveled across galaxies far far way (whoops, Star Wars reference, Kara laughed at herself internally) and have never found anyone like you. I don’t care what your family is like. I don’t care that you parents, mainly your mom, is a xenophobic maniac who could possibly snap and try to kill me someday. I don’t care Lena because I will have you, my partner-in-crime, my peanut butter to my jelly, the banana to my split, my better half right beside me. Please Lena, please let me show you for the rest of our days just how much you mean to me. Let me show you how amazing of a person you are. Please, I love you.” Kara made sure to say the whole thing with conviction and right into Lena’s eyes because if there was one thing Kara has learned about the brunette over their time together, it was that she was undoubtably stubborn. 

Lena could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. She knew that everything Kara was telling her wasn’t some false narrative, she knew that deep in her heart. But was she strong enough to fight off her own insecurities? Was she strong enough to fight off every nasty word Lillian has ever said to her? Was she strong enough to fight the feeling of neglect she always carried around due to her father never being home? Was she strong enough for an alien goddess of a woman?

She wanted this. When she pictured a future, she couldn’t see it with anyone else. In every future plan she had, Kara was right there by her side supporting her whole heartily. But with every good dream she had of the future, she had equal parts awful. She knew deep down that someday Kara would go on to be a super hero like her cousin. Could she bare the worry of one-night Kara not possibly coming home? Could she bare to watch her fight aliens on television? Could she bare the crazy maniacal things that her mother’s anti-alien rhetoric could do? 

She looked back down at the ring, box still open in Kara’s hand. It was her great-grandmothers with a few modifications to suit Kara and Lena’s relationship. She looked over at Lex, assuming that he was the one to supply it to Kara. Their relationship had Lex and Alex’s full support. All four of them knew the cost of a Luthor and a Super being together. Yet, three out of the four of them seemed to think they could take on whatever life through at them. She looked back at the ring, then back up into those sapphire blues she always got lost in. Before she could doubt herself even more, the words were already falling off of her tongue (apparently the tears were already falling out of her eyes too). “Yes.” 

Kara perked up, hearing the word spoken barely above a whisper. She was certain that if it wasn’t for her super hearing that she wouldn’t have heard it. “Yes?”

“Yes of course I’ll marry you Danvers.” 

Kara smiled that hundred-watt smile and wiped the tears off of her fiancé’s face. Before she could even put the ring on, she was picking her up into her arms in a tight embrace. “I hope to not be a Danvers for long.” She removed her face out of her giggling girlfriend’s neck to yell out to everyone. “Guys she said yes!” Kara kissed her fiancé and put her back on the ground so she could pump her fist into the air like at the end of “The Breakfast Club” before she realized that she hadn’t even given Lena the ring yet.

“Whoops my bad.” Kara giggled and took Lena’s left hand and slid the ring on ever so gently. She lifted Lena’s hand up to her mouth to press a soft kiss where the ring sat. “I love you so much Lee.” 

“And I love you Kara.” Lena wrapped her arms around and kissed her fiancé while the group that had migrated around them “whooped”, whistled, and clapped all around. Lena had never been so happy in her entire life. 

/////

Of course, what goes up must come down. Lena truly enjoyed the trip to Disney World with her new family. She got to see all of these wonderful things and experience all these magical moments with her three-favorite people. She didn’t have to worry about LuthorCorp, school, or even soccer. She did however have to worry about family because Lionel had called Lex and told him that he finally served Lillian the divorce papers. Other than that, she could just be at peace with her beautiful fiancé and the two best siblings she could’ve ever asked for. 

But of course, about two weeks after their blissful vacation, tragedy struck. Lena and Kara returned home after date night at the local carnival to a horrific sight. They both walked into the dining room, hand in hand with Lena holding her stuffed tiger that Kara won her. Lena called for her dad to let him know she was home. When she got no reply, they both walked into the dining room where Lionel should’ve been eating a late dinner to find a completely horrific sight. Blood splattered on the diamond inlaid marble flooring and a very pale Lionel slumped in his chair. Lena dropped the tiger and Kara’s hand to run over to check her dad’s pulse, even though she knew it was futile to do so while Kara called 911.

It was like a switch had clicked in the funny, charismatic girl’s personality. Gone was the soft and caring Lena. The one who wasn’t afraid to cry and show her emotions to her girlfriend. What now stood before Kara was the cold, tactical Luthor. 

Lena stood up backbreakingly straight after looking him over. “He’s gone.” 

After Kara gave the 911 dispatcher all the details, she shoved her phone back into her back pocket and walked over to Lena. Kara went to pull Lena in for a hug when she was suddenly stopped by a palm to the chest. “I think you should go Kara.” 

“But Lena I wanna be here. I wanna help.” Kara went to reach back for Lena but she just backed away, flattening her shirt.

“Kara please just go. This is Luthor business so it does not concern you.”

Kara was taken aback by that statement. “What do you mean it doesn’t concern me? Lena look at your left hand. As of two weeks ago, this does too concern me!”

“Kara if this really concerned you, you would’ve been able to sense that something is wrong. You talk about having this high moral compass and this passion for wanting to help people but you don’t. You have all these powers to save people like you’ve talked about wanting to do since I met you yet you do nothing with them! You could’ve saved him!” Lena looked back down at the dinner table where her father now laid. Taking a few deep breaths trying to calm herself before she spoke. “They made it look like a suicide. Put the gun on the side of his dominate hand and made the bullet flight path trajectory perfect. You really think my Dad, the most rich and powerful man in the world would just off himself? No. Which means someone did this. We should’ve been here Kara.” Lena finally looked away from the gruesome sight to make eye contact with her fiancé. “I told you to never get involved with a Luthor and this just proves why. Now please, please Kara. Just go.” 

Kara tried one last time to reach out toward her fiancé. “But Lena—”

“Please Kara. Go.” 

/////

 

Weeks went past before any news broke about the alleged suicide attempt by Lionel. The police ended up finding the guy that did it, some low level thug who used to work for LuthorCorp and held a grudge against Lionel for letting him go. The funeral was in a few days and Kara still hadn’t heard from Lena. It had been a month since they last spoke and Kara couldn’t figure out why they weren’t talking. She tried reaching out to Lena with no avail and every time she called Lex, he would simply tell her that Lena wasn’t ready to talk to anyone just yet. Kara of course though would check up on her every day to find her either tinkering in her lab downstairs, angerly working out and doing soccer drills to hardcore metal music, or softly sulking in her room. All those times in the past month Kara wanted to check in on her but clearly she didn’t want to talk so she kept her distance. 

Then came the day of the funeral and everyone was there. Eliza and Alex came with Kara to the Catholic church where the service was being held. Kara saw Lena talking to a few other patrons there to pay their respects but when blues finally met greens, they quickly looked away and avoided them for the rest of the service. 

The Danvers made their way up to the front to pay their respects, offering Lex their condolences but when it was time to offer them to Lena, she was nowhere to be found. Confused by the younger Luthor’s sudden disappearance, Kara asked Lex where his sister went. His response was merely a shrug. “Lena copes differently than most people do. You know her better than anyone Kara.” Lex looked around to most people getting ready to leave and decided to pull Kara into the back room to chat with her easier. Lex took a big sigh before he spoke. “Listen Kara. I know you and Lena haven’t spoken to each other in over a month. I also know how she feels about the whole situation and how it went down. Firstly, I want you to know that I do not blame you for the death of our father. You did not pull the trigger. You did not order the hit. And you most certainly couldn’t have known it was going to happen either. You and I know better than anyone that when Lena is upset, she has her own way of coping with things, even if that is lashing out at the people she loves. I just don’t know about this time Kara. She was our dad’s pride and joy. Even though he wasn’t around often she loved him dearly and she doesn’t take loss well. Hell, she still blames herself for her biological mother’s death.” Lex took a sip of his scotch, trying to hide the fact that he was slowly burning up inside. “I know you’ve been checking in on her for the past month and I greatly appreciate it. I know she is your fiancé and all but given the fact that she has went radio silent, it still means a great deal to me that you didn’t just give up on her.” Another sip. “I figured this funeral session would be too much for her. She didn’t even want to come. I swear under that ‘cold bitch façade’ she wears all the time is a big teddy bear. Anyway, I’m not sure where she went but I am sure you of all people will be able to find her.” 

Kara nodded, unable to find the right words to say. She turned on her heel and went to open the door to let herself out when Lex spoke up once again. “Hey Kara, thanks for everything though. And Kara, good luck.” 

Kara gave Lex a sheepish smile before exiting the room to tell her mom and sister that they were leaving. Alex drove Eliza home while Kara flew to the only place she knew that Lena would go, their hill. There Lena was sitting upon their rock in her black, long sleeved lace dress with heels long ditched beside her. Kara walked up beside the woman to sit down and noticed she was crying. She just sat down beside her, knowing that if Lena wanted the affection, she would seek it out herself. Kara was never one to push the closeness on her once cold and reserved fiancé. 

They sat there for what seemed to be ages before Lena turned to finally look at the blond. “Kara—” Lena broke again, unable to hold the tears back any longer, falling into Kara’s waiting arms. 

“Hey it’s okay baby. I’m right here. Let it all out.” Kara held Lena close, running her fingers through her hair while subtlety rocking her back and forth. They sat there until the sun started to set, letting Lena have all the emotional time she needed in the comfort of her home’s arms. 

Finally, Lena spoke up. “Kara, I-I can’t do this anymore.” Lena was shaky as she pulled away from Kara, quickly standing up and looking around.

“Lee what do you mean you can’t do this anymore?” Kara stayed on the rock, completely confused by the brunette’s actions. 

Lena looked down at her ring finger and slid the engagement ring off. “I know this is technically my grandmothers, but you gave this to me and I need you to hang on to it. I can’t be here anymore Kara. I told you from the moment you walked into my life that Luthors were trouble. I can’t bring any more trouble into your life Kara.” Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and held it out flat. “Please, please take care of this for me.” She placed the ring in Kara’s hand and pulled back to wipe the tears that threatened to track down her face. “I leave tomorrow for MIT. I contacted the coach and made a request to start practicing early.” Lena then became flush with Kara, wrapping in what would be her final hug with the blonde and gave her a kiss on the corner of her mouth. “I love you Kara. I probably always will. But I can’t get you involved in this any longer. You deserve so much better.”

 

Lena let go of the blond and turned to walk away before Kara caught her hand. “Lena don’t go please. There is nothing I want more in life than to be by your side. Through all of it. Through all the good, the bad, and the ugly. I knew that life wasn’t going to be easy with you in any way shape or form. I also knew that your life with me wasn’t going to be easy either. Marrying a Super when my cousin has so many enemies? We both said yes Lena. We both made a promise to get married someday. Hell, Eliza already started planning! Don’t I even get a say in this?” Kara looked into emerald green eyes that once held so much love and compassion to find nothing but sadness. 

Lena took a step closer to Kara. “Look, I know my father didn’t kill myself and I sure as hell know that the guy they caught was just a scape goat. Look at the timing. Lillian just got served the final divorce papers where she would get absolutely nothing of LuthorCorps. Coincidental? I don’t think so. This is getting deep Kara and I can’t put you and your family in danger thanks to mine. So don’t fight me on this Kara. Just please for both of our sakes, don’t. I want to keep the rest of our families safe.” 

Kara pulled Lena in and held her by both of her arms. “Lena I can keep us safe! I have these powers that will keep everyone okay! I can do it just don’t leave me. Please, don’t go.” Tears ran down both parties faces, unable to hold back any emotion anymore. 

Lena leaned in and kissed Kara with all the passion she had left in her body. “Goodbye Kara. I will always love you.” Lena picked up her heels and turned to make her way back down the hill to finish packing for her departure tomorrow. That left one Kryptonian looking down at the engraved engagement ring in her hand with a tear soaked face, feeling more alone than ever before. She’d take the Phantom Zone all over again rather than watching Lena walk away.


	16. Could It Be Fate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long awaited update, college is kicking my ass currently. But, now I am finally getting to the part that I've really wanted to write so expect more frequent updates! As always, comments, kudos, and suggestions are always welcome and appreciated!  
> Love you guys!
> 
> -A x
> 
> Also side note, I am starting a new fic also so be prepared for that one as well! American Captain Kara Danvers and rich Irish CEO Lena Luthor should be so fun!

5 years later. 

“Seriously Alex, why do we have to go out tonight. You know I like to go out, but just—just not tonight. Kara whined as she rummaged through her walk-in closet looking for a club worthy outfit. 

“Do you really want me to give you the list of reasons why?” Kara looked back at Alex expectantly, not knowing that the reasons were right under her nose. “Well, let’s start with you first of all. Your dating life sucks. You broke up with that douchebag Mon-El, which good riddance because I never liked him anyway. Then all you’ve done since then was hooked up with random people. I mean do you even know who the last person was?” Alex asked incredulously.

“Ha-ha Alex, you’re so funny. Of course I know who it was.” Alex raised a daring eyebrow waiting for her sister’s reply. Kara blushed. “It was Sara.” 

“First off, I am just going to ignore the fact that we have somehow slept with the same woman. Second of all, kudos to you, Sara is hot. Anyway, there is also the fact that your ex-fiancé just moved to National City and you’ve been down since you heard about it. Then there is me, still a little sore from my broken engagement, but hey I am ready to get back out in the playing field right. Us Danvers’ always get back up when knocked down right?” 

After not getting a response, Alex walked out of the bathroom in her black leather pants looking for a club worthy shirt to go under her leather jacket. “Listen, Cat just practically handed over her company to you with shares so she can go roam the planet in search of ‘finding her true calling’. Which, who the hell does that and can I find someone like that. She might’ve handed over the CEO position to James, but you have majority control of the company and she let you create a Catco branch magazine to write about all things nerdy.” Alex rolled her eyes. “Besides, you can’t tell me you aren’t racking in the money since she has been gone. I mean, you clearly have gotten a big raise.” Alex waved around the newly furnished condo. “Plus, all the good Supergirl has done and the research and development you have been contributing to the DEO in your already tight schedule? Isn’t that something to celebrate?” Kara walked out of her closet with one of her tailored suits in hand. “Come on Kara, you deserve to let loose. Well, more than you usually do. Plus, a little birdie told me that a certain Lane might be in town. That definitely calls for us going out.”

Kara smiled at the thought of seeing her best friend after what seemed like years. She slid on her black tailored skinny suit pants and white button down, making sure to leave it unbuttoned to the middle of her cleavage. She walked back into the closet and grabbed a pair of black oxfords and her silver Rolex. Then she looked around her new condo that she purchased shortly after Cat left. She had to admit that Cat did leave her a lot. She had a two-story condo in one of the wealthiest parts of the city. Her own private elevator and garage that had her black 2019 Range Rover in it. And let’s not forget the upgrade in wardrobe. She still occasionally wore her cardigans and chinos but she also owned more fine tailored suits and “adult clothes” as Cat would put it. Kara had everything she could ever want in life and more, but the one thing she truly wanted she hasn’t seen in five years. She looked down at the ring dangling from the necklace Lena gave her for Christmas many years ago to think about what could have been. What her life would’ve looked like if Lena Luthor was still in it. 

 

“Seriously guys, do we really have to go out tonight?” Lena asked while Sam was throwing different clothing items on top of her. 

“Yes we have to go out tonight! You have seriously been such a fun sucker ever since you learned that we were moving here and I am done with the sucking of the fun!” Sam said as she picked up a short black sparkle dress with a deep neckline that left barely anything for the imagination and a very, very low back. “Here try this on.”

“It’s true Lena, you have been nothing but down since then. Just because the ex is here doesn’t mean you need to be all doom and gloom. Maybe it’s fate!” Lex walked out of the bathroom in his all black three-piece suit with red bow tie and pocket square. 

“It’s fate that my ex who probably never wants to see me again lives in the same city that I got traded to? Yeah, some sick twist of fate.” Lena still doesn’t understand why she got traded from the Metropolis Monarchs just before the season started. All she has done was put in blood, sweat and tears for that team to just to get a trade notice out of the blue was straight up weird. It wasn’t like the money mattered or anything to Lena either, she always donated her paychecks to charities and lived off of the money she still makes at LuthorCorp for putting R&D work in her spare time. So why Jess would accept a trade deal without even consulting her was beyond reason. 

She loved playing soccer honestly, Jess had everything set up so she was getting ready to travel with Team USA to the Olympics here in a couple months, but right now, at this very moment, she loathed her career choice. She should’ve just stuck to doing research and development work for Lex and LuthorCorp. Then she could’ve stayed in Metropolis. Lex wouldn’t have moved LuthorCorp headquarters to National City. Sam wouldn’t be throwing clothes at her right now in an attempt to get her to go drinking with her. She would’ve been content. But now, she ran the risk of seeing the one person she has been actively avoiding for the past five years. The only person she had every loved, still loves, Kara Danvers. 

Sam bent down in her tight strapless burgundy dress and high heels. “Lena, I am going to say this in the nicest way possible. Put on the dress, do your makeup, and let’s fucking go. You are fun sucker no more. We are two single ladies on the prowl tonight and I am not letting you of all people fuck this up. Now, get your ass up.” Sam pulled Lena up, smacking her on her ass as she went to walk toward the bathroom. 

Lena got up with a huff and trudged her way into her bathroom but not before yelling over her shoulder, “I hate you both!” before closing the door. Twenty minutes later she was in her short, black, sparkly dress and Louboutins. She had her hair straightened over her shoulders with smoky eyeshadow and her signature red lipstick. She emerged from the bathroom to a series of whistles and chants from Sam. 

Sam stood up off the bed. “Damn Luthor! Save some sexiness for the rest of us. I would like to get a girl tonight too if you don’t mind.” She walked over to Lena to pull her into a hug. “Seriously though, you look amazing. Thank you for agreeing to come out with your brother and I tonight.” 

Lena hugged her friend back and pulled away. “Did I really have a choice?” Lena let out a chuckle before stepping back to flatten down her dress. 

Sam pointed at her friend then to Lex. “Good point. Now, let’s get going! Lex said the driver is downstairs waiting for us. But first—" Sam walked over to the liquor cabinet in Lena’s new apartment. She came back with a bottle of tequila in her hand “a shot!” Sam took a swig from the bottle then handed it to Lex who then handed it to Lena. Lena looked to Sam expectantly who just ushered for her to take a sip already. 

Lena just shrugged her shoulders. “Fuck it.” And took what would be two measured out shots. “Whew.” Lena put the bottle back down on the coffee table. “Let’s make this night our bitch!” 

 

Lena was most definitely not enjoying her night. Honestly, she would’ve taken anything over seeing Sam in a corner booth making out with the one and only Alex Danvers. Lena sat there nursing her rum and coke and decided to look back on just how in the hell this turn of events happened. 

Sam, Lex, and Lena all waltzed into the club around eleven just when the party seemed to be in full swing. This was the opening night which probably attributed to the club being so busy and arguably stuffy. Honestly, Lena would’ve much rather been home reading the new issue of Catco’s Science Daily than watching her best friend and brother get tanked looking for hookups. Lena had been out with Sam and Lex multitudes of times ever since MIT but she still isn’t used to seeing the two be each other’s wingmen at a gay club. Hell, she still couldn’t believe that Lex finally came out as bisexual. Makes sense with all the time he spent with Kal-El. She shook that thought from her brain as she was escorted to the VIP section to wait for the rest of her party to come back from getting drinks. 

Sam and Lex were back about 15 minutes later, clearly cranky. “Holy fuck is this place busy.” Sam stormed up the stairs and slid into the booth next to Lena. “I just bought us a bottle of tequila and whiskey so we don’t have to fight with the savages for bottle service. Fuck. We should’ve known there would be a private bar up here.” Sam smacked Lex on the shoulder because it was somehow his fault for not knowing the VIP section would have a private bar. Lex just shrugged and sat down with three regular sized glasses and three shot glasses to which Sam started to fill up. She grabbed the salt off the middle of the table, sprinkling it on her hand then dispersing it to the rest of the party. “Well, bottoms up kids!” They all took their shots of tequila, wincing at the awful taste. Lena always hated the taste of it, yet somehow always ended up getting plastered off of it. “Hey babe, who’s that?” Sam pointed over to the booth on the other side of the room in the back corner. 

Lena started to take a sip of her whiskey when she turned to see one of the people she was desperately hoping not to run into tonight, Alex Danvers. She really didn’t mean to spit the whiskey out onto Lex, she really didn’t. It just kind of happened because if there was one Danvers around, the other wasn’t too far away. Lena quickly grabbed a napkin from the middle of the table and started dabbing at the wet spot on Lex’s new suit. Paying attention to the stain like it was a complex physics problem, Lex spoke up for her. “That’s Alex Danvers.

“No fucking way! The Alex Danvers! As is hot FBI agent scientist Alex Danvers? As in Kara Danvers’s hot older sister!” Sam was practically leaning over the table yelling at Lex and Lena. “Lex you were friends with her correct?”

“I was. I helped her get the job for the FBI.” Lex took a brief sip of his whiskey while Lena finished up dabbing. “I haven’t talked to her too much since she made the move here though. I wonder how she is doing.” Lena shot her brother an all-knowing stare. She knew exactly what Lex was trying to do. Lex had always loved Kara. Maybe that was because his infatuation with the infamous Clark Kent. Maybe it was because Kara simply made Lena better. Whenever Lena ended things with the pretty blond, Lex was just as sad as she was. Anytime she would go visit in Metropolis or he would come to her soccer games, Kara was always the topic of conversation. The Danvers sisters were important to both Luthor siblings and thanks to Lena’s grand scheme, she ruined that for the both of them. 

Looking at her life now at the age of 23 she can’t help but feel regret. She regrets blaming Kara for the death of her father. The logical part of her brain knew that Kara had nothing to do with it but the irrational part of her told her to run. All of her worst fears and insecurities slowly ate her alive and she just had to let Kara go. She regretted not trying to get Kara back. Not trying harder to reach out to her when she was in town. She missed all the important moments in Kara’s life that she could’ve, should’ve been there for. She missed seeing Kara in her first dorm room, walking across the stage for college graduation, taking her first job. Kara deserved someone who should’ve been there to celebrate everything with her. She deserved someone to walk hand and hand through life with and no matter how much Lena needed it to be her, she knew it was already too late. Kara already moved on and was doing great things with her life. Lena knew that she was a pretty popular reporter if the tabloids had anything to say about it. She had been pictured with the likes of Mike Mathews, the male soccer stud for National City, the notorious Cat Grant, Sara Lance, the mysterious star midfielder for the team she just got traded to, and Jimmy Olsen, photojournalist for Catco. Hell, there were even speculations about her with Diana Prince of the Washington Wonders. ‘Boy Kara always did appreciate soccer players.’ She started to fiddle with the necklace Kara gave her for Christmas 5 years ago that had now become a little security blanket for her when she was knocked out of her own thoughts. 

Sam was snapping her fingers in front of Lena’s face. “Hey bitch-tits. Lex is going to introduce me to Alex. You coming?” 

Internally every part of Lena’s body was screaming ‘Fuck no!’ but she could not help the nod that came after the question. Part of her dreaded seeing the older Danvers. She knew that Alex had been the one to pick up all the pieces she so eloquently broke apart in the younger Danvers. She also knew damn well the Alex had a temper, and Lena didn’t know that if she possibly drunk enough, that Lena might not end up with any teeth at the end of the night. But she sucked it up, grew the balls and walked over with her little group knowing full well that this was probably going to be a mistake. 

Lex walked in front of the two girls. “Look what the fucking cat drug in. If it isn’t the Alex Danvers in the flesh.” 

Alex turned around instantly recognizing the voice. “Hold shit if it isn’t the Luthor clan.” Alex couldn’t help the smile that came across her face. She opened up her arms to hug both Lex and Lena. “What in the hell are you two doing in this part of the country?” Alex said as she finally let go of the siblings. 

“Well someone here decided to go and get traded from Metropolis to here.” Lex leaned in closer. “I honestly think she just missed your sister.” Lena elbowed Lex hard in the side. 

“Yeah well that’s all I’ve fucking heard for the last five years. Lena this. Lena that. Oh look Lena is the highest goal scorer in the league. Lena is going to the Olympics. I wish I could go with Lena to the Olympics. God it seriously gets so tiring.” Alex took downed the rest of her drink, rolling her eyes. “You done fucked up Little Luthor.”

Dread crossed over Lena’s face. “I know Alex and I feel so bad about it. Like I know, I know how much I fucked up. I’ve wanted to call and apologize and try to win her back but I just—” Lena was cut off by a finger across her mouth. 

“Hey it’s not me you have to explain yourself to.” Alex smiled a mischievous smile. She nodded and removed her hand from Lena’s mouth to point over Lena’s shoulder. “It’s that one.” 

Lena turned around to see Kara looking like she just walked out of a fucking James Bond movie. Her hair was in long waves with a neutral tone of makeup. Her suit pants were tailored just right to show off those muscular thighs and tight enough that Lena knew if she looked, would make Kara’s ass look fantastic. Kara’s ass was always her favorite, that she could never deny. She had her white button-down shirt unbuttoned to her sternum so all you could see was pure cleavage and the start of toned abs. As she unashamedly checked the woman out noticing her expensive Oxfords and Rolex, she couldn’t help but realize what the chain around Kara’s neck was. ‘Fuck.’ Lena said under her breath. What made it even worse was the fact that she had the one and only Sara Lance on one arm and Lucy Lane on the other. She turned back around to Alex and threw back the rest of her whiskey, relishing the burn she felt finally settle into her stomach. 

She heard the women slowly getting closer until she no longer heard the sound of footsteps. She didn’t even have to turn around to know that Kara had figured out exactly who was in front of her. So knowing the inevitable was coming (because she just couldn’t run and hide in the bathroom now) she put on her perfected paparazzi mask and took it on the chin. She turned around to the blond unashamedly ogling her with her jaw practically hanging on the floor. Lena looked her up and down, flashing her the hint of a smile when Kara took the two women off her arms and closed the space between her ex-fiancé. She expecting screaming. She expected a slap. What she didn’t expect was for Kara to gently place her hand on her cheek like she was almost dreaming. Blues stared into greens for what felt like an eternity until finally Kara faintly smiled and let out a long-held breath. “Lena.”


End file.
